Hell of the Unexpected
by Koomahana
Summary: no one ever really saw it coming, Sakura feels like fate hates her, Naruto is horrified, Sasuke is being unnaturally quiet, Kakashi is running around in circles and Let's not bring in the Hokage's reaction to it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hell of the Unexpected**

Chapter 1: incomplete

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine****, if I did own it all the bad-good guys like Haku, Kimimaru, Zabuza, Neji and several others wouldn't die **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are flashbacks_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Trying to ignore one's surroundings while crying over the body of one's crush, was harder than she could have ever thought. Even as she wailed like a baby over the dark haired boy that currently looked like a pin cushion, she could still hear the arguing that Naruto and that false hunter-nin were doing and the fighting that Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza were doing with renewed vigor. She knew her charge was standing just behind her and she had really better stop crying and get her ass in gear because she just knew that someone was about to kill them.

The sudden realization that the approaching footsteps were possibly enemies Sakura's head snapped up to stare wide eyed at the freakishly tall figure that just skid to a stop just a few feet from her. Sakura watched as the dark figure raised one hand and she realized that there was no way in hell that the huge weapon was just a stick.

"Tazuna!" Sakura screamed, she saw the huge black thing start come down and she did the only thing she thought she could do. She crabbed Sasuke by his shoulder and flung him into the old bridge builder, forcing the old man out of the way of the swing of the humongous weapon that was undoubtedly a sword. Sakura managed to jump up in time to dodge the swing, but she had to place her hands on the edge of the blade to give herself an extra jump that gave her enough room to get away from the dark figure.

_Oh no!_ Sakura imminently felt the difference in her chakra the moment she touched the sword and used chakra to give her an extra boost. When Sakura landed with a slight roll, Tazuna was already hurrying towards her with Sasuke in his arms.

"Keep running Tazuna!" Sakura screamed as she threw one of her kunai knifes to delay the figure that charged after Tazuna. She waited until Tazuna passed her before she threw any paper bombs at the figure. The explosion was stronger than she was expecting and the bridge buckled and rolled with the excessive amount of power she had added to the exploding tags at last minute.

_Now I know why mom said to never add chakra to the bombs_. Sakura thought as she ran and tried her best to use what chakra she had to gain enough speed to protect Tazuna's back as he ran full tilt away from the charging figure.

Sakura ducked as she felt the air shift slight behind her, she felt the massive sword snatch rudely at her long hair and Sakura spun out of range of the hideously large blade. Sakura cursed as she slowed in her spinning, she still couldn't see throw the thick fog; if only she could do something to make it go away. Sakura ducked under another swing and jabbed her Kunai up into the shadow's arms before she spun away, she didn't care if she hit him or nicked him she just wanted him to stop and give her enough time to think. Apparently she hit her mark because the hug shadow stopped moving, seemingly taking in what she had just did. Sakura took that advantage and started to back away towards her teammates, she lost track of Tazuna and she could only pray that he didn't get hurt.

_**What is it that we can do?**_ Inner Sakura asked with a thinking pose.

_No Ninjutsu, no gekegenkai, no Genjutsu._ Sakura recited to herself as she spun yet again to avoid another furious swipe at her head. _Just exceptional chakra control and brains!_

"Quite running little Genin~" the shadow chuckled as Sakura slid into a low crouch, her eyes swinging every which way. "Your quite fun to play with. Why don't you tell me who you are?" Sakura gritted her teeth in aggravation, if only she could find a way to get her chakra into the air and create a gust or something that would spin the mist away. Suddenly the image of the first time she saw the fake hunter-nin appeared in Sakura's mind's eye, if only she could get her chakra to rotate around herself like that. That strange jutsu moved everything around him, even the mist—Sakura gasped as the realization hit her.

If she could find a way to spread out her chakra around her and create a current or something that would pull the air and consequently the mist towards herself she just might be able to give her teammates enough visibility to help her!

_**Okay time for an experiment!**_ Inner cheered helpful, Sakura spread out her hands to either side of herself and spun on the tips of her toes. Using chakra at her feet to make her spin faster until she was just a blur in the mist and then summoned chakra to her hands and spread it out words, envisioning a fan as she did so.

_Please Kami-sama, let this work!_ Sakura prayed as she spun faster and faster.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Kakashi gritted his teeth as he summoned his chakra to his right hand, it was still difficult to form the Chidori but as soon as he started the electricity then he had no problem with getting the rest of the chakra to do his bidding. He had Zabuza bound with his nin-dogs and all he had to do now was pierce the man in the chest, then everything would be over. As he ran forward Kakashi could see something forming at Zabuza's feet, but he couldn't move in time to avoid the child that would undoubtedly take Zabuza's hit. Kakashi would be eternally thankful for the explosion that rocketed the bridge at that moment because it forced Kakashi to move accordingly to the sudden shock wave.

Kakashi panted as his Chidori vised out of existence and he swerved to search for his Genin, only his eyes landed on a pair of familiar crimson eyes. The leaf Jonin cursed and jumped away just in time to avoid a rather brutal slash across his chest.

_Damn it all!_ Kakashi cursed as he kept dodging until he had Zabuza, the boy and the new dark figure were all at a fair distance away from himself. The only problem was that all three of his students were on the other side of his three enemies.

_What in the seven hells is he doing here?!_ Kakashi growled as his nin-dogs puffed out of this world to return to their own domain. True to his complete and utter horror, a young man with black hair and eyes with the familiar crimson of the sharingan stood just feet away from Zabuza and the boy.

"Itachi Uchiha!" Kakashi shouted into the fog, hoping that his students had enough sense to run away this time. "What are you doing here?!" the young man straightened and thanks to the Sharingan in his left eye, Kakashi saw the crimson clouds on the black background of the clock the young man wore.

"My mission is to kill the bridge builder," Itachi answered calmly, his eyes flickering over to watch Zabuza and his student retreat to the safer end of the bridge. "and Zabuza-san while I was at it. If you kill him, Gato won't pay us." Kakashi gritted his teeth until he could hear them creaking with the pressure, one glance at the two retreating mist-nin and Kakashi deemed them to be no longer a threat. A shared look between he and Zabuza assured him of that.

"I can't let you kill the bridge builder." Kakashi called out to the slightly younger man. "My mission is to protect him." Itachi seemed to consider this bit of information before he replied to Kakashi, just as calmly as he always did.

"Where are your students, Hatake Kakashi?" Itachi asked, Kakashi felt his right eye twitch at the reminder. "Have you been keeping a good eye on all three of them?" Kakashi lowed himself into a ready stance, his mind already working out what he could do against Itachi.

"Surely you haven't forgotten what Uzumaki-san is." Itachi stated blinking lazily at him. "Surely you haven't forgotten my foolish little brother." Kakashi twitched again at the reminder.

"Kakashi!" a voice shouted in the fog of the bridge, Kakashi relaxed slightly at the voice of his charge. "Kakashi big trouble!" Kakashi stiffened and decided that finding Tazuna was his new priority, it was surprisingly easy; the bridge builder was running towards him with something small and dark in his arms.

_Oh no, don't tell me!_ Kakashi raced forward, blocking a few thrown kunai as he went. "Sasuke!" Kakashi slide to a stop and blocked a few more thrown weapons before he dared to study his wounded and passably dead student.

"There's someone else Kakashi," Tazuna gasped slightly, looking back over his shoulder. "Pinky stayed behind to help be escape. I didn't get a good look at him but he was wielding a large bandaged sword." Kakashi stiffened and locked eyes with Itachi, only to see him nod calmly and stare at Tazuna almost curiously.

"You escaped my partner?" Itachi asked curiously. "That is interesting in and of itself." Tazuna looked up at the younger man's face and paled at the sight of another shinobi.

"The man that attached us back there had the same cloak," Tazuna murmured to Kakashi. "Sakura was able to make me dodge his swing… I'm worried about her though." Tazuna confessed softly. "That shinobi was at least seven feet tall—" a sinister sounding laugh filled the air suddenly and Kakashi cursed as he pulled Tazuna and pushed him towards the relative safety of the other side of the bridge. Kakashi protected Tazuna as the old man ran to the safety of the land where Zabuza and the boy seemed to be waiting.

Just as Kakashi was just starting form another Chidori, he felt something change in the air. Kakashi cursed as the electricity in his hand exploded out word and damn near fried him as it fallowed the current that sprung out of nowhere; Kakashi wasted no time in canceling the jutsu. It was like a gust of wind was pushing at his back and pulling at his front, Kakashi lowered himself to the ground and quickly saw that Itachi had mimicked him. That only meant that whatever was happening wasn't a part of his plan of killing Zabuza and the bridge builder. Kakashi held back a snicker as suddenly a few kunai and shuriken landed in the bridge, forcing Itachi to roll away to save his own limbs from impalement. Kakashi knew that for the moment Itachi was nullified and he had to search out his other two students.

It wasn't hard to find Naruto, the blond was holding onto the edge of bridge for dear life and giving the screeching wind a run for its money. As the mist began to clear, increasingly rapidly, Kakashi saw that the mist was forming some kind of sphere a hundred feet or so down the bridge from his position. Kakashi was caught between horror and amazement when he saw that Itachi's partner was crouching lowly on the bridge and glaring at the rotating orb of mist and air as if it was fault for everything wrong in his life.

_Where is Sakura?_ Kakashi wondered as he watched the fog suddenly become like an icy consistency. Kakashi felt both of his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates when he just barely caught sight of something that was passably crimson in the very center of the rotating orb. Just thinking about the possibility that Sakura was the cause of the rotating orb made Kakashi settled on the emotion of complete and utter horror.

The good news was that he now knew were each of his students were and the mist was gone enough for him to see clearly. The bad news was that Sakura had managed to trap herself in a rotating orb that was quickly beginning to form an icy orb that would most likely become her tomb. What was he going to do now? He had tried to form Chidori twice now and the second time had scared the crap out of him when it suddenly exploded into being.

_I can't forget that electricity and water don't mix._ Kakashi thought as the fog was completely absorbed into the orb while the wind continued to cause trouble for everyone else with in reaching distance. Suddenly he recalled that his Chidori was essentially electricity and that the water in air, or what little of it was left in the air, could transmit and strengthen his jutsu.

_I sure hope I don't fry her._ Kakashi thought as he raised his right hand into the air and summoned a slight spark, the spark turned into something like a freaking four foot blade before it fizzled out of life. Cursing Kakashi tried to summon up another charge, only this time it damn near took off his hand.

_I have to find the right opportunity to use a small charge that wouldn't technically be Chidori._ Kakashi thought as he waved his hand back and forth to get the feeling back into it. _To much and I could kill her, too little and it won't reach her…_

"Hatake-san!" Kakashi turned just in time to watch something like a water bullet fling past him and connect with the orb shortly after; one glance told him that the boy was the one to keep the water flowing towards him.

_Smart kid,_ Kakashi thought as he put another charge into his hand and smashed his palm into the still floating tunnel like thing of water.

The reaction was instantaneous... Kakashi felt his heart freeze as the piercing sound echoed in the air hauntingly.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Wider, stronger…_ Sakura thought as she concentrated on both her spinning and trying to capture the water in the air. _I need my chakra to capture every last bit of mist. It has to be stronger, it has to make a current._

_**Thinner, sharper,**_ Inner chanted softly. _**It has to be strong to catch the water, wide enough to move the air, thin enough to keep the mist localized and thick enough to keep it one place, it has to be sharper!**_

Sakura only briefly wondered why it would have to be sharper, it wasn't like she was making a blade or anything. She just wanted the air current to move the water in the air around her to give her teammates sight.

_**Now let's use it!**_ Inner shouted suddenly, making Sakura's brow tick at the volume of voice that echoed in her head. _**Concentrate with your hands, like the ribbon we used to play with!**_ Sakura smiled at the memory that invaded her mind. Sakura had always thought her mother's ribbon dance was beautiful and had wanted to do it to. The blonde laughed and had given her a smaller ribbon with frayed edges.

"_You have to be careful now Saku," Mebuki murmured as she slowly rose and took a few steps away from her daughter. "If you don't hold on to it to lightly it'll come undone and then we'll end up spending the rest of the hour getting the tiny strings off of you. If you hold on to it too tightly the dance one come out right, you'll be too stiff and end up hurting yourself."_

_**Just like the ribbon we used to play with.**_ Inner whispered to her. _**Too tightly and we'll miss, not tight enough and it won't work.**_

Sakura sighed as she tried to envision the water surround in her chakra and protecting her, for the most part it did have a single body that did surround her. Similar to how the ribbon used to wrap around her when she spun with it. She concentrated her chakra onto this chunk of freezing water that was centered in her right palm, with as much effort as she could she envisioned how she would hold the ribbon when she was a child and how when she snapped her out in front of her she had accidently snapped her father and had given him a welt. Sakura wasn't permitted to play with ribbons when there were others near her after that.

_**Just like with father,**_ Inner snickered. _**Let's whip him!**_

Sakura felt the smile slide across her lips as her spinning slowed just enough to catch sight of the strange man that attacked her earlier. Sakura pulled her right hand forward and in a down ward slashing motion, she was pleased to see the ribbon (the freezing cold water) mimic her movements and rush at the man like a whip.

The down side to this experiment? The man shouted: "water style: great typhoon" just as she jerked her hand back to make the ribbon snap at him. Amusedly enough the man couldn't block her because his hands were busy making dents in the pavement of the bridge, Sakura was happy that she had hit him across his chest. She wasn't too happy to see that the whip suddenly light up with electricity and nearly cut him in half. Not that she actually saw that bit happen, she was busy screaming because the electricity had wound its way up her water whip and shocked her until she canceled her concentration of chakra to her right hand.

Sakura collapsed to her knees as she held her right hand to her chest, she held no thoughts as she cried and wailed, whatever that jutsu was had turned the very edges of the tips of her fingers another color. Was her skin supposed to be that shade of almost crimson almost gray?

"Sakura!" Sakura first looked up to her opponent and promptly jumped and rolled out of the way of the man's hug sword before it could crush her to death. She then spun towards her bond teammate, and froze at the sight of the boy running towards her with the world's biggest wave seemingly chasing after him. Ignoring Inner, who was busy cursing up a storm, Sakura ran towards Naruto and quickly grabbed his arm and ran full tilt towards her sensei.

Sakura eventually let go of Naruto in favor of saving her own head, she ducked, spun, jumped, rolled and did amazing acrobatics that she didn't know she could perform just to get away from the very furious looking man swinging a sword that really should have slowed his movements. Sakura briefly caught sight of Naruto blocking some thrown weapons but she didn't have enough time to wonder before she was back to dodging and running for her life.

Sakura didn't look behind her as she felt something dark rush between her and Naruto; she didn't look back when she realized that the giant of a man had stopped chasing her. No she glanced up and snatched up her teammate's arm as she ran, forcing chakra into her legs to make her move faster as she tried to out run the tsunami that was quickly crashing around her. The bridge bulked and swayed dangerously, making long furious cracks and forcing up chunks in the pavement that made Sakura have to think on the fly just to keep running.

When Naruto tripped and started to fall, Sakura cursed rather loudly, snatched up both of his shoulders and tried to spin into the direction of her sensei. Knowing that she most likely wouldn't make it in time to avoid the entire tsunami, Sakura used Naruto's momentum and weight and spun even she was heading towards her teacher.

"Sakura! Naruto!" At the shout of a familiar voice, Sakura widened her stance, held Naruto at the ready and released him with an extra boost of chakra for insurance. Sakura smiled as she turned the extra momentum for her personal use of getting just a little closer to the edge of bridge, intending to use it as a buffer.

Sakura looked up as she gained a chance to change her direction and started running towards Kakashi, his hand out stretched for her. Sakura let out a startled cry as her momentum suddenly ended, the bridge shot up between them scraping and skinning her knuckles as she realized that she now had to dodge huge chunks of bridge to get to her teacher. Watching where she ran, Sakura used her chakra to make her faster and more agile, she knew that she would regret the action latter, but for now, she had to put up with the pain to get to safety.

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouted taking a few steps towards her, only to jump back as a crack raced through the bridge under his feet, sending up shrapnel that would have done some serious damage to his hand had he not retracted it. Sakura remembered the tree climbing exercise; she recalled how Sasuke kept getting forced off because he'd use too much chakra. If she did something similar, she'd be able to jump farther and higher and get to her teacher faster. Going through with her plan, Sakura landed on a vertical chunk of concrete and jumped, using as much chakra as she could to get closer to her teacher.

"Sensei!" Sakura shouted as she flew through the air, as amusing as her teacher's face was, Sakura out stretched both of her arms towards him. "Sensei!" Sakura shouted, her fingers brushed against his clothed ones and Sakura felt his fingers brush the inside of her palm.

Suddenly a siring pain burst through her right ankle, making Sakura give out an echoing scream of pain. As surprising as the pain was, Sakura had managed to clasp her hand around her teacher's wrist and his fingers were bruising her own wrist. Sakura flinched as she felt the water crash into her side, loosening her grip and pulling harshly at her body. She gasped and she tried to claw at what little of the bridge was above her, she knew that if she let go then there was nothing but a hundred foot drop straight down. Sakura coughed as another wave reached up and pulled at her, sending a new wave of pain through her leg.

_**I don't want to die!**_ Inner screamed panicking. _**Do something!**_

_I can't move my legs_, Sakura thought as she looked up at her teacher desperately. _I don't have any chakra left._

_**Don't pass out!**_ Inner cried, her voice echoing in Sakura's mind; it was just the jolt that Sakura needed, her eyes snapped open to stare fearfully up at Kakashi. _**Get safe first! Don't pass out! Not yet!**_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

When Sakura had launched herself at Kakashi, expecting him to catch her, she hadn't taken in account of one furious Nuke-nin. He had done something to the water that he had summoned; sharp chunks of water were aimed specifically at Sakura and the moment her hand clasped Kakashi's a large chunk of what looked like spiraling water burst forward and pierced her ankle.

Kakashi tried to jerk her over the edge of the broken bridge, but the chunk of water seemed to solidify and it grew along her ankle until it held everything from her mid-shin down in an icy grip. It made Sakura heavier and pulled them both towards the edge. Now Kakashi was laying on the ground, one hand buried into the earth of the island to brace himself and the other hand wrapped tightly around his student's too thin wrist.

"Sakura," Kakashi whispered both of his eyes wide in horror and of fear. Hearing an echoing roaring mixed with some laughter, the tiered pinkette at the end of his hand turned wide horrified eyes to look over her shoulder. She could see as clearly as Kakashi could, the strangely dressed nuke-nin were standing on the racing and endlessly flowing water, one heading towards her with his sword raised high. Sakura whimpered as she tried to pull herself up closer to Kakashi, he tried too but there was only so much that either one could do. Panting harshly, Sakura looked back at the grinning nuke-nin and saw that if she didn't do something then the crazy man wouldn't stop at killing just her—but her teacher as well.

"Those who abandon their teammates… are worst then trash." Sakura mumbled softly as she looked up at her teacher, trying her best to ignore the quickly gathering tears, and smiled at him. Kakashi's eyes widened once more, as realization seemed to dawn on him and he began to panic.

"Don't you dare!" Kakashi shouted desperately. "Don't you dare!" Sakura whispered her good byes and let go of his hand.

"SAKURAA—!" Kakashi's scream echoed in the air…

Sakura smiled as she fell and her world turned black. She didn't want to know how she died; she just wanted to be asleep when it happened.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Please rate and Review**

**Page 8**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hell of the Unexpected**

Chapter 2: catching a cold

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Don't you dare!" Kakashi shouted making Zabuza and Haku straighten at his tone of voice, Naruto sat nearby with his dark haired teammate held close to his chest as if in fear. "Don't you dare!"

"Haku!" Zabuza snapped out taking a step forward, Naruto flinched and looked up at the two mist Nin uncertainly.

"Right!" Haku was suddenly rushing towards Kakashi as he tried to hold onto his female student.

"SAKURAA—!" Kakashi scream just as Haku dove over the edge of bridge edge and without thought quickly fallowed after pinkette. Kakashi watched horrified as Haku descended into the rapids that had just claimed his student, hear a groan Kakashi sat up and looked towards Zabuza, not too sure if he could really trust the Nuke-Nin. Zabuza was standing beside Naruto and Sasuke and Tazuna was looking very unsure beside the three shinobi and down right horrified by what happened with Sakura.

"What are you going to do now?" Kakashi asked hesitantly, he rose slowly and turned to face Zabuza. He could sense that Itachi and his partner retreated, but he couldn't tell when or where, he didn't even catch which direction they went.

"That red eyed brat said that Gato was paying him..." Zabuza answered slowly, his eyes locked down river. "He said his mission was to kill the old man and me. That tells me that Gato hired him to take me out." Zabuza turned to study the two boys at his feet before glancing at the bridge builder and finally letting his eyes return to the torrent, rocky waters of the river.

"As far as I'm concerned I'm no longer in Gato's pay roll." Zabuza said slowly, his eyes turning slightly to rest on Kakashi lazily. "There's no benefit in killing him now." Kakashi visibly relaxed.

"I'm still sticking close to ya'." Tazuna looked faint and Kakashi's whole body was suddenly ramrod straight, his eyes narrowed in warning at Zabuza. "Haku's out saving your girl and the red eyed brat and his partner retreated for the time being. Like it or not I'm sticking close to you guys until my student comes back."

"I don't think my heart can stand this much stress," Tazuna mumbled as he sat on the ground with a tiered sigh.

"I wouldn't have that heart attach just yet if I wore you." Zabuza smirked amusedly at him and pointed at the bridge. "You still have a lot of work to get done and by the looks of things a lot of repair work too."

"…It took me a year to get that fare…" Tazuna really just wanted to cry himself to sleep.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura coughed for breath as she burst from the river's icy depths, she could feel someone coughing beside her. She didn't really care at the moment; she just wanted to get warm.

"Come on," the person wheezed to her as they tugged at her urgently. "Hurry before they catch us." Sakura coughed lightly and nodded as she struggled to pull herself from the river's cruel clutches, the person who saved her nearly careered her to the safety of what she thought to be trees.

Haku coughed as he dragged the pink haired girl into the woods just a few dozen feet from the shoreline. He gasped for breath as he put his back to a tree and pressed the girl close, Haku glared over his shoulder at the shoreline. It seemed that he had them hidden just in time because the two people in the strange black cloaks with red clouds on them were standing atop the river and one of them was looking in their direction. Haku held his breath as he stiffened, there was no way he could protect the girl from two very skilled shinobi; he'd be lucky just to get away by himself.

"C-c-c-co-old-d-d," the girl chattered at him, Haku tightened his arms around her and rubbed one hand across her shoulders. If it was possible, the girl pressed herself closer to him, pressing her white-lipped face into the crook of his shoulder.

_Wait a moment,_ Haku mentally cursed as he pushed Sakura way just enough to see that, yes, her lips were a pale shade of white. The girl looked like someone spray-painted her skin white, the water in her hair was trying to turn into ice and her eyelashes looked like someone super clued chunks of sugar to them.

_Not good,_ Haku thought as he risked another look at the river line, the two seemed to be conversing softly. Haku raised one hand gently placed his chakra into the girl's long hair, pulling the water out of it until it was, for the most part, dry. _She's bordering on freezing. I need to get her warmed up before it's too late._

Finally, after what seemed to be forever to Haku, the two strange shinobi continued down river. Haku sighed and quickly pulled at the pinkette in his arms, he guided them to a sheer rock cliff face further in the forest. Sakura sneezed and coughed and Haku gritted his teeth in irritation. He looked around the cliff face before he made a hand sign, mist instantly surrounded them and it didn't take Haku long to use the mist to find a suitable hiding place.

Shuffling forward Haku practically dragged Sakura for five minutes until he found the small cave he was searching for. Smiling at Sakura, before getting a mild panic attach at the fact that she really wasn't conscience and was relying on him entirely, Haku quickly pulled the pinkette in through the small entrance and settled her further into the gave. Placing chakra into his hands once more, he pulled as much water as he could out of her cloths, unfortunately that wasn't munch and he needed to conserve his chakra to get them some food and get fire wood.

"Don't move," Haku whispered to Sakura as he laid her down. "I'll return as quickly as I can." Sakura mumbled softly before she curled up into a ball and shivered violently. Haku sighed as he removed his large green jacket and shook the water out of it before he laid it over her. Once that was done, Haku quickly headed towards the exit of the cave, the first thing he needed to do was set up a fire.

"Are you sure?" a soft, defiantly masculine, voice called out, Haku froze at the sound of the voice. "Kisame we don't have time to search for a girl that's most likely dead."

"Ya but even your not sure of that possibility." The deep voice of 'Kisame' replied broodingly. Haku gulped slightly as he slowly ducked his head back into the cave, it was a good thing he hadn't gotten more then a hair's width out.

_This isn't good,_ Haku thought as he pressed his back against the cave wall. _I need to get a fire started. I don't know of any other way to get her warm._

As if to agitate him further, Sakura let out a succession of sneezes that were almost loud enough to echo in the small cave. Haku heard the men's conversation still as they listened to their surroundings carefully, Haku quietly shuffled back to Sakura and tried to quiet her; but she just shivered violently.

_Okay what do I do now?_ Haku thought as he tried to remember what he learned about people who were freezing to death. The logical step was to remove the wet clothing and start a fire if possible. The problem was that he was a boy and the pinkette was a girl and he had already pulled out as much water as he could, to top it off he couldn't start a fire because the two men who were trying to kill them were currently standing just outside of his hideaway.

"_If you can't find anything to burn then body heat can be used."_

Haku wasn't too sure where the memory came from but at the moment it was all he had to work with. He was fairly sure it was going to back fire, the girl was going to scream and then the strange people out side would find them and try to kill them almost immanently after words.

"Ms." Haku whispered as he shook the girl's shoulder, trying to keep her awake. "Ms." Haku hissed closer to her ear, this time she opened her eyes to stare at him tiredly. "Ms. I have to get you undressed, if I don't your going to get sick." Sakura blinked tiredly up at him before nodding, moving her hands towards the zipper of her dress. Haku nodded at her and quickly and silently headed back to the entrance of the cave, Haku counted to thirty before he deemed it safe to exit.

He took one last quick glance back at the pinkette and promptly sighed. The girl was too cold to remove her dress herself, Haku sighed and undid the zipper of her dress, pulling her up Haku quickly got the dress off her and threw it aside to dry.

"C-c-c-c-o-o-old-d-d," Sakura's teeth chattered as she curled up against the wall of the cave, her eyes looking tiered but pleading for Haku to help. "P-p-le-e-as-se..."

"I have to get food and a fire started." Haku sighed before he pulled his mostly dry coat back over her shoulders. Sakura sneezed and curled up on herself as tightly as she could, her eyes blinked up at him, Haku felt as if she was trying to ask him a question with her eyes (_Do you have too?_) but he wasn't entirely sure.

"I don't have much time left before I end up like you." Haku whispered. "I need to get a fire started or at the very least some food." Sakura shivered violently before she pointed at her discarded pouch next to her crimson dress. Haku quickly picked it up and emptied it out, he studied the various contents before sighing in relief at the sight of at least twenty energy bars, food pills, blood tablets and both chakra suppressant and chakra boosting pills.

_Why in the world is she caring this? _Haku brushed his fingers over the last three bottles, his face pinching into a frown. _These kinds of tablets are difficult to get your hands on if you don't work in a hospital..._

Sakura sneezed repeatedly and reached for an energy bar, blood tablets and after a moment of hesitation, she reached for the chakra suppressant bottle. As soon as Haku saw her reach for it, he snatched up her wrist and glared at her.

"Do you know what this is?" Haku asked lowly as he held the bottle up for her to see, Sakura blinked slowly at him.

"My Medicine," Sakura said hoarsely, she sneezed again and as such didn't see Haku's confused face. "My mother (cough) g-gave it (cough) –it to m-me." Sakura sneezed again before she popped one of the blood tablets in her mouth and opened the energy bar.

_Is your mother trying to kill you or keep you weak?_ Haku thought with a sigh as he pulled the suppressant tablets away and tucked them into his hidden pocket. He didn't need her putting herself at death's doorstep while he was out getting fire wood. Haku turned back to the entrance and saw that someone's shadow was covering up the light, he stiffened and made a hand sign.

Sakura watched curiously as one of the small ice mirrors she had seen on the bridge came into being beside Haku. She watched curiously, as Haku stared into it before making an agitated sound. Standing up to his full height in the cave, Haku spun around and with a wave of his hand another, larger, pane of ice mirror came into being. He studied the pane for a moment before he nodded at it, he took a few steps towards it and he put one hand through the large pane of ice. Haku paused for a moment in thought and turned to look down at the shivering mess of a girl that was looking curiously up at him.

"Don't go any where," Haku ordered. "I'll be right back." With that Haku disappeared completely into his mirror and disappeared from Sakura's sight completely.

_Just where am I going to go?_ Sakura thought as she lay back down and pulled a few of her provisions a little closer. _At least I'm feeling better..._

Sakura sneezed again and sighed in irritation at the action. She pushed herself up just a little bit further and reexamined the objects that were in her emergency kit. Seeing one of the scrolls that her mother had undoubtedly snuck into the pack before she left the house, Sakura let out a week chuckle and opened the scroll. She quickly grabbing up the match's and just as quickly struck one into being before she began to read what the scroll said.

The first inscription she read said: '_Because I know you and love you anyways._'

Sakura rolled her eyes at the message before she rolled out the scroll as much as she could, she ran her fingers over the list of kanji's on the edge of the scroll, each reading summer, winter, fall, and spring, Sakura sighed as she moved onto their respective sub categories for each season.

_At least she bothered with organizing this one alphabetically,_ Sakura thought with a smile as she read through the quick list of each seal that was in the scroll. She had more provisions then she thought she had packed (Her mother could be annoying but she was the definition of a worry wart) and had five extra set of cloths made for each different season that she might encounter while on a long mission that she didn't know the ending of. She had extra camping gear (like fire starters), climbing and swimming gear (_Why would she need that?_), and she had various tools, pottery for eating and cooking and three seals dedicated to various weapons.

_In short_, Sakura thought with a sigh as she made the release seal, _mother had put damn near everything under the sun in my damn scroll._

Sakura smiled as she pulled a woolen blanket out of the scroll and quickly wrapped it around herself. Tiredly Sakura rolled up the scroll and cleaned up her mess quickly, she put everything back into her emergency kit and used said kit as a pillow as she waited for the strange ice wielding boy to come back.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

That evening, Haku returned to the cave and almost immanently dispersed his ice pane. Wheezing, Haku collapsed onto his bottom and rubbed at his temple, he had almost gotten enough wood to start a fire when one of the men found him. Haku was forced to protect himself as he retreated and was unable to get any food, he even ended up dropping the wood he had gathered so he could retreat. Turning to look at his charge Haku saw that the girl was curled up with a large crimson blanket, Haku thought about asking where she got it but she woke up and after blinking dumbly at him for a moment, she pointed to a little further away from her. Haku looked in the direction she was pointing and stared dumbly at the opened scroll, Haku went to ask her about it but he found her asleep once more.

_Might as well_, Haku thought as he crawled forward and looked at the scroll curiously, his brow twitched as he stared at the words 'smokeless fire starter kit'. _She had this on her and didn't tell me about it?_

Haku read the instructions and quickly released the kit that he needed to start the fire. As irritated as he was that the girl hadn't told him about it, Haku wasn't dumb enough to blame her for not telling him. She properly still thought of him as an enemy, and as such didn't expect him to be helpful towards her health.

Haku set up the fire a little further away from the girl and slightly closer to the exit, hopefully, if someone looked in, the fire would blind them before they noticed him attaching them. Once the small fire was started, Haku removed his newly soaking shirt and pants, leaving him in only his boxers. Sneezing Haku glanced back at the pinkette and saw that her health actually hadn't improved. He twisted towards her and placed one hand to her forehead, although her skin was clammy, her forehead was warm and her constant shivering told him that she was still cold. Despite the fact that she had a little more color to her features, she was still cold from nearly drowning.

"Don't scream," Haku ordered as he lay down next to the girl, he pulled the woolen blanket up and settled in closer to the girl. She didn't seem to mind him laying beside her, in fact, she curled into him, pressing herself as close as she could to him.

"Please," she whispered pressing her cold hands against his chest. "J-just ge-get m-me-e wa-war-rm-m."

Haku took a deep breath and wrapped both arms around her and rubbed his palms against her shoulders and back, trying his best to create enough friction to get her body at least started in the right direction. His actions apparently could only get them so far. By the end of the evening Haku was doing worse and the girl was doing slightly better. She wasn't white anymore, Haku counted that as a good luck.

_Now if only I was feeling better,_ Haku thought before coughing and unconsciously pulling the pinkette closer to himself. She didn't mind, she threw one leg over him and snuggled as close as she could to him. The good news was that he didn't have to worry about the fire going out and he didn't have to worry about food, the girl had brought food and her mother had given her three scrolls full of extra 'just-in-case' provisions such as food, clothing and amazingly enough weaponry.

"M-my n-nam-me i-is-s S-Saku-ura." She murmured against his shoulder, still shivering. Haku coughed hoarsely before he replied in kind. Sakura coughed again before she tugged at him weakly, Haku glanced at her tiredly, he knew that although they did have a fire going, that it really wasn't doing much in the requirements for heat.

"St-still c-cold," Sakura stammered out weakly, Haku nodded trying to pull the blanket closer to keep the heat between them. "Th-thi-is-s i-is-sn-n't wo-wor-rk-in-ng."

"I kn-know." Haku sighed and turned onto his side, holding the still freezing girl as close as he could. "I-I d-don't-t kn-know wh-what el-lse t-to d-do. D-do y-you?" Sakura didn't answer as she buried her face into his neck and wrapped her still cold hands around his side and pulled him a little closer.

"We-ere ge-gett-ing w-wors-se." Sakura said after a moment of silence, Haku nodded and let out a sigh. He promptly froze when he felt Sakura's leg, which was still flung over him, pulled him a little closer to her.

"S-saku-ura," Haku stammered out, trying to make his voice sound threateningly, that didn't quite work in his favor.

"I-I d-don't c-care h-how," Sakura stammered out, trembling in front of him. "Just ge-et m-me wa-warm-m." before Haku could say anything, Sakura looked up at him, her eyes pleading and her lips just inches away from his own.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

By the end of the weak, Gato was dead (one does not cross Zabuza and expect to live), Itachi and his partner disappeared, Kakashi's back up squad had arrived and Haku and Sakura's trail was found the fallowing day. A week later and both teens were found; they were weak but where found traveling up river towards the bridge and Tazuna's village.

While Sasuke and Naruto were out helping Tazuna fix the bridge with the villagers and extra bit of help that the Hokage had sent, Kakashi found himself sitting in one of Tsunami's extra bedrooms with Haku, Sakura and Zabuza. Sakura looked like she was just sentenced to jail for the rest of her life, Haku was trying his best not to look at ether adult in the room and Zabuza was pinching the bridge of his nose beside Kakashi where they both leaned against the wall of the small room.

"Please tell me what he just said isn't true." Zabuza mumbled with a look at Haku, the boy sat ramrod strait for all of three seconds before he bowed his head and let out a depressed sigh. Zabuza looked like he was two inches away from throwing something at the boy.

"I-its n-not hi-his f-fault." Sakura stammered out, looking shyly up at her teacher. "We were both cold." Kakashi's brow twitched wildly for a moment as he stared dully at Sakura. "...A-and I-I-I a-asked..." She added weakly, if anything the temperature in the room lowered to the point that Sakura swore she could see her own breath. She knew this feet wasn't done by Haku or even by Zabuza, the strange occurrence was done by Kakashi's killing intent.

"You asked," Kakashi repeated slowly, his brow still ticking; Sakura gulped before she nodded. Kakashi turned his eyes onto Haku, who was looking like he wanted to be anywhere but in the same room as him. "And you complied?" Haku gave a weak nod before lowering himself to the floor just in time to avoid getting hit by the heavy wooden vase that was resting on the dresser beside the white haired Jonin.

"The second we get home missy your going to get tested." Kakashi ordered Sakura. _I just hope that's soon..._

"W-why?" Sakura asked softly, not understanding the need for such a precaution. Even Zabuza and Haku looked slightly insulted that she might have contracted something from the black haired boy.

"When was your last period?" Kakashi asked, his brow had stopped twitching and he didn't seem to like what he was asking. Sakura couldn't blame him, she was horrified that she going to end up getting 'the talk' by her _male_ teacher.

"Be-before th-th miss-mission," Sakura mumbled as she hide her face in her hands, trying to hid her crimson face.

"Right the day _before_ we left for this mission you ended." Sakura looked completely horrified by this announcement from her teacher. "Do you know what most women who can't get pregnant do so that they can get pregnant?" Sakura was unnaturally pale as she shook her head.

"They wait for their period to end and then jump in bed with their husbands." Kakashi answered as he rubbed at his brow. "Because then there's a seventy present increase in their chances of getting pregnant."

Zabuza seemed to understand because he banged his head against the wall repeatedly for a moment before he glared at both teens sitting on the floor before the two Jonin. Sakura seemed to understand too because she was currently rocking herself back and forth looking both terrified and horrified at the implications. Haku was the only one in the room who didn't seem to understand. Once his confusion was, quite litterly, spoken aloud; Zabuza slapped a hand to his face, Kakashi was staring at him as if everything was his fault and Sakura just groaned before she thumped her head against her knees.

"Why didn't you ever tell him?" Kakashi hissed at Zabuza, who was looking rather red in the face himself.

"So sorry but _that_ doesn't exactly get brought up while running for your life." Zabuza hissed back. "Nor dose it come up while in the middle of assignations or training!"

"This is so embarrassing," Sakura grumbled rubbing at her temple. _Mom is going to kill me if it's positive._

_**She'll kill you for needing the damn thing!**_ Inner snapped back, Sakura was just going to reply when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Everyone froze as Hana Inuzuka, one of the members of the tracking team and Kiba's older sister, entered the room without permission from any of the occupants.

"Sorry for the interruption," Hana said calmly as she entered and quickly passed a message off to Kakashi. "The newest protection squad just arrived and the leader had this on him."

"Thank you," Kakashi said calmly, Hana grinned and left just as quickly as she entered. Kakashi waited for Hana's footsteps to fade before he opened the letter and read it's contents.

"Lucky us," Kakashi mumbled as he looked at Sakura who had stiffened slightly at his voice. "We're heading back to the village as soon as the repairs are done, which would be in a few months." Sakura nodded her head as Kakashi turned the letter over to Zabuza. "Lord Hokage would appreciate it if you could come as well, he wants to have a word with you two."

Kakashi turned to look at a curious looking Sakura. "That means you can either wait until we return to Konoha to get that test or you can go with Tsunami into town and search for one there."

"There aren't any doctors in the village." Zabuza mumbled. "I looked for a doctor the other day and came up empty."

"Looks like your going old school Sakura." Kakashi mumbled as he thumped his head against the wall. _If she dose end up pregnant then it'll be too late when we get back to the village..._

Sakura really wanted to hid under a rock.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Yes I know the chapters in this story are shorter then what I normally have.**

**If you want longer chapters please let me know.**

**Suggestions are helpful **

**Opinions are loved **

**Helpful flames are welcome! **

**If I've messed up on someone's personality let me know! **** (And NO CURSING!)**

**Page 9**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hell of the Unexpected**

Chapter 3: a new home and family

**There might be some OCC ness, if there is don't be afraid to tell me!**

**and its not like this is my favorite chapter either so don't worry about hurting my feelings!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

As soon as team seven, Zabuza and Haku stepped through the gates of their village, Kakashi guided Zabuza to the Hokage tower, Naruto and Sasuke went to their homes, and Sakura immanently ran home to change, not seeing Haku fallow after her. Once Sakura dropped everything off, she did a quick transformation and hurried to the closest connivance store, still not noticing Haku fallowing after her easily. Once Sakura paid for her supplies she returned home just as quickly, drank as much water as she could, then she ran to her bathroom and fallowed the directions as needed.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"I'm sorry I think I miss heard you," Sarutobi mumbled as he stared at the two Jonin's standing before him, both looking uncomfortable in the extreme. "Did you just say that little Sakura-chan was freezing and had asked your student," here he pointed at Zabuza "to get her warmed up and now there's a possibility of her being pregnant?"

Neither one wanted to confirm his statement. Fortunately for them, or maybe unfortunately, a scream tore through the air of the village that sounded suspiciously like 'no'. Kakashi was rubbing at his temple praying that his deduction was wrong. Zabuza was busy groaning and rubbing at his face, apparently he had no doubts about who's voice that belonged to.

"There's no longer a possibility," Kakashi grumbled unhappily, Hiruzen Sarutobi groaned and rubbed at his temples tiredly.

"You do realize that if that really was Sakura-chan then she'll have to be taken off missions and training until after the baby comes right?" Hiruzen asked not expecting an answer from either man. "And then she'll have to wait to get back on missions until the child is old enough to be left alone or go to the academy."

"No one said that the kid would go to the academy," Zabuza interjected immanently.

"...Are you telling me that you wouldn't train a child with a gekaigenkai?" Hiruzen asked, Zabuza huffed and turned away.

"She'll have people to baby sit for her," Kakashi said slowly. "Once the child is born, Zabuza and Haku would be able to watch after the child while she goes on missions with her team."

"That's if she doesn't give up the kunochi life." Zabuza replied with a roll of his eyes. "That's the one thing the bloody mist couldn't stand about training Kunochi's. Once they got pregnant they were out of cammition for two or three years."

"Kakashi make sure you speak to Mebuki and Kizashi about this development." Hiruzen said as if a thought had suddenly struck him. "Knowing Kizashi's brother's, they won't take Sakura-chan's pregnancy well. She's unmarried, underage age and is a bastard child herself." Kakashi stared at Hiruzen with a ticking eyebrow, the Hokage saw it and sighed. "I take it she hasn't told you." Kakashi's brow stopped twitching and he stared blankly at Hiruzen, making the old man puff out a stream of smoke as he leaned back in his chair.

"Mebuki got pregnant with Sakura by Kizashi in a similar fashion. Granted they were both older then Sakura-chan is, but neither one was married and Mebuki had to threaten Kizashi's brother's family jewels—" Kakashi looked curiously at Sarutobi, he barely caught the mumbled words of 'and their son's' "—just so she could marry Kizashi."

"She sounds fun," Zabuza snickered. "I suppose that's one way to get popular with the in-laws." Hiruzen grinned in agreement.

"That reminds me Zabuza-san." Hiruzen watched as Zabuza instantly straightened and regarded him wirily. "What are your plans?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand your question," Zabuza said with narrowed eyes. "Could you be more specific?"

"I mean what do you plan to do about Haku's and Sakura-chan's little problem?" Hiruzen asked looking serious. "I hope you don't think that we'll just let you take little Sakura-chan away from us. Haku-san isn't well known but we're not going to let him out of the village for what he did to Sakura-chan... and Zabuza-san, you're a very highly regarded shinobi with quite the bounty on your head with no allegiance to any village."

Zabuza stared at Hiruzen, he could read between the lines: if Sakura's pregnant Haku stays in the village most likely under house arrest for the rest of his life, while _he_ get's sent off to jail or possibly killed.

"...What is it that you want?" Zabuza asked unsurely. _Okay, so now I know that the rumors about the Hokage being like a weeping willow are a flat out lie._

"That'll depend on what you want Zabuza-san." Hiruzen replied. "I'll happily let Haku stay here in the village, it won't take much to convince the council. My problem lies with you and your loyalty. So I ask again, what is it that you want?"

Zabuza stared at the Hokage for a moment, considering his options before he sighed and relaxed his stance slightly.

"I hope you don't think I'll spill any sappy ass crap like wanting to stop being on the run and wanting nothing more then protecting the kid I raised because he's like a son to me." Zabuza growled, crossing his arms and turned his face away from the two-leaf shinobi. "I'm not saying it and you can't make me."

Hiruzen and Kakashi chuckled good naturally at him, making Zabuza groan and wrinkled up his face in dislike.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Sakura-san please say something to me." Haku said as he sat on the edge of the bed where said girl was currently hiding from him and crying while she was at it.

"Go away I'm mad at you!" Sakura snapped out from beneath her blankets.

"Other then that please." Haku replied calmly. "Why wont you tell me what's wrong? What did the test say?"

"What do you think it says?" Sakura growled out to him.

"I don't know, you haven't told me."

Sakura peeked out from her cocoon of crimson and white blankets and glared at him before she thrust out her hand and stuffed a tiny white stick in his face. knowing that it was properly the same stick that she peed on, Haku took the safest end between his two fingers and examined the stick. The only remarkable thing about it was that in the tiny rectangle was an even smaller plus sign inside of it.

"I don't understand," Haku said looking down on a crimson faced Sakura. "What does this have to do with you being mad at me?" Faster then Haku thought Sakura could move, Sakura sat up and swung her pillow up at him, unintentionally knocking the test stick out of his hand as she continued to beat him with her pillow.

"It means I'm pregnant!" Sakura shrieked in the boy's startled face. "And you're the father!"

"...Excuse me?" Sakura froze instantly at voice, her eyes widening and her face paling to unhealthy shade of white. Painstakingly slowly, Sakura and Haku turned to look at the person who had just entered Sakura's bedroom.

"Oh no," Sakura groaned as she closed her eyes and hid her still beat red face in her hands. At the entrance of her room stood not just one, but _both_ of her parents; her mother had even taken a step further into the small room and was currently staring horrified at the little white pregnancy stick test.

"I'm sorry princesses," Kizashi said as he took a threatening step into his daughter's room and was currently giving a very terrifying looking smile at both teens. "I think we both misheard you just now." Sakura gulped and shuffled back words until her back pressed against the head of her bed.

"Is that... _thing_..." Sakura flinched at her father's tone of voice, she glanced her mother only to see that the older blonde had yet to awaken from her state of shock. "Yours or does it belong to one of your friends?" Sakura paled drastically as she felt her room's temperature cool drastically and Sakura knew damn well that it wasn't because of her open window.

"Ah ha-ha-ha, About that test..." Sakura started slowly, trying not to show either one of her parents that she was currently terrified of the couple.

"I'll take care of her." Haku interrupted quickly, not really seeing the irony of the statement. "I'll protect her and be a part of the child's life every step of the way. I won't abandon her or the child." Mebuki had looked up at Haku during his speech and although Sakura felt flattered, primarily because her father was speechless, She knew that it was her mother's words that would seal her fate. Mebuki slowly stood from where she was crouched on the floor, she looked between Kizashi, the two teens on Sakura's bed and then finally down at the stick in her hand.

"It is no easy task to raise a child." Mebuki started slowly. "It will be trying and difficult even more so since you two are so young. Sakura dearest," Sakura stiffened at her name, her eyes locking onto her mother's tear filled green orbs. "I can no longer protect you from the clan. Every step you take now represents you and that child. You must be careful from now on. The old will look down on you and friends will properly abandon you." Sakura looked away from her mother, refusing to cry.

"But if you truly wish to be happy," the slow hesitant words, prompted Sakura to look up at her mother curiously. "Then believe in that child and aim for nothing but both of your happiness." Mebuki smiled at Sakura, her tears finally falling. "So long as your child is happy, then you will be too."

"Like your mother said," Kizashi started as he stepped forward and wrapped one arm around his wife. "You both are going to be under a lot of pressure, you especially Sakura. Society doesn't look well on young unmarried girls getting pregnant."

"Like your brothers are any better." Sakura and Mebuki grumbled together with a pointed look at Kizashi. The blue-eyed man just laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Catching sight of someone landing on Sakura's window seal, Sakura was surprised by how fast her family moved. Haku had her in his arms and on the other side of the room half way out the door way, her parents took protective stances before them.

"Whoa! Hold it!" Sakura felt Haku freeze at the familiar voice that sounded from her bedroom window. "Geeze Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san." Kakashi chuckled as he stepped into the room slowly. "I take it you two already know?"

"Yes," Sakura's mother answered as she turned slightly to eye Haku and Sakura. "You two can come back in, it's just Kakashi-san." Haku nodded and gently put Sakura back down on her feet.

"Is there news Kakashi-san?" Haku asked softly, the white haired Jonin nodded and gave his signature eye smile.

"Yes I'm afraid that you must come with me." Kakashi said. Haku nodded and took a step towards him; he paused when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. Looking down at his arm, he saw a tiny pale hand clutching his loose sleeve, fallowing the limb up to its owner, Haku blinked curiously at Sakura.

"Huh? Oh! S-sorry!" Sakura said with a slight giggle releasing Haku's sleeve and blushing brightly.

"Don't worry about him, Sakura-chan," Kakashi chuckled at her. "It's not like I'm leading him to his death or anything. He's just going to talk with lord Hokage and a few other people."

"Hm, okay." With that shy mumbled acceptance, Haku started to once more go to Kakashi. He paused mid step, turned around and planted a kiss to Sakura's cheek before he hurried past Kakashi and out the window before any one in the room could stop him.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

It had been three days since Haku had last seen Sakura and he had spent the majority of that time in torture and interrogation, glaring at a particularly scared man named Ibiki. That didn't mean he said anything, Haku's only words to the scared man was 'I can't tell you what I don't know'. After going through several experiences in T & I, including a seeing a video of what would happen to him should an enemy village got a hold of him, Haku was permitted to see Zabuza who looked just as tiered as he himself felt.

The Hokage then explained to them that the council had finally accepted their presence in the village. He said that Zabuza would be placed as a special Jonin until he proved his loyalty to the village, then he would then get the full Jonin reorganization. Haku would be placed as a Genin and taking Sakura's place in her team because there weren't any openings in any other teams other then her's.

"Well Haku-san, Zabuza-san this is your new home." The two named people looked up at Kakashi, who seemed a little to happy to see the two of them so warn out and tiered looking. Glaring at him half heartedly, Haku and Zabuza both turned to look up at the building that Kakashi had stopped in front of. It was a modest little house sitting on at least two Ackers of land with a second floor, a wrap around balcony and a small garden tucked into a corner.

"Treat her well and she'll go a long way for you." Kakashi grinned at them before he disappeared; Haku and Zabuza glanced at each other curiously before shrugging and going through the open gate and walked calmly towards their new home. The two opened the door and were immanently assaulted with a delicious smell, looking back at each other curiously; they both removed their shoes and walked further into the house and around one corner to look into the dinning room; where both Zabuza and Haku were assaulted with confetti, loud declarations of 'welcome home' from a familiar looking team and a table full of steaming food that looked to good to be real.

"Sakura-san, Naruto-san," Haku mumbled staring at the cheerful teens who were smiling brightly at them. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to congratulate you both on your acceptance into the village!" Naruto cheered as he assaulted Haku with a bear hug. "Starting today, you're both shinobi of the leaf!" Sakura giggled as Naruto spun Haku around and then set him down next to her, Sakura blushed and took a step away from him so that their shoulders wouldn't be touching.

"Sakura," both teens twitched at the voice directly behind them, turning both Haku and Sakura stared curiously at Kakashi as he stopped just behind them.

"I think it's about time you went to bed." Kakashi said calmly. "You'll have to get up early tomorrow so that we can find a good doctor for you." Sakura blushed a bright crimson at the reminder of her pregnancy. She stammered out an agreement and quickly headed towards the staircase, intending to go upstairs.

"Sakura-chan where are you going?" Naruto asked loudly, making every turn to see that Sakura was intending to go up stairs.

"I um, kind of, sort of... live here?" Sakura said looking sheepishly at her teammates. Zabuza immanently snapped around to glare at Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke nearly fell over in shock and Haku looked like his brain just jammed. Sakura chuckled nervously before she made a quick retreat up the stairs, not liking how the two boys on her team were staring at her in come pleat and utter horror.

Just as Sakura ducked into her room, she heard Naruto cry out 'NO! SAKURA-CHAN CAN'T LIVE WITH TWO MEN!' fallowed by what was properly the sound of two people getting in a fistfight. Sakura tried really hard to ignore the burning in her face, although she was sure that her glowing face was the only reason she could navigate around her dark and unfamiliar room.

_If only you knew the half of it._ Sakura thought with a chuckle as she picked out her nightclothes and quickly readied herself for bed. It wasn't even ten minutes after she was ready that she heard the front door open and close, curious Sakura went to her window and saw that Kakashi was holding both Sasuke and Naruto in head locks and were intending to leave the property, at least Zabuza had enough manners to see them off the property.

"Sakura-san?" Sakura jumped at the soft voice, she turned and saw that Haku was poking through the small opening of her door.

"Yes Haku-san?" Sakura asked turning towards him slightly. "Is everything alright?"

"I was wondering if, maybe you could answer a few questions?" Haku asked softly as he opened the door just a little further, Sakura nodded and waved him in as she went towards the chest at the end of her bed and sat down on it.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as Haku paused before her before he sat down hesitantly.

"I was wondering why you weren't with your parents," Haku said slowly, Sakura smiled and let out a small giggle.

"This is my parent's house." Sakura answered. "It was theirs when they first married. The only reason why we don't live here anymore is because it was destroyed thirteen years ago. This property and the surrounding areas were beat up pretty bad, this one was just finished getting fixed recently."

"Okay," Haku said slowly. "But that doesn't explain why you're living here with us instead of with your parents."

"Do you remember that conversation we had with my parents a few days ago?" Sakura asked, Haku nodded and Sakura took a deep breath before she continued. "Well my parents have our backs but my father's three brothers hate my mother and, there for, they hate me. They all but out right own my family and are extremely old school. And by old school I mean that they were inches away from hiring someone to kill mom because she wasn't married to my dad when she got pregnant with me." Haku blinked but nodded so that Sakura could continue with her story.

"The only reason they didn't is because mom walked into the compound with lord Hokage right behind her and flat out demanded grandfather to let Kizashi marry her because the consequence of him not doing so out weighed the consequences of letting them get married. Grandfather agreed just to make the whole arrangement go away because it was giving him a headache. My dad's brothers were—are—apart of the Haruno Council. When they heard of my pregnancy they wanted the same thing they wanted with mother."

"...that would be?" Haku asked when Sakura suddenly snapped her mouth shut.

"They wanted child to be killed. I told them over my dead body and they... they agreed." Sakura waited anxiously as Haku absorbed the information and slowly pulled his thoughts together.

"...Is there anyway around this?" Haku asked with a frown. "Is there away to make sure that none of he-she" Haku struggled trying to speak of the child before he finaly just shook his head. "—_they_, don't have to die?" Sakura glanced up at him shyly before she nodded.

"Yes there is one." Sakura agreed slowly. "But lord Hokage and my parents are trying to find another way around it; hence the reason for my living with you two."

"I don't understand."

"You and Zabuza-san are going to have an Anbu guard for the fallowing year and possibly after words." Sakura explained. "My parents can't afford that kind of protection. So Lord Hokage agreed for me to live with you two until they find another way around my uncle's demands."

"I see," Haku sighed. "So you are here to protect the child." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Then perhaps you should sleep here with her." Sakura squeaked and jumped at the deep voice that chuckled from the other side of her doorway.

"We need to work on your sensing abilities," Zabuza said lowly as he stared unamusedly at Sakura, who was doing a poor imitation of a tomato. "Since we now know that you and the kid are in danger, Haku and I will help train you in sensing other people's chakras."

"O-okay."

"Now both of you get to sleep." Zabuza huffed as he lifted himself off the doorway. "And Haku, I was joking about you sleeping in here with Sakura. There are Anbu's out side watching the perimeter." Zabuza didn't wait for an answer before he left the two of them and searched out his own room so he could sleep for the night.

"Kakashi-sensei mentioned a team meeting tomorrow." Sakura murmured to Haku as she stood up from where she previously sat. "He said it starts at 7:30 in the morning. After that me and him are going to go doctor hunting with my mom."

"Then you'll need all the rest you can get." Haku agreed as he rose and bowed to Sakura before he left the room quietly. Sakura let out a slight giggle before she quickly climbed into her bed and just as quickly fell asleep for the night.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura sighed as she walked beside Naruto, the two of them were going to get lunch, Sasuke was going to go train; Haku and Zabuza were going to get her mom so they could go searching for a doctor and Kakashi had a meeting to go to. Sakura smiled as Naruto ran around with a perfectly square box rushing after him, it wasn't long before he pointed out that abnormality. Sakura coughed as the box exploded in three different shades of smoke (yellow, blue and pink), she quickly stepped away from the three children, waving her hand in front of her to get the smoke to go away.

"I'm Moegi, the sassiest kunochi in the academy!" A little girl with bright orange hair giggled with a pose.

"I'm Udon! I love mathematics!" a boy with glasses shouted performing is own pose

"And I'm Konohamaru! The leader of Konohamaru team and future Hokage!" a familiar looking little boy with wild brown locks shouted, standing between the other two with his hands on his hips. Sakura while stared at the three trying to decide if they were cute or annoying, Naruto piped up with his greetings and then promptly told the three academy students that he was busy.

"Hay boss is this girl?" Konohamaru asked wiggling his pinky at Naruto, Sakura glared at Naruto in warning.

Naruto sputtered for a moment, clearly trying to weigh the benefits of telling Konohamaru no verses the crippling consequences if he said yes. "Konohamaru! Why aren't you in the academy?! Shouldn't you be studying or something?"

"Like you have room to talk." Sakura mumbled at the blond. "You used to skip out on class for a living."

"Ghaa! Sakura-chan don't tell him that!" Naruto cried looking desperately at her, his expression only made her grin.

"Naruto-nii you promised to play Ninja with us!" Moegi shouted suddenly.

"Yeah boss! Please!" Konohamaru and Udon begged together, Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"A ninja playing ninja," Sakura mused softly eyeing the three children and her teammate. "I can't decide if that's sad or amusing."

"Hay who do you think you are?" Konohamaru asked looking like she just insulted him. "Boss you really couldn't be going out with someone who's as ugly as her right?"

Sakura's brow ticked and she turned around her foot, quickly walking away from her teammate and the three children. _I'd better leave before I decide to get violent with the brat._

"I mean seriously who in this world has that big of a forehead?" Konohamaru asked loudly, making Sakura stop in her retreat and Naruto to freeze.

"Um Konohamaru," Naruto started slowly, his face paling.

"She even looks like a civilian!" the boy continued not noticing the dark aura coming from Sakura or how pale Naruto was looking. "Dose she even train with you boss?"

"Oh geeze Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted taking a step back words. "Did you have to say that?"

"Huh?" Konohamaru turned to see that Sakura was approaching them, the smile on her face was anything but cheerful and seemed to promise pain and suffering for the three children.

"Konohamaru RUN!" Konohamaru turned to see that Naruto was already running for his life, one glance at a suddenly sprinting pinkette made Konohamaru start running as well; Udon and Moegi weren't far behind him.

"Did you have to call her a civilian?" Naruto asked as he ran, just as Konohamaru got an extra incentive to run slightly faster then his friends.

"What is she some kind of demon?" Konohamaru asked loudly. Naruto didn't reply as Konohamaru suddenly collided with another body, seeing that it wasn't a civilian or another leaf shinobi, Naruto, Sakura and the two children skidded to a halt.

"That hurt brat," the older boy said with a glare at Konohamaru.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**If you want longer chapters please let me know.**

**Suggestions are helpful **

**Opinions are loved **

**Helpful flames are welcome! **

**If I've messed up on someone's personality let me know! **** (And NO CURSING!)**

**Page 10**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hell of the Unexpected**

Chapter 4: Others are starting to look

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"As you all properly have guessed by the increase of foreign shinobi in the village," Hiruzen started, staring at the Jonin instructors in front of him. Even Zabuza was leaning against a nearby wall to listen in on the conversation. "The time for the chunin exams has come." Zabuza stiffened and he straightened in his stance slightly, his eyes narrowing on Kakashi; who nodded at him in return.

"Will those of you with the newest genin please step forward and tell me if you want them to participate in the exams or not." Kakashi and Zabuza seemed to be having a conversation with each other and the Hokage sighed before he told Kakashi to go first.

"Right," Kakashi sighed as he stepped forward. "I, Kakashi Hatake, would like to recommend Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha for the chunin exams. Sakura Haruno, as you know lord Hokage, is unable to participate for the exams. So I request that Zabuza-san's son, Haku, step in as her replacement for the exams."

"Now wait a—"

"Very well." Hiruzen interjected before Zabuza could say anything. He turned to the under probation Jonin and gave him a kind looking smile, Zabuza knew better then to take it at face value. "Zabuza-san are you alright with your son taking the test or would like to have Sakura-chan to take the exams?" Zabuza glared at Kakashi before he leaned back against the wall grumbling under his breath, while the Hokage chuckled and Kakashi just oozed 'smugness' as if he knew that Zabuza would eventually agree with Hiruzen's help.

"Kakashi what's wrong with Sakura-san?" Asuma Sarutobi asked as he took a step forward, his eyes looking curiously at the white haired Jonin.

"Hm? Oh nothing you need to worry about." Kakashi answered with a grin, ignoring Zabuza's dark look shot at him rather pointedly. "You going to let your students in the exams?"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Hay that hurts!" Konohamaru shouted as the boy he ran into held him up off the ground.

"I really hate little brats like you the most," the boy mumbled in return, he pulled his fist back making Konohamaru flinch. "You should know better then to piss off your elders!"

"Don't!" Sakura shouted as she took a few hurried steps forward, she stopped when Konohamaru was suddenly dropped. Sakura blinked as the boy recoiled from Konohamaru and cradled his wrist closer to himself for inspection, Sakura immanently looked around herself looking for the reason of the smaller boy's freedom.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted hurrying to take his place in front of Sakura. "Hurry up and get over here!" Konohamaru quickly complied and ducked behind Naruto, Sakura quickly ushered all three children a little further down the back road.

"Stupid brat," the boy in black growled out reaching for the strange white bandaged thing on his back.

"Kankuro don't!" the blonde girl just a few paces behind shouted, the boy turned and stared wide eyed at the girl. Just behind her stood what appeared to be another girl with long black hair and loose green clothing, what was surprising was that the other girl was holding a kunai knife to the blonde's neck and glaring at him in warning.

"T-Temari." Kankuro stammered out, he glared at the girl before glaring up the black haired boy sitting in the tree and glanced back Naruto, Sakura, and the three children hiding behind the pinkette.

"I suggest you back off." Sasuke said as he studied the two foreign shinobi. "You're out numbered and Haku hates it when people disobey him."

"That's a boy?!" Kankuro shouted pointing at Temari and the dark haired girl—boy half hidden behind the blonde.

"Yes I am." Haku growled out, pressing a little harder on Temari's neck. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Temari." The blonde girl said immanently. "That's my brother and teammate Kankuro."

"Temari," Kankuro hissed out.

"Haku," Sakura called out softly, drawing everyone's attention towards her. The black haired boy behind Temari stiffened and looked at her. "Come on we have an appointment to keep." Haku stared at Sakura before he sighed and removed his kunai from Temari's throat. Before either sibling could move, he was gone and standing in front of Sakura, both hands out stretched towards her, his expression slightly worried.

"They didn't touch you did they?" Haku asked softly, making Sakura giggle slightly.

"No the boy only wanted to punch Konohamaru for running into him." Sakura reassured.

"Kankuro!"

Sakura turned just in time with Haku to see that the sand Nin was holding his white mummy thing on his back before him threateningly. Haku was immanently standing protectively in front of her with Naruto at his side; Sakura saw the stance of the siblings and decided that she should properly work on getting the three children away from the beginnings of a fight.

"Kankuro enough." Sakura paused in mid turn to look up at Sasuke, there on the other side of the tree stood a red haired boy with black ringed eyes.

"G-Gaara!" Kankuro and Temari stammered out together.

"You're embarrassing our village." the red head replied glaring pointedly at the boy. "Back down."

"R-right." Kankuro mumbled as he swung his white mummy thing back over his shoulders. The red head studied Sasuke for a moment before he swiveled to look at Haku. Making a hand sign the boy disappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared in front of Kankuro and Temari, both of whom flinched as he stood up.

"Please accept my apologies on their behalf." Gaara murmured looking at Haku then at Sasuke as the boy landed to stand beside Haku and Naruto.

"It's no problem." Sakura said as took a step forward, making the red head's eyes swivel towards her for a moment. "I was going to punish Konohamaru for being rude anyways." Haku took a slight step closer to Sakura, his stance lowering slightly as he did so, Sakura sighed and took a step slightly further behind the boy.

"Aw isn't that sweet," Kankuro cooed mockingly with a sneer. "Protecting you're little girlfriend—"

"Kankuro shut up." Gaara ordered coldly, making the older boy's brow twitch slightly.

_Two of the four aren't people to ignore._ Gaara thought as he studied the four leaf shinobi before him. _And all three of the boys are standing protectively in front of the girl._ Gaara's eyes narrowed in on Sakura, taking in her appearance but found nothing that was odd for a twelve year old girl, the most outstanding thing about her was her odd hair color. _Could she be more then she appears to be?_

"What are you three doing here?" Sasuke asked lazily, drawing the sibling's attention to himself once more. "More importantly," Sasuke looked pointedly at Gaara, "What's your name?"

"My name is Gaara," the red head replied calmly. "I'm curious about you too."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered with a smirk.

"And you?" Gaara asked swiveling his eyes to look pointedly at Haku.

Haku narrowed his eyes at Gaara. "I don't talk to people who abuse children." Sakura snickered lightly at Haku's response; Gaara stared at him for a moment before he turned away.

"...We have to go." Gaara mumbled to his teammates.

"Wait a moment!" Sakura shouted after them, popping back out from behind Haku, who shifted to let the other three look at her but not enough to through something at her. "I can tell from your head bands that your sand Nin, but you each forgot to answer Sasuke's other question. What are you three doing here?"

"Well your right about our village, we are from Sunagakure." Temari said with a grin at Sakura, she cocked one hip and held out her passport to the four shinobi. "We're here for the chunin exams."

"Chunin exams what's that?" Naruto asked, Sakura slapped a hand to her face as Sasuke sighed.

"The Chunin exams are what you take so you can become a chunin." Konohamaru piped up once he saw that no one else was going to.

"Ah! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Naruto asked excitedly. "I'm so there!"

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura snapped, crossing her arms. "For the chunin exams, you need to be recommended by your instructor." Sakura heard Kankuro and Temari snicker before they left, Gaara not far behind them.

"So how are we going to convince Kakashi-sensei that we're ready for the chunin exams?" Naruto asked looking at his teammates; Sakura sighed and rubbed at her temple.

"Naruto we're going to be seeing Sensei in about an hour." Sakura informed him. "You three can ask him then."

"Us three?" Naruto questioned staring at Sakura dumbly.

"Why won't you be taking the exam?" Sasuke asked with a frown at his only female teammate.

"Don't either one of you two play dumb with me." Sakura growled glaring pointedly at Naruto. "I watched Sensei destroy your clone in Tazuna's house Naruto-baka! You were there for the whole conversation and I know for a fact that you would panic about it and end up telling Sasuke."

"Eh-he-he-he, how long have you known that we've known, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked chuckling as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Idiot!" Sakura snapped punching the blond along his head. "You two were so obvious about it!"

"That and I told her." Haku said with a small smile at the two disgruntled looking boys.

"Yes you did," Sakura quickly agreed. "Thank you for that by the way."

"I think they forgot that we're here." Moegi said softly to Konohamaru and Udon.

"Yeah I noticed that too." Konohamaru agreed. "I'm glade that ugly isn't boss's girl—"

"Oh yeah that reminds me!" Sakura snapped her fingers turned to glare down at Konohamaru. "I haven't punished you for being rude yet!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"You're the best Asuma Sensei!" Ino shouted as she wrapped her arms around her teacher in a tackle hug. Asuma chuckled as Chōji joined in on the hug, it took him a moment but he was able to get out of their strong hold.

"Speaking of the chunin exams," Asuma started slowly, catching how Shikamaru looked at him wirily. "Ino when was the last time you saw Sakura Haruno?" Ino stiffened and immanently distanced herself from her teacher, staring up at him with extreme caution.

"Not since graduation, Why?" Ino answered stiffly, her eyes narrowed at her teacher.

"Oh well it's just something that Kakashi mentioned." Asuma said with a light chuckle. "I was hoping you might be able to tell me why she wouldn't be able to participate in the exams."

"What do you mean by that Sensei?" Shikamaru asked. "What's wrong with Sakura?"

"I don't know," Asuma answered with a shrug. "Kakashi wouldn't tell me."

"...I just remembered that my mom wants me to help out in the store." Ino said suddenly. "I'll meet with you guys tomorrow for the exams!" Ino spun on her heal and quickly left her teammates behind her.

"Yeah right," Shikamaru mumbled. "She's properly off to check on Sakura."

"Why don't you two go with her?" Asuma asked curiously. "Surly you two are curious too."

"Naw~" Shikamaru yawned. "I'm not gonna go because if it's serious enough Ino will tell us later."

_Or so you hope._ Asuma thought with a smile at the two very stiff genin sitting beside him. He could tell Shikamaru was already going through several scenarios that could possibly be wrong with Sakura, and several more that could be wrong that would make Ino _not_ tell them the next time they met up with their female teammate.

Genin were so much fun to mess with.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura sighed as she watched all three of her boys go at it for their first time training together. The boys had to get the two bells from Kakashi-sensei, while she sat on the side lines with Zabuza, watching the three take on Kakashi with a smile. Even Zabuza let out a chuckle every now and again.

"I can't decide to be amused or concerned." Sakura chuckled as she watched Kakashi throw Naruto into Sasuke. "I wonder if Sasuke and Naruto have remembered the key to this test."

"You've been through this test before?" Zabuza asked with clear amusement, Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I can't believe we've been a team for five months already." Sakura chuckled. "Time sure dose fly."

"Yup," Zabuza agreed. "One minute you're passing your genin exams and the next your expecting a baby." Zabuza grinned as he watched Sakura groan and hide her face between her hands in embarrassment. "The only bonus is that you haven't physically changed yet." Zabuza added thoughtfully, not seeing Sakura look up at him curiously. "So innless you come across someone with an unnatural sensing ability you shouldn't be too worried about people finding out."

"Sakura!" Sakura jumped at the voice that called out to her, turning both Sakura and Zabuza watched as a blonde girl raced towards them.

"Ino-pig?" Sakura called when the blonde was within hearing distance. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Why the hell aren't you going to be in the damn test?!" Ino cried out, pointing at Sakura dramatically. "If you keep being lazy I'll beat you in becoming a Chunin!" Sakura's brow twitched at Ino's challenge.

"Shut up you brat," Zabuza growled out, making Ino flinch as she finally noticed his existence. "There are more important things then some test that she can take again in six months." Sakura looked up at Zabuza with a raised eyebrow; both knew that she wouldn't be taking any chunin exam in six months, maybe in a year and half but not in six months.

"Oh yeah like what?" Ino asked, Sakura snapped around to look at Zabuza, her mouth open to speak but she was immanently cut off before she could.

"Sakura," all three turned to see Haku walking towards them calmly, Naruto and Sasuke were going all out on Kakashi in the background. "Kakashi-san says it's about time to take you to the doctor."

"Huh? Already?" Sakura questioned, not seeing the horrified look on Ino's face.

"Yes," Haku agreed as he offered his hands to help pull Sakura up. She smiled at him as she took the offered hands with her own, and with a grunt Haku pulled Sakura onto her feet. Ino stared at Sakura and Haku as the two conversed softly, her eyes riveted onto the pinkette's body, noting the various differences since the last time she saw her.

"...Billboard brow why do you need to go to the doctor?" Ino asked as soon as she saw Sakura begin to turn towards her. "Are you sick or something?"

"It's none of your business." Zabuza snapped at the blonde, making Ino twitch at the declaration. "Come on you two, we have to hurry."

"Right," Sakura agreed as she began to walk towards the exit of the training grounds with Haku behind her. "I'll see you later pig." Ino watched the three go until Haku wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and then all three were gone before the blonde could blink.

_You should know better then to try to keep secrets from me._ Ino thought as she glared where the pinkette had disappeared. _I'll find out eventually..._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Well doctor what's your prognosis?" Zabuza asked as the head doctor of the hospital returned to Sakura's examination room. Apparently, Lord Hokage pulled some strings and had the head doctor look over Sakura specifically.

"Well she's pregnant alright." The man agreed with a nod at Zabuza. "You wanna know the gender?"

"No thank you." Sakura said almost immanently, with a kind smile. "I want to be surprised."

"Alright then," the man nodded in understanding at Sakura. "Does the father know?"

"I'm right here." Haku said shyly from where he stood between Zabuza and Sakura, the doctor blinked owlishly at him. "I want to be surprised as well."

"Well you two are in for one hell-of-a-rollercoaster ride." The man chuckled good-naturedly at them. "Haruno-san is about five months along—"

"We knew that." Zabuza growled out

"And has a weak body." The doctor continued looking exasperated at the man beside him. "Generally I would tell girls like her to get an abortion," Sakura flinched at the word and looked away from the three men in the room with her. "But she's too far along right now." The doctor turned to look at Sakura pointedly. "The birthing process is going to be hard. You're too small and young to be having a child. You'll have to gain as much weight as you can to keep the child and yourself healthy. With luck this will also help you with the birthing process."

"Are you saying that gaining weight would help me _survive_ the birthing process?" Sakura asked softly, the man nodded in agreement.

"Like I said, you're just too small." The man sighed and scratched at his temple almost tiredly. "You shouldn't have been able to get pregnant to begin with, you're malnourished. So now your body is literally giving up what little of its nourishments to feed the child. You have to start eating for two now Haruno-san."

"...I understand." Sakura sighed.

"Oh and one more thing," the doctor piped up, turning all three Shinobi's attention back onto himself. "No training, got that? I know you're a kunochi but if you want to survive the birthing, you need to gain the weight it takes to feed the child. Other wise the possibility of you bleeding continually after words, remains at the seventy percent that it's at right now."

"I don't understand." Sakura replied in confusion, her answer making the doctor sigh wirily.

"I mean that the less nutrients in your body the thinner your blood becomes." The doctor answered tiredly. "The thinner your blood is during birthing then the faster it flows out. If you have too thin blood during the birthing then you won't stop bleeding. You'll end up dyeing from blood loss."

Sakura was praying that she had heard him wrong, but one look at Haku's unnaturally pale face only reassured her that, no, she hadn't misheard her doctor.

"Can you tell me when the child's due?" Zabuza asked curiously, the doctor looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"She's five months pregnant," the doctor replied. "It takes ten months for an egg to completely form into a human being. She's half way to her delivery date already."

"So five months from now." Haku murmured, Sakura nodded weakly beside him.

"How much weight do I need to gain?" Sakura asked numbly.

"Well your only a hundred pounds right now... and you have five months to get to the appropriate weight needed for a safe delivery..." the doctor murmured and mumbled to himself as he scratched numbers down on his clipboard. "You need to gain approximately an extra fifty pounds by your delivery date."

"So I have to gain fifty pounds by _October_?" Sakura asked looking pale. "That's ten pounds a month!"

"And the more weight you pack on between now and then the better." The doctor agreed with a cheerful smile. "Lord Hokage has told me to keep my mouth shut about you so no worries about your monthly check-ins." The doctor then left the room because he had other patents to tend to; Sakura groaned and thumped her head against Haku's shoulder.

"There's no way I can hide an extra fifty pounds." Sakura groaned out weakly. "Everyone is going to find out and then just like mom said, all hell is going to break loss."

"You don't have to worry so much Sakura; it's not good for the baby." Haku said as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders and gently led her towards the door. "I told you and your parents that I would stand beside you. No matter what happens, I'll protect you both."

Sakura couldn't hide her blush any more then Zabuza could hide how proud he was of Haku's declaration.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**If you want longer chapters please let me know.**

**Suggestions are helpful **

**Opinions are loved **

**Helpful flames are welcome! **

**If I've messed up on someone's personality let me know! **** (And NO CURSING!)**

**Page 9**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hell of the Unexpected**

Chapter 5: Chunin exams

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Haku sighed as he and his new teammates finally entered the arena for the second stage of the chunin exams. He listened patiently as the Hokage spoke, argued with Sasuke about the mark on his neck, and then marched up the staircase to watch the fight between Sasuke and another leaf shinobi.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were mad." Chuckled a voice from behind him, Haku snapped around with wide eyes.

"Kakashi-san!" Haku shouted, blinking surprise. "How's Sakura? Is she doing well?" Kakashi chuckled as Naruto barreled into him.

"She's gained some weight like the doctor told her too." Kakashi answered, pushing Naruto away slightly. None of the members of team seven seemed to notice how focused team ten seemed to be on them. "She actually looks healthy for once." Haku sighed in relieve before he remembered what happened in the forest and paled drastically.

"_Sasuke will seek me out soon." The man chuckled as Haku growled at him irritatedly. "And you... you must be that boy that Kakashi brought back, the one with the blood line." Haku immanently stiffened and pulled Sasuke over one shoulder quickly retreated towards Naruto._

"_How's your lover doing?" Haku felt his heart stop at the question, even if fear gripped him, Haku didn't stop in retreating. "She must be pretty big by now..." He knew the man was simply stalling him, trying to capture him like he had with Sasuke. "I wonder what the child would look like, green or black eyes, hmm?"_

"Kakashi-san in the forest—"

"I already know." Kakashi sighed, cutting Haku off.

"He knew about Sakura." Haku continued slightly panicked. Kakashi twitched at the news, his one good eye widening. "Who's with Sakura? He wants her and the—"

"Relax Haku," Kakashi ordered, cutting Haku off again. "Don't worry, Zabuza is with her and he has his own personal Anbu squad fallowing him around."

"But he's a _Sanin_." Haku hissed still distressed about the matter. _He's after the baby!_

"I know," Kakashi replied tiredly. "I'll inform Lord Hokage as soon as possible. He'll put more guards around the house just for safety sakes. But first..." Kakashi turned to watch Sasuke's fight seriously, Haku turned to see that the curse mark was trying to over power Sasuke and he was fighting it.

"_Sasuke stop! She wouldn't want you to kill them! You know that!" Sasuke didn't seem fazed in the least, Haku gritted his teeth. "Sakura wouldn't forgive you! She'd __**hate**__ you!" That got his attention._

"_You know her as well as I do! She wouldn't forgive you for falling into the steps of a murder!" Haku shouted, not caring if the other two teams were listening attentively. "Wake up and open your eyes! There's no reason for you to kill them! They've given up!"_

After what seemed like an endless moment to Kakashi and Haku, Sasuke finally pushed the mark back and soon after won the match. Kakashi suddenly appeared in the arena and with Sasuke at his side, both disappeared from sight. Haku knew that Kakashi was going to do something about the mark that Orochimaru had given him; he could only hope that the Sanin didn't show up again.

Haku watched as fight after fight went passed, he memorized each genin and their strength and weaknesses. He watched Naruto fight against someone named 'Kiba Inuzuka' and had won the match. He listened to the leaf genin just passes beside him and listened to Kakashi's helpful information that he told to both Haku and Naruto so that they understood the reason behind each fight. When it came to his own fight, Haku had trouble tearing his eyes away from the board.

_Ino Yamanaka_

_VS._

_Haku Momochi_

"I wasn't joking when I called you his son." Kakashi mumble to the boy beside him, when Haku turned to look up at him, all wide eyed and wondering, Kakashi smiled at him. "It was the only way to allow Zabuza's entrance into the village. We told the council that he was your father, which in a manner of speaking he kind of is, and that your bloodline came from your mother who died when you were young."

_So in all technically, they didn't lie._ Haku smiled at Kakashi cheerfully and all but skipped down the stairs to meet his opponent in the arena below.

"Alright cross-dresser, you ready to lose?" Ino asked with a cocky stance and a smug looking grin. Haku stared at Ino dumbly for a moment, before he felt his brow twitch and looked up at Kakashi as if asking a question.

"Yes, you have to fight her." Kakashi drowned out lazily. "No, you cannot kill her."

Haku sighed and bowed his head as if disappointed.

Ino's confidence wavered slightly.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura sat in the arena worriedly, she hadn't seen much of Naruto during the month since the second round of the exams and she had only caught glimpses of Haku during that time.

"Hay billboard brow!" Sakura turned in her seat and blinked curiously up at a familiar blonde approaching her; Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the blonde and growled warningly.

"Hay pig," Sakura murmured, watching as Ino and her teammate Chōji approached them hesitantly; apparently, neither cared too much for Zabuza's presence.

During the preliminary round of the exams, Haku had been caught in Ino's family jutsu. The good news was that Ino lost control of the jutsu and had accidently released Haku from it. The bad news was that she lost control of her jutsu because Haku had been panicking about Sakura and the blonde found out about the pregnancy when she possessed him. After that Haku won rather easily and Ino's first duty after she got out of the forest of death was to hunt Sakura down and ask a million and one questions about it; then she said that since Sakura didn't have any female friends that she'd do her best to help the pinkette through the processes. Zabuza didn't like the way she worded the declaration and has such, refused to let Ino get too close to Sakura or stay around too long.

"How are you feeling?" Ino asked as she sat on Sakura's other side, ignoring the man that was glaring at her rather bluntly. "You've gotten bigger since last month." Sakura blushed and wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively. "Being big is a good thing! Remember?" Ino said slightly panicked at her once friend's reaction, neither girl cared to look at Chōji's reaction to Ino's confession.

"If I didn't know from Haku then I still wouldn't know. When's your next appointment?" Ino asked as she snatched a bag of chips away from Choji and passed them over to Sakura. Chōji looked like he was about to protest, but one glare from Zabuza and Ino shut up the Akimichi heir.

"It's later today, after the exams." Sakura answered. "The doctor wanted Haku there so as soon as the exams are over, he's worried about the size of my stomach. So once the exams are over he's going run a few tests, and a lot of those tests require Haku's presence. Thankfully the hospital isn't too far from here."

"Yeah no kidding," Ino let out a chuckle and smiled at Sakura. "So who's your lover going up against?"

"He's going up against a sound member." Sakura answered pulling out the sheet of paper that held the contests and their information as well as who was going up against who in the first set of rounds. "Some sound guy named 'Dosu', but I don't see him in here."

"So you don't know what happened to him?" Ino asked looking curiously over Sakura's shoulder. "How'd you know his name and village affiliation?"

"Haku told me when he returned from the forest." Sakura answered. "Apparently they drew lots. Haku's going last in these things."

"Oh geeze girl, you're in for one hell of a show!" Ino laughed, making Sakura chuckle in agreement.

"Will you two shut up?" both girls twitched at the voice an agitated spectator from in front of them, when the looked they saw that the man was standing up and glaring at them specially.

"We're sorry," Ino and Sakura said together.

"We'll be quieter from now on." Sakura told him with a shy looking smile. "Promise."

"You'd better," the man trailed off as he suddenly saw that Sakura's outfit was designed different then what was aloud for most kunochi's. "What's with your out fit pinky? You look like you're pregnant." Sakura paled and pulled her knees to her chest, her eyes finding her feet to be really interesting. Ino looked like she couldn't decide from scolding the man and comforting Sakura, Zabuza looked like he really wanted to kill the man but knew that he couldn't and Chōji looked confused.

"Hay man back off." All three kids and Zabuza locked eyes onto the blacked haired kunochi right in front of them. "If you don't, I can always say that I tripped when one of my senbon fell out of my sleeve accidently hit you some place vital." The man paled and sat down quickly, not daring to look away from the arena below him.

"...That was an interesting threat." Zabuza mused, the kunochi turned slightly to grin at over her shoulder at them.

"Thank you miss." Sakura said softly, lowering her legs from her seat. "You didn't have to say that, it could have back fired on you."

"It's fine." The girl said as she turned around in her seat to get a better look at Sakura. "Huh, the brat needs glasses. There's nothing wrong with your dress, you aren't showing anything, like at all. What are you like three months? That's when I started showing."

"You were pregnant?" Sakura and Ino asked together, making the girl chuckle at them.

"Yeah when I was sixteen. That was last year."

"Ah, then that means your kid is a year old right?" Ino asked, leaning forward eagerly. "So where is he? Back at your village?"

"She and ah..." the girl hesitated for a moment. "She's not here..." Sakura and Ino blinked at her, it took Sakura all of two seconds to understand the look on the older girl's face.

"Miscarriage..." Sakura breathed as if it were some forbidden word, the older girl flinched and gave a hesitant smile.

"Actually she was a still born." She whispered the correction. "Turns out, those with type 'O' negative, have a harder time keeping a child."

"I'm sorry," Sakura murmured, trying not to cry for the older girl's misfortune.

"It doesn't hurt as much anymore." The girl reassured gently, suddenly fireworks went off and the signal for the first match's beginning. "I don't know about you, but I'd like to see how my teammates are doing in the finals." Sakura and Ino gave nervous chuckles before they returned to watching the contestants wait for the matches begin.

Sakura and Ino cheered loudly during Naruto's fight and were two of the loudest people in the crowed when the blond boy won his match. They complied together when Shino was announced as the winner by forfeit, they cheered loudly for Shikamaru's fight (at this point Zabuza deemed them embarrassing and promptly abandoned them, leaving only Chōji behind as company), they giggled together when Haku stood out in the middle of the arena sulkily before the proctor named him the winner and finally, they waited patiently for Sasuke's arrival. When the last Uchiha does arrive, Sakura is attempting to study his appearance beside Haku and Naruto while Ino is cheering just as loudly as the crowd. Half way through the amazing match between Sasuke and Gaara, Sakura noticed small whitish feathers gently floating around her.

Not thinking much about it, Sakura dismissed the genjutsu. The first thing she saw was a sound shinobi falling towards her with blood stained kunai drawn and held at the ready. Sakura didn't know what to do other then scream and cover her head; if she did she just might be able to protect the child. Luckily Kakashi cut the sound shinobi down before he reached her.

"Sakura are you alright?" Kakashi asked as he blocked a few weapons thrown at him.

"Yes I'm fine," Sakura answered. "What's going on?"

"The village is under attach." Kakashi answered throwing one of his kunai knifes. "Looks like Sand and Sound banded together against us." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"What can I do?" Sakura asked as she studied her surroundings curiously, she could see Zabuza off in the distance fighting off three sand chunin and a Jonin by himself.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I can't let you fight." Kakashi replied as he made a few hand signs. "I can use your help in waking Naruto and Shikamaru though." Slamming his hand down onto the civilian he was crouching over, Sakura stared dumbly at a small brown pug that puffed into existence there.

"Hello there," the pug said once he caught sight of Sakura. "You're that girl that went missing a few months back. Nice to see you're unhurt."

"Introductions later," Kakashi ordered as he blocked another wave of thrown weapons. "Sakura you're going to take Pakkun to Naruto and Shikamaru, you are to wake them and then get to safety as fast as possible. You are not to get into any fights is that understood?"

"Yes," Sakura grumbled to her teacher. _He asked if I understood not if I'll comply._

"Good, Pakkun, once Sakura's done waking the boy's you are to lead them to Sasuke." Kakashi continued. "Their mission is retreat, regroup and wait out the attach until me or another ally finds them. Is that clear? Then get going!"

"Right!" Sakura slid onto the floor and crawled past Ino and Chōji, she made a mental note tell Ino about how cute the two of them looked passed out together. It didn't take Sakura long to get to Naruto and Shikamaru, they were passed out beside each other. Sakura smiled at Naruto and quickly released him from the genjutsu before she crawled over to Shikamaru, she studded the Nara heir for a moment, it didn't take long before the boy's brow started twitching.

"Shikamaru you big faker" Sakura hissed lowly at the boy. Pakkun stepped up and bit Shikamaru's leg, the boy genius stayed still for all of two seconds before sat up and screamed, waving his leg around with Pakkun still attached.

"Let go of me!" Shikamaru hissed at the pug as he pulled him off his leg. "I was hoping to sleep this out or at least until I was given no other choice but to act."

"Yeah well tough luck." Sakura replied, turning towards a still confused looking Naruto. "We've got a mission—"

"Sakura!" the three genin snapped around just in time to see a sound shinobi get impaled from the front by Kakashi.

"You two are going to go after Sasuke!" Kakashi snapped out, Naruto nodded his attention captured by his teacher. "Naruto I suggest you duck." Naruto all but tackled Sakura in a response, both teams looked up in time to see another Jonin in a neon green body suit standing there with one hand pressed against a sound Shinobi's face. Seemingly with little effort, the green glad Jonin pushed the sound Nin through the wall, creating an alternate exit for the three genin.

"Gai be more careful!" Kakashi ordered. "Shikamaru, Naruto! You are to go after Sasuke; we'll cover you! Sakura you know what you have to do." Kakashi added almost in warning, Sakura nodded her agreement.

"That's great," Kakashi smiled at them. "Now go!" all three genin and the pug took off out the hole and into the forest. Kakashi and Gai surveyed their surroundings once more, Kakashi's eyes swiveling to land on a team of sound shinobi standing around a single Anbu agent. Kakashi could hear the man's words as clear as day.

"You give the boy too much credit," one of the sounds Nin mumbled in disagreement, watching as the Anbu agent pulled out another card. "And this one's nothing special."

"She's the one you have to be wiry of." The Agent replied his voice sending shivers over Kakashi's spin even though he didn't let them show. "Not a scratch is to come to her, understand? Orochimaru-sama wants her unharmed and perfectly healthy. You can do what you want with the other two."

Kakashi growled as he realized that the agent was giving the sound shinobi information on his team, more specifically his female student that was unable to protect herself. Kakashi thought he heard Gai call out to him, but he wasn't paying attention; that traitor was about to realize what a big mistake he just made.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

When Haku finally reached the section that Sakura should have been waiting in, he could only see a war zone. Seeing a flash of white and hearing the familiar sound of chirping birds, Haku snapped around to see the familiar white haired Jonin going hell bent after an Anbu agent.

"Haku!" said boy turned around and watched, almost amusedly, as Zabuza swung his giant sword and flung a body off it's tip as he rested it over his shoulder. "Where's pinky? I haven't seen her since the second fight."

"Kakashi-san!" Haku shouted in panic as he spun on his heal and ran towards team seven's Jonin instructor, not noticing Zabuza covering for him as he fallowed. "Kakashi-san! Where's Sakura?!"

"By now she's been captured. Good luck finding her." The Anbu agent taunted before he disappeared from sight, making Kakashi growl lowly. Zabuza and Haku watched as Kakashi's Chidori enclosed hand snapped out and struck out three Sound Jonin's at the same time.

_Remind me never to piss Kakashi-san off._ Haku and Zabuza thought at the same time, looking slightly pale, it took Haku an extra second or two to realize just what the strange Anbu member had said. Haku felt as if his own bloodline had a mind of its own because his heart was suddenly frozen and he was feeling almost faintish.

_I have no way of tracking her!_ Haku thought slightly panicked, his eyes sweeping across seats. It didn't take him long to catch sight of the large whole in the wall that led to the forest directly behind the arena._ How am I supposed to protect her if she's not beside me?!_

Haku ignored everyone as he all but barreled out the whole and tried to track the foot prints that were the approximately the right size to be Sakura's. There were a few miss haps where it was more then clear that the kids had tried to throw off their followers, Haku cursed at the realization that someone else was fallowing them. He made a hand sign and concentrated on his chakra, trying to find the familiar chakra of the girl he had been living with.

"_You two won't let me do physical training so I'm doing mental training." Sakura said calmly. She was sitting in the window seat on the first floor, a book in hand and a scroll beside her._

Haku gritted his teeth as he concentrated, he had found one of the chunin contests facing off against eight others, but he had a Jonin with him so Haku wasn't concerned about the lazily boy.

"_That made no sense pinky." Zabuza replied with a frown, making Sakura giggle again._

"_I'm reading about pressure points at the moment." Sakura answered, she lifted her book for emphasis. "Haku already knows about them, I just figured I could read up on them too."_

Haku ignored the chakra signals of the ten people grouped together and tried to create ice mirrors at the very edges of his senses, once that was done he created one in front of himself and stared through it at the various images shown to him.

"_Uh-huh... and what about that horde of books there?" Zabuza asked pointing at the three hug stacks of books and scrolls that Haku was already grooming through._

"_Oh, I got some books on basic healing because I only know first aid." Sakura commented lazily. "And I have some on chakra manipulation and genjutsu too. Iruka-sensei said I should look into Genjutsu when I was still at the academy but I never did. Now because I can't train my body, I've decided to train my head. I might as well learn something instead doing nothing."_

While switching through the image's Haku pressed himself and made a few more ice mirrors further away, using his already there mirrors as extensions. The first person he saw that was helpful to his goal of finding Sakura was the sight of Sasuke. Haku didn't question why the boy was huddled over panting and gripping at his shoulder, he just started to enter the mirror when he saw the familiar looking red head jump down on Sasuke, clearly intending to kill him. Haku cursed again as he pushed himself through the mirror, if he could just get through it faster he might be able to save Sakura's teammate!

"_No!"_ Haku froze at the scream and he stared wide eyed at the crimson dressed girl standing protectively in front of Sasuke, one kunai drawn before herself protectively. Haku watched as Gaara roared and slammed Sakura away from himself, pinning her to the tree with his deformed hand. Haku took a deep breath and concentrated on his mirrors that he knew had leaf shinobi around them, once he was sure they each could see his image in the mirror he spoke.

"Team seven is facing off the sand village's Jinchuuriki." Haku said, feeling his voice ice over as he opened his eyes to stare at the various images that were presented to him. "We are in need of medical assistance. We are three miles north of the village. Any bit of help is appreciated; just make sure to send us a medic."

Haku didn't wait for any response from any of the shinobi before he destroyed his mirrors with the exception of the one just a dozen or so feet away from team seven. He ignored Sasuke's Chidori that was ripping through Gaara's right arm, he through his senbon and was pleased that the red head was forced off the branch and retreat, Haku's senbon sticking out of his left leg and shoulder. He landed on the branch that Gaara had just vacated, Sasuke and Naruto landing beside him almost at the same time.

"Let us handle this." Naruto growled as he took off again, his eyes flickering between azure and crimson.

"You get Sakura out of that claw." Sasuke ordered as he fallowed after Naruto, Haku gritted his teeth but knew better then to attach Gaara.

_For your sake Gaara, Sakura better not be hurt._ Haku thought as he turned to examine Sakura, noting how everything between her ankles and her neck was covered in sand...and her eyes were open and she was smiling tiredly at him.

"N-no wo-worries," Sakura panted to him. "Sh-she-e's-s s-sa-ve..." Sakura's head slumped down as she lost conciseness. Haku sighed and concentrated on his chakra, he lost a lot already just getting to them, but he needed to get Sakura out of the sand. He pulled water out of the air and out of the limb he was standing on, he'd need as much water as he could get. Concentrating on gathering the water he had gathered, Haku then placed it at the base of Sakura's neck and fed it beneath her to work against the pressure of the sand. He ignored everything and everyone as he concentrated on working against the tight binding of the sand; he focused mainly on Sakura's stomach area and worked outward.

Haku could hear the fighting seem to increase, he heard the voices around him shouting, he heard them cursing, he felt someone place their hands on his back and he felt a new wave of chakra flood through him. Haku ignored everything as he sighed in relieve, cleared his head anew and pulled more water from around him. He concentrated on feeding it into the small gap that was slowly forming between Sakura's neck and the san, he manipulated it move and weaken the sand until he felt a chunk leave Sakura's shoulders. Then he concentrated on the weakest points of the sand and with a jerk of his hands forced the water through those weak points and broke the sand off of Sakura.

Haku didn't waist any time in lunging forward and wrapping his arms around Sakura, keeping her from falling. Unfortunately for him, a huge blast rocketed through the air and sent both of them off the tree limb, Haku bit his lip as he pulled Sakura close to his body and tried to use the water he had gathered to surround them protectively. He felt them slam through several branches before they seemed to slam into something much more solid then a simple tree branch. Haku felt the air in his lungs leave him as he lost concentration on the water that surrounded them and lost consciences.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Now that's what I call stubborn," a medic nin mumbled as he landed on the ground and hurried over to the teens still locked in an embrace in the heavily dented and soaking wet ground. With a teem of Anbu nearby, three medics approached the children and separated them gently. Calmly laying them on their backs, the medics set about examining them.

"Holy mother of—!" the senor medic cut himself off as he jerked his hands back from the pink haired girl's stomach. "Even unconscious and she's still fighting... that's some scary chakra control."

"What do you mean?" one of the others asked curiously.

"This girl summoned her chakra to protect her stomach and has it constantly repairing any damage done to it." the head medic said in amazement. "She's laced her insides with healing chakra and at the same time she's thickened her skin and strengthened her muscles to levels I've never seen before."

"It's all concentrated in her stomach?" a female Anbu agent asked curiously, making the senor medic nod in agreement. The woman didn't say anything more as she turned her attention to the boy that was still clasping the girl's wrist tightly.

"They're both stubborn," the woman murmured as she rose from her half crouch and turned towards the fight between jinchuriki's. "Focus more on the boy; he took the brunt of the damage."

"Right," the medics chimed as they were already focusing heavily on the boy.

"What now captain?" the woman turned slightly to eye her three teammates.

"We wait." She answered as she turned to look back at the two giant creatures charging at each other. "We can't get involved in that. We'll only get in our boy's way."

"...Understood."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**If you want longer chapters please let me know.**

**Suggestions are helpful **

**Opinions are loved **

**Helpful flames are welcome! **

**If I've messed up on someone's personality let me know! **** (And NO CURSING!)**

**Page 10**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hell of the Unexpected**

Chapter 6: Don't give up!

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Now that's what I call stubborn," a medic nin mumbled as he landed on the ground and hurried over to the teens still locked in an embrace in the heavily dented and soaking wet ground. With a teem of Anbu nearby, three medics approached the children and separated them gently. Calmly laying them on their backs, the medics set about examining them.

"Holy mother of—!" the senor medic cut himself off as he jerked his hands back from the pink haired girl's stomach. "Even unconscious and she's still fighting... that's some scary chakra control."

"What do you mean?" one of the others asked curiously.

"This girl summoned her chakra to protect her stomach and has it constantly repairing any damage done to it." the head medic said in amazement. "She's laced her insides with healing chakra and at the same time she's thickened her skin and strengthened her muscles to levels I've never seen before."

"It's all concentrated in her stomach?" a female Anbu agent asked curiously, making the senor medic nod in agreement. The woman didn't say anything more as she turned her attention to the boy that was still clasping the girl's wrist tightly.

"They're both stubborn," the woman murmured as she rose from her half crouch and turned towards the fight between jinchuriki's. "Focus more on the boy; he took the brunt of the damage."

"Right," the medics chimed as they were already focusing heavily on the boy.

"What now captain?" the woman turned slightly to eye her three teammates.

"We wait." She answered as she turned to look back at the two giant creatures charging at each other. "We can't get involved in that. We'll only get in our boy's way."

"...Understood."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Zabuza sighed as he walked into the hospital room and found himself surprisingly unsurprised at the sight of Haku sitting beside Sakura's hospital bed. This time the boy was laying his head on the bed next to the pinkette's hand, apparently he was asleep. Zabuza shook his head at the sight and took two steps into the room and heard a soft groan, instantly Haku was sitting up straight in his chair and his eyes were locked on to Sakura's face. Even Zabuza had frozen in his mid step towards the other side of Sakura's bed were another chair was waiting for him. Slowly Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she looked around herself tiredly, catching sight of Haku first, Sakura smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"S-sorry," Sakura murmured, Haku was instantly grabbing a cup of water and holding it to her lips. "Thank you." Sakura said when she was done, Haku smiled and returned to his seat. "What time is it?"

"Nearly six thirty," Zabuza answered as he continued to take his seat. "You were out for three days." Sakura gasped and looked kind of scared of the news. "Your kid is alright." Zabuza continued before she could ask, Sakura slumped in her bed with a soft smile; clearly relieved.

"So is the village," Haku continued slowly. "Kakashi took care of a lot of the sound shinobi."

"Really?" Sakura asked amazed, making the two former mist Nin smile and nod.

"Yeah, apparently one of the Anbu members betrayed the village." Zabuza said. "Kakashi tried to take him out but he disappeared before Kakashi got to him." Sakura sighed and leaned back in her slightly upright bed.

"So he took his frustration out on the sound nins. It didn't take them long before they started to avoid him like the plaque." Zabuza let out an amused sinker at the memory. "Not that it did them any good."

"Kakashi also informed me that you were ordered to go hide and stay out of the fight." Sakura twitched at the reminder, her face paling as she saw Haku's too calm face staring back at her. She said nothing as he stared at her with that strained and creepy looking smile, when Sakura finally nodded with a gulp; Haku released a tiered sounding sigh, and rubbed one hand through his black hair. Sakura noticed for the first time that he actually had it down, something he hadn't done since he was accepted into the village. His hand tightened slightly around hers and Sakura raised her eyes back to look at Haku's relieved expression.

"Please don't scare me like that again." Haku sighed, Sakura blushed brightly and nodded.

"I promise that I won't," Sakura answered, Haku smiled and straightened in his seat as he suddenly remembered something.

"Ah I realized something during the attach," Haku said. "I realized that I won't always be there to protect you and that I have no way of tracking you or getting to you quickly if you're in danger..."

"Uh-huh," Sakura hummed in agreement and nodding as she watched Haku fiddle with something between his fingers.

"And I think I've found away around that." Haku said shifting slightly uncomfortably, his cheeks reddening. "I made this while you were sleeping and I would like it very much if you never took it off." In his palm was a tiny delicate silver ring. It was perfectly round with what looked like a tiny snow flake as its center piece. Sakura gasped as she stared at the simplistic ring, she knew her face was bright screaming red but she couldn't find it in her to care at the moment.

"That'll depend if you know which finger to put it on." Sakura said as she held out both hands to Haku shyly. Haku stared at her for a moment, Zabuza was having difficulty hiding his amusement, and after a moment of staring at her hands, Haku clasped her left hand gently. Haku held his breath as he placed the ring on to Sakura's finger that was beside her pinky and middle finger.

"Haku," Sakura sounded gently, her eyes nearly swimming as she stared at him curiously. "Do you know what that finger is called?"

"Y-yes," Haku answered blushing slightly. "It's called the ring finger..."

"Uh-huh," Sakura took a meaningful glance at Zabuza, who glared and looked away from them. "Do you know why it's called the ring finger?"

"Yes," Haku answered with a pouting voice, Zabuza couldn't hold back his snicker at the tone of voice and Sakura shot an irritated look at the older man. "...Will you marry me?" Sakura blinked at Haku in amazement, noting how his face was bright red and he was refusing to look at her face, before she let out a shriek and launched herself at Haku.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were just about to open the door to Sakura's room when they heard Sakura shriek. They were in the room in record time, each looking like they might beat the crap out of who ever wasn't supposed to be there. But the three boys of team seven only saw Haku sitting on the floor with a laughing, but crying, hectically Sakura in his arms and Zabuza was grinning at them from his window seat almost proudly.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked as he stared at Haku and Sakura, the two sat a up and Sakura flinched as she moved her IV out of her way before she held out her left hand for them to see.

"...I don't get it." Naruto said as he stared at the ring on Sakura's hand, Sasuke slapped a hand to his face as Kakashi sighed.

"Sakura and Haku are going to get married." Sasuke droned out as he glared pointedly at Naruto. "Seriously haven't you ever seen an engagement ring before?" Naruto blushed brightly, looking like he might retort when Sakura let out another giggle. Turning the two boys of team seven saw Haku was whispering something to the pinkette and it was clearly amusing because she hadn't stopped giggling yet.

"Kakashi-sensei will you help Sasuke and Naruto pick out the appreciate cloths for a wedding please?" Sakura asked, still blushing brightly.

"Have you two picked out a date already?" Kakashi asked relaxing in his stance._ That was fast..._

"Uh-huh," Sakura mumbled as Haku lifted her and placed her back into her bed.

"We're thinking to have it at the end of the month." Haku said as he turned and sat on the edge of Sakura bed. "This way the weather will still be good and it'll be after the funeral as well."

"Wait, funeral?" Sakura asked, looking slightly panicked at the news. How many people had died while she was asleep? What if someone she knew passed away?

"Lord Hokage passed away," Kakashi said gently, watching as tears sprung to Sakura's eyes. "He left me a message to give to you two." Sakura and Haku were instantly listening to Kakashi, their attention focused sole on him. Kakashi tried to give them a cheerful smile.

"He said 'don't give up'."

Sakura and Haku shared a look and smiled at each other, it was a message they'd take to heart and live by. Neither one saw the look Sasuke gave them or the glare that Zabuza shot at Kakashi or the sad looking smile Naruto gave them. They only saw the need to name their child in away that would honor both the Sandaime and his last words.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Did you get any information on her?" a yellow-eyed man asked as he leaned back in his bed, the young gray haired man beside him straightened.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." The medic at his side answered with a proud smirk. "She's six months pregnant and she's due in October."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Good, she'll be giving birth about the same time that I'll be able to switch bodies."

"That's if everything goes according to plan." Kabuto sighed, instantly Orochimaru's eyes were sharpened on the boy's form. "Sakura-san isn't showing despite how far along she is. And I heard concerns about her miscarrying or possibly dyeing during the delivering."

"Hmm, what do you think?" Orochimaru asked. "You did do a check up on her yourself before the invasion. What do you think of her chances of survival?"

"I think they've increased since her first check up." Kabuto answered. "And in fact she's properly one of the rare few women who won't be showing until the last month of pregnancy."

"And if she survives the pregnancy I want her brought here." Orochimaru said thoughtfully. "She'll be useful in saving a certain bloodline I'm still interested in..."

"You mean Kimimaru's?" Kabuto asked with a frown, he thought about it for a moment before he shrugged. "I don't know if he'll be able to get her knocked up, but anything's possible." Orochimaru grinned at the ceiling.

"Yes, she'll do well to save his bloodline." Orochimaru mused. "She'll end up saving quite a few bloodlines that I have waiting..."

Kabuto showed nothing as he left his master's room, not showing how that one thought was slightly disturbing to him or how he didn't like the thought of turning that bright girl into nothing more then a breeder for the gegaigenkai that his master had collected over the years.

_Just because I don't like the way it's done doesn't mean I can speak out._ Kabuto thought as he marched down the dark hallway. _If she's perfect for saving the various bloodlines then there's no reason why we can't use her._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

After the mass funeral for the Sandaime and the shinobi and what few civilians who had fallen in the attach, Sakura had been on a none stop celebration about her upcoming wedding and engagement with Ino and Hinata with small get together's with the rest of the rookies from their year. When Sakura told Ino, the blonde shouted in agreement in front of her teammates, apparently she forgot to inform Sakura that she was having a team meeting at that moment. The boys of team ten were then caught talking about in front of Kurenai and her team while they were shopping for supplies, Asuma was forced to explain to Kurenai or risk her wrath because of a misunderstanding.

Naruto had wanted to invite three older kids from the academy that had graduated before them, Haku didn't mind so Sakura agreed. Naruto had managed to talk Sakura and Haku into letting Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi to be apart of the wedding. Naruto had even managed to talk them into letting one other person to the wedding.

Sakura decided to wear her mother's wedding dress and Kuranai was kind enough to alter it for her. Her flowers were hand picked by Ino, who wouldn't let anyone else so much as look at the bouquet that she was making until it was done. Hinata and her cousin Neji actually worked on the cards, tables and decorations in general. When Chōji asked to be in charge of the food, Sakura took one look at his determined face and relinquished all control to him. Shikamaru was actually the one to help Sakura and Haku pick out an exact date and time as well as location.

The only thing Sakura wasn't really happy about with letting her friends help with the wedding were her friend's parents. Somehow each of them had managed to find out from their kids for the exception of Shikaku—Ino's father informed him about the development and as a result the famous Ino-Shika-Chō paid a visit to Sakura's home to have a talk with the boy who was planning on marrying her. When one very irritated looking Hiashi showed up on Sakura's front door step, she took one look at the two submissive teens behind him and quickly handed the older man three cards that the two teens had made with the simple request that he didn't tell anyone about it; she closed the door on his shocked face and didn't look back. Shino had actually informed Sakura and Haku that his father and Kiba's mother had caught the two of them talking about it; and while Shino was able to derail or at least stall his father for the time being, Kiba hadn't been so lucky. Tsume didn't like secrets being kept from her and promptly started chasing Kiba so she could beat the answers out of him; as a result the rowdy boy was bouncing between his teammate's houses to avoid his mother and apparently his sister.

_This is turning out to be more stressful then it was supposed to be._ Sakura thought as she watched the various genin in front of her argue together about one thing or another. Haku came up behind her and warped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek as he did so.

"You're eating more but you still haven't grown much." Haku whispered in her ear, making Sakura giggle.

"I was thinking of telling them a different date or at least a different location." Sakura said as she leaned into the boy. "But they're so excited I haven't the heart to tell them to calm down. I've never seen them so happy together before."

Haku hummed and watched the genin argue and laugh together as their sensei's and parents were much more composed then they were. The adults were more or less handling everything and getting along wonderfully, Sakura found it rather amusing.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

At the end of September Sakura and Haku were ready for their wedding. Naruto was being sent on a mission with Jiraya of the Sanin to search for the next Hokage so he wouldn't be attending the wedding, much to the blonde's disappointment. The two had been gone for the past three weeks and they had gotten word this morning that the two were beginning their return. In addition, something happened to Sasuke, making him land in the hospital with something similar to what ever was ailing Kakashi.

At the end of the ail, Haku stood beside the fire priest. Zabuza was sitting in the front row with the two of the youngest guests beside him, Konohamaru and Udon were afraid to breathe while sitting beside the infamous Demon of the mist. Ino and Hinata were her brides maids and Moegi was her flower girl, and because her parents had died in the attach and Kakashi was in the hospital, it was Inoichi Yamanaka (Ino's father) who walked Sakura down the isle. Sakura was only starting to show her pregnancy at this point and Kurenai had actually adjusted the dress so that it looked like she wasn't pregnant at all.

Sakura and Haku said their vows with no interruptions and just as they were writing their names on the marriage certificate everything that was going perfectly well—went wrong.

Suddenly there was an explosion that rocketed the small temple building, Haku was instantly right there shielding Sakura with his body as the Jonin's each protected those closest to them. Shikamaru protected Konohamaru and Udon, Zabuza and Inoichi protected Haku and Sakura, Kurenai protected the girls while Asuma protected Kurenai and the parents each readied themselves for what was promising to be a rather nasty fight.

"Are you alright?" Haku asked once the ringing in his ears stopped, Sakura nodded dumbly as she pressed one hand to her stomach worriedly. Sakura watched as the genin and children swarmed around Haku and Sakura almost protectively, the adults surrounding them in turn.

"Sakura Haruno!" Sakura flinched at the icy cold voice that rang through the air, she felt Haku stiffen beside her. Sakura turned where she sat on the steps to stare at the person who called her out, turned out someone was paid to crash her wedding day. Sakura stared at the curious looking shinobi standing in the middle of the room where the blast had originated from and found herself looking at a man dressed in black from head to toe with a headband insignia that she had never seen before. It looked like an arrow or maybe it was a question mark, but she wasn't entirely sure, her eyesight was blurry and everything was fogging over.

"Sakura Haruno I have a message to deliver to you." the man said, glaring at what little he could see of her through the protective crowd that surrounded her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked weakly, trying to ignore the pain in her lower stomach. She didn't catch the worried looks shot at her by the majority of the gusts.

"You didn't heed the warnings of your kinsmen, as such you have been banished from the Haruno clan." The man replied, Sakura heard several people around gasp and murmur in shock. "You can no longer call yourself Haruno, you can not wear their crest and you cannot, under any circumstances, associate with any of its members from now on. To do otherwise is admittance of your crimes against them and acceptance of your death as punishment."

"Now wait a moment—!" Ino started, standing up and ready to start a shouting match.

"That is all, good bye." The man disappeared before anyone could say anything. Sakura let out a strained sounding shout and collapsed into Haku's arms, the boy quickly laid her down as Kurenai all but ripped Sakura's skirts in her rush to lift them.

"Oh no this isn't good." Kurenai hissed as she lowered Sakura's skirts and turned to Inoichi. "She's bleeding—" Kurenai hadn't even finished her sentence when Inoichi had picked Sakura up and ran out of the small shrine with Asuma and Shikaku flying right behind him.

"Wait a moment, what does that mean?" Ino asked as she got a hold of Kurenai's sleeve. "What's wrong with Sakura bleeding a little bit?"

"How far along is she?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"She's eight and half months." Ino answered. "Why? What does the blood mean?" Ino asked a little panicked by Kurenai's pinched facial expression.

"It means that the child might not make it." Chōji's mother said softly as she straightened from her crouch. "All women know that if your pregnant and you start to bleed before the child is due then there is a possibility of a miscarriage." That was all the explanation Haku needed before he raced hell bent towards the hospital, Zabuza was already gone and Kurenai was betting that the former Nuke-nin was about to kill himself a team of wedding wreckers.

"We need to get to the hospital," Ino murmured, she didn't wait for anyone to reply before she picked up her skirts and started running, Hinata quickly joining her with her Byakugan activated. Shino was stuck with comforting the three children, NOT his strong suit, while a few of the other rookies raced off towards the hospital and some adults called for help while others gave chase after the foreign team and one very pissed of Zabuza Momchi.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Hurry!_ A woman thought as she raced through the crowed streets of her home village. _ I have to hurry!_ Just as the woman paused to get her bearings straight, she caught sight of long yellow locks and a deep purple dress.

"Ms. Yamanaka!" the woman shouted as she pushed and shuffled through the crowd. "Ms. Yamanaka!" It seemed with every shout and step she took the young girl she was chasing was getting further and further away,

"Ino Yamanaka!" She creamed out in one last-ditch effort to get the girl's attention and miraculously she did. The girl snapped around, her panic-stricken features smoothing over as she caught sight of the person who called her out.

"Ms. Yamanaka you have you get Sakura to cancel the wedding!" She shrieked just as she burst through the crowd and stumbled to a stop. "It's going to be wrecked if she doesn't stop it soon!"

"Why didn't you say so sooner?!" Ino shrieked, making the crowd split around them.

"I'm sorry!" the woman replied loudly, ignoring the tears that split down her face. "My husband saw the invitation and locked me in our room. I've been unable to leave the compound until now. I don't know when the wedding starts but you have to stop it!"

"Who are you?" Ino and the woman turned to see a boy with brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail staring at the woman.

"My name is Yukine Haruno, I'm Sakura's aunt and rightful guardian." The woman answered, her blue eyes swimming with tears. "Mebu-chan entrusted Sakura too me. I'm supposed to protect her—"

"Well you failed!" Ino snapped in a fit of anger, tears spilling down her face as she glared at the surprised woman.

"No," Yukine whispered in horror. "I can't be..." Yukine took a step back and shook her head. "I can't be late! You have to warn Sakura about the bomb!"

"What bomb?" Shikamaru asked sharply, Yukine whipped at her face tiredly, still not wanting to belief that she was too late in saving Sakura.

"A bomb my husband made." Yukine answered slowly. "It's designed to disrupt the chakra current. The weaker the current the more damage done. If it's within a close enough range those under the age of five years could be killed off in the blast—even unborn children."

"Who'd build something like that?" Hinata gasped, slapping her hands to her mouth as she fought off her tears; her Byakugan still pulsating widely around her eyes.

"My husband," Yukine replied weakly. "Sakura-chan has been weak since she was a child, if the bomb was close enough and strong enough it could even kill her."

"Could it start a premature birth?" Kiba asked gasping for breath, Yukine blinked dumbly at him, as if she was confused by the question. "Answer me! Could it cause a premature birth?"

"I-I suppose so," Yukine stammered. "I only know that it disrupts the chakra flow, the weaker the chakra signature the more damage done."

"We need to get to the hospital." Shikamaru growled out as he snatched up Yukine's arm, surprising the woman. "The bomb already went off. Sakura's in the hospital." Shikamaru continued before the maroon haired woman could stammer out her question. Shikamaru and the others raced through the village streets, pushing people out of their way and flat out pushing through the crowed as they rushed towards the hospital.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"...and you'll love Sakura-chan!" Naruto chimed as he ate from his ramen as he walked. Tsunade never knew someone could walk, talk and eat all at the same time and still be breathing after words: Naruto proved her wrong once more. Tsunade shook her head as she walked on words, she only stopped when she heard the sound of water hitting the ground. Tsunade turned to stare back at Naruto who had paused in his eating-walking-talking movement to stare dejectedly down at his ramen that now waved the street.

"Aw man! And that's my last one too!" Naruto whined as he glared at his cleanly broken in half ramen cup as if it were to be blamed for everything. "You shouldn't have broken, you didn't even have a scratch!" Tsunade stared dully at the ramen on the ground before she raised her eyes to stare up the trees to her left. The only movement that was there were the ten crows eyeing Naruto's ramen hungrily and hopping back and further as if they couldn't wait for the group to move on.

_Aren't ten crows called a murder?_ Tsunade thought staring dully up at the birds, who were starting to get a little agitated. "Naruto what was your friends name again? The pregnant one, what was it you called her?"

"You mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked dumbly, not seeing the look shared between Jiraya and Shizune.

"Yeah," Tsunade mumbled distractedly. "Sakura... Sakura Haruno..."

"My lady, perhaps we should hurry forward?" Shizune asked hesitantly. "If that's an omen..."

"Right," Tsunade snapped out of her daze and marched forward with a hard glint in her amber eyes. "We need to hurry back to the village."

"Huh? But I thought—"

"Now Naruto!" Tsunade barked as she started to run. _Your friend might be in danger..._

They were nearing a river when they saw what looked like an pane of glass, but as they neared the pane of glass they saw that it wasn't just a random piece of floating glass.

_What in the world is that?_ Tsunade thought as she skidded to a halt before the pane. _Is that thing made out of ice?_

"Huh? Hay that's Haku's!" Naruto shouted as he skidded to a halt beside Tsunade.

"Haku?" Tsunade questioned. "The one who knocked up your teammate?"

"He didn't mean too!" Naruto shouted blushing brightly. "I already told you they were sick and cold! And—oh no! We didn't make it to the WEDDING!" Tsunade felt her brow twitch at Naruto's loud declaration. However, before Tsunade could open her mouth to reprimand the blonde, another voice spoke up and interrupted Naruto's mini-panic attach.

"Naruto-san is that you?" Naruto stopped his panicking and turned towards the large ice pane, the group watched transfixed as a figure slowly came into being in the surface of the mirror.

"Haku!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at the black haired boy who just started pull himself out of the mirror. "Haku I didn't know you could do that!" Haku smiled as he stepped out of the mirror, his feet touched the ground and then the boy seemed to collapse under his own weight.

"Haku?! What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he raced forward to check on his friend. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"She's early..." Haku panted, he raised his eyes and stared pleadingly up at Tsunade. "Please save her! The doctors are starting to panic, they don't know what to do. They don't know who to focus on, Sakura and the baby are both so weak. Please save my family!" at this point Haku was bowing, his face just an inch off the ground. Tsunade stared down at the black haired boy, her amazement that the child she was staring at was even a boy aside, Tsunade had never heard of a child begging someone else to save another child. Not even during the war had she witnessed someone like this boy kneeling before her.

"How did you get here so fast?" Tsunade asked as she studied the pan of ice behind Haku.

"It's my bloodline." Haku answered as he rose slightly, glancing over his shoulder at the ice pan. "I can make large panes of ice and travel from one point to another."

"Sounds like you can get pretty damn far given the chance." Tsunade murmured. "Can you take anyone else with you through the pane?"

"I've never tired." Haku answered bowing his head. "I had thought of trying to see if I couldn't do that with Sakura, I figured that if it worked with anyone then it'd be her because she's pregnant with my child."

"Whoa wait a moment!" Jiraya shouted, his eyes wide. "Are you telling me it was your wedding Naruto was trying to drag me to?!"

"Yes," Haku answered straight-faced.

"Regardless of that," Tsunade cut in before her loud teammate could say anything. "I want you to try and take me through that mirror of yours." Tsunade ordered as she took a few steps forward. "You'll be able to get me to the village faster then if we just run there. I need you to try to get me as close to the village as you can."

"I'll try my best." Haku answered as he stood unsteadily. He pressed one hand against the mirror and held out his other to Tsunade.

_I can't belief I'm doing this._ Tsunade thought as she stared at the pane, she wrapped her hand around the offered one and felt Haku instantly wrap his chakra around her and before she could back out, Tsunade felt herself step into the ice pane.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**If you want longer chapters please let me know.**

**Suggestions are helpful **

**Opinions are loved **

**Helpful flames are welcome! **

**If I've messed up on someone's personality let me know! **** (And NO CURSING!)**

**Page 12**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hell of the Unexpected**

Chapter 7: returning home fighting

Koomahana

**If I've forgotten something, like a step or a scene that needs to be added, please don't be afraid to tell me!**

**I won't update again until next week anyways, so hopefully (if you tell me) I'll be able to fix what ever the problem is :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

One instant Tsunade was in the high lands of northern section of the fire nation and the next moment she blinked she was standing in front of the gates of Konoha. Tsunade wobbled on her feet before she collapsed to her knees couching and hacking, Tsunade felt as if someone just tried to freeze her insides while she was being pulled through a flash step. Over all, she felt like crap because she had just traveled the distance of two and half days in the span of seconds. Tsunade wasn't sure if she ever wanted to do something so horrifying and terrible again.

_This kid is something else._ Tsunade thought as she turned to look at the boy, only to see him crumbled on ground with a grown man hovering over him. Tsunade reached over to him with a glowing hand, trying to determine how badly damaged he was.

"p-please," Haku whispered hoarsely. "S-save th-them..."

"I will." Tsunade said, she closed her eyes and stood, she glanced at the gate guards as she continued walking forward. "You two get him to the hospital ASAP. Make sure he's treated for chakra exhaustion."

"R-right." One of the men stammered out just as Tsunade flashed step away from the gates.

_I need to hurry._ Tsunade thought as she ran, her mind filled with the images of a smiling Naruto as he talked none stop about a girl named 'Sakura' and how just her smile made him feel as if he were on cloud nine, that just her standing up for him at the super market made him feel like he just might have a family after all.

_I have to hurry._ Tsunade skidded to a stop as she came to the hospital doors, she didn't wait or even pause as she marched through the doors and barked out to a nurse to take her to Sakura Haruno's room. _I have to hurry..._She didn't wait to see if the nurse would comply with her demands before she started marching towards the maternal word. Although Tsunade considered herself to be walking, she knew that to an outsider she was speed walking in a fashion that made running look slow.

_I have to hurry!_ Tsunade thought as she burst through the maternal word doors. "Where's Sakura Haruno's room?!" Tsunade bellowed out to the nearest nurse. "You've got ten seconds to tell me were Pinky is," Tsunade snarled at the startled nurse, only briefly recalling what Naruto said the girl's appearance was like. _She did have pink hair right?_

"Sh-she's in su-surgery right now." The nurse stammered out shocked. "Sh-she's n-not going—" Tsunade barged pass the nurse, the image of a down cast Naruto as he spoke about the third's death staring right in front of her. Tsunade marched through the halls, ignoring the wide-eyed looks she was getting as she marched through the white halls. She found Sakura's surgery room and did a quick clean up before she headed in.

"Get out!" Tsunade snapped as she walked forward, startling the doctors working on a tiered child still in the bed and bleeding profusely. "You nurses work on the baby! Which one of you doctor's is in charge?"

"I am," a teary-eyed man said from where he worked between the child's legs, both hands glowing green as he worked. "I'm the head doctor of the hospital and this child's doctor."

"What's the damage?" Tsunade asked even as her own hands flared up green and she pressed them to the girl's flat stomach.

"She was eight an half months pregnant," the man said as he shook his head to clear his vision, a nearby nurse swept forward and removed the sweat gathering on his forehead.

"...Was?" Tsunade asked softly, the man nodded.

"We were able to remove the child but she's currently in the critical care unit." The man informed Tsunade. "The third trusted me with this girl and I refuse to let her die." Tsunade's eyes swept towards the head doctor, the man was pale and sweating heavily but there was a kind of determination in his eyes that she hadn't seen for a while. Determination mixed with terror and desperation. This man would give his life to safe this girl because the third trusted him with her life.

"I'm here," Tsunade murmured. "I'm here too so work with me, let me help." The man blinked and sniffed before he nodded. "Good, tell me all that you know so far."

"She was in a bomb blast," the man started. "We received information twenty minutes ago that the bomb was designed to disrupt the chakra flow. The weaker the chakra signature, the stronger the damage done to the weaker signature. So if the bomb was used in the presence of expecting mothers and children under the age of five, then every child and unborn would die and there is a possibility that the mother would too."

"Disrupting the chakra flow?" Tsunade murmured as her face pinched up. "But this girl's body looks as if she slept through the night peacefully. The only thing I'm having trouble with understanding is why she's still bleeding, everything else seems to be perfectly fine." The head doctor chuckled in agreement.

"Yes Sakura-chan has remarkable chakra control." The man answered. "When the village was attached she used her chakra to protect her stomach and, as a result, her unborn child. Although with all the damage she took, she was asleep for three days after words. She was able to protect her child, even when she was sleep—her chakra was working to protect her unborn child." Tsunade had nearly lost control of her jutsu as the man spoke, obviously fondly, of the tiny girl beneath her fingertips. "Her chakra control and strength of will is something truly worthy of fearing."

_I'll say,_ Tsunade thought as she concentrated on the girls body, searching for the problem and seeking to heal any and all damage that was making her bleed. _A strong will in deed..._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

The fallowing day Tsunade swayed out of the operation room she nearly fell face first into the floor from exhaustion, if not for someone sweeping in front of her and jerking Tsunade out of her thoughts. Tsunade blinked as she stared dumbly at the group of people huddled against the walls of the hallway, mostly children under the age of fifteen stared back at her, hope and fear etched on their faces, their parents looking expectant as each adult in the hall regarded her calmly, expecting the worst and hoping for the best. Finally Tsunade let her hand fall to the black haired girl in front of her, she vaguely felt as if she knew the child, like she'd seen the girl before.

"Lady Tsunade how is my wife and child?" the girl asked, her dark eyes staring straight at her. As soon as Tsunade registered the girl's words she realized that the girl was actually a boy, and judging by his choice of words he was properly Haku.

_I can't believe how feminine he looks._ Tsunade thought trying not to show how disturbed she was by Haku's transformation.

"She'll live." Tsunade answered. "Your daughter too. They'll both live. They'll have to stay here for the time being but the important thing is that they're alive." Haku smiled and all but melted with relieve at the news, the crowed in the hallway erupted into laughter and cheers, the children clutching at each other one moment only to wrap their arms around their parents the next.

_This group sure is something else..._ Tsunade thought with a smile. _Looks like your will of fire was passed on to the fallowing generation, just like you hoped for...Sensei..._

Tsunade let out a laugh as the children celebrated and their parents tried half heartedly to keep them in line.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP THIS IS A HOSPITAL NOT A PARTY!"

The rooky generation quickly learned not to cross Tsunade

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Once Tsunade deemed her self to have had enough rest, by which Naruto charged into her room two days later demanding that since she helped Sakura and her baby, she needs to take a look at Kakashi, Sasuke and some kid named Lee.

_I should have killed this kid when I was given the chance._ Tsunade thought in amusement as Naruto dragged her out of her temporary office to see two of her easer targets. She scolded Kakashi for his stupidity before she moved on to wake Naruto's other teammate named Sasuke. The first thing she did when she entered Sasuke's room was to shout.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Tsunade shouted just as Naruto barreled into the room wrap his arms around two patients who should have been resting in their own rooms.

"Naruto!" Sakura laughed, "You can put me down now, your making me feel sick." Naruto immanently put Sakura down and gently led her towards her previous seat at the end of Sasuke's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked, almost worriedly. "Haku showed up while we were coming home and said that you were early and that the doctors didn't know what to do and—!"

"Naruto, the doctors kept me stable until Lady Tsunade arrived." Sakura said in exasperation making Haku chuckle as he took his own seat beside Sakura.

"You two should be resting," Tsunade growled as she marched further into the room.

"We are resting doctor~" Sakura answered cheekily, just as Tsunade raised a glowing palm and rested it onto Sasuke's head. It wasn't long before the boy was awake and sitting up, Tsunade studied him for a moment before she turned on her heal and readied herself to scold the two children at the end of the bed, but instead of scolding them, she found herself staring at the two. Together they were studying Sasuke intently, Haku looking like he couldn't decide on something and Sakura like she was waiting for an old friend to recognize her.

"Oi, you two need to go rest." Tsunade growled out once she had enough staring at the two, both children blinked and turned to look up at her curiously. "I mean it you two, go rest!"

"We are resting," Sakura said with a smile. "The definition of rest is 'a state or period of inactivity, relaxation or asleep.' Another definition is 'the absence of motion'." Haku couldn't smother his snicker, they weren't moving after all, they were sitting in a chair at the end of Sasuke's bed. "Another definition is—"

"Enough smart ass, I know the various definitions of 'rest'." Tsunade growled at Sakura, making the pinkette grin at her.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Sakura turned and gave a genuine smile to Tsunade. "Haku told me you saved my life and that of my child's. Thank you very much, Lady Hokage." A light bulb seemed to go off in Tsunade's head because she gave the pinkette a rather disturbing smile.

"That's right, I am the Hokage, aren't I?" Tsunade asked with lidded eyes and a disturbingly sweet voice. "I order you two idiots to get some rest! And by rest smart alic, I mean sleep in your own damn rooms!" Tsunade marched away before she could hear Sakura's retort, that didn't mean she missed the very mischievous grin shot at her back when the girl thought Tsunade couldn't see her. Tsunade growled and slammed the door shut behind her, Naruto leading her to another patient with the help of a Jonin instructor by name of Maito Gai.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sometimes Tsunade really hated kids. After meeting Lee and finding out his problem, Tsunade had heard that Naruto and Sasuke had gotten in a fight on the roof and to make matters worse their third teammate ran between them trying to stop them. The only good thing that came from that was team seven's instructor showed up and saved the reckless girl's life by throwing both boys at the water tanks. Tsunade had immanently stormed off to find the only pink haired child in the entire hospital and ended up finding said child in the maternity ward singing to her daughter as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"...May the light of endless happiness forever light your path," Sakura murmured as she finished her song. "...Little Hikaru."

"That's a cute name." Tsunade said from the entrance of the room, Sakura gasped and snapped around in her chair to face Tsunade. The blonde smiled at Sakura calmly. "Why'd you name her Hikaru?"

"It's something the third said to Haku and I." Sakura answered as she turned back to her premature child. "His last words to us were 'don't give up'." Sakura continued, letting a smile fall across her lips as she remembered the day she was given the news. "It was sunrise when we heard that message and I had been hoping to have a daughter. Haku and I decided to use those words as our foundation for finding a name for her. Hikaru is written with the kanji's for 'hope' and 'light'."

"...I see." Tsunade sighed. "Her name has several different translations." Tsunade mused aloud, matching Sakura's proud smile. "There's 'hope for a new light' and 'light of hope'." Sakura giggled as she turned back to look at Tsunade.

"I'm feeling a lot better today," Sakura said smiling at Tsunade. "I was hoping I could be discharged soon. I know Hikaru won't be coming home with me for another month or so, but I have to start helping with pulling my own weight again. It's been a while since I last did a mission or any training."

"Yes, Kakashi told me." Tsunade said with a grin and a strange light making her amber eyes glow. "Haku and Zabuza also informed me that instead of sitting at home doing nothing, you picked up a lot of medical texts." Sakura felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "As well as some chakra manipulation books and a few scrolls on Genjutsu and pressure points." Sakura wasn't entirely sure if that smile Tsunade was wearing was trust worthy any more.

"And I'm interested in that technique you did twice now that I'm hearing so much about," Tsunade continued. "You know that one you used to thicken your skin, strengthen your muscles and heighten your pain tolerance." Sakura felt as if she should be running, but Tsunade was standing in the only exit and there was no way that she could run past her without getting caught.

"Is there something you want Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked unsurely, Tsunade's grin turned into a look Sakura had learned to associate with a hungry wolf catching sight of an abounded meat wagon.

"I want a spare."

Sakura regretted not running when she was given the chance.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Hello Ibiki-san," Tsunade sighed as she leaned back in her office chair, the scared man gave the door in front of himself an unsure look before he decided to enter the office. "What'd you learn from Yukine-san and her husband?"

"Yukine-san is more then happy and willing to spill everything she knows about the clan, the good and the bad," Ibiki said as he stepped forward and set some papers on to Tsunade's desk. "Her husband however is another story."

"Oh? Tell me about it anyways."

"The man was trying to make Sakura-san miscarry," Ibiki sighed, hiding his thoughts on the matter. "If she miscarried then she could return to the clan and marry one of his sons." Tsunade made a discussed sound, as if she drank a particularly fowl tasting cup of Sake.

"The only thing he succeeded in was destroying the marriage certificate," Tsunade remarked, recalling the mostly burnt up piece of paper that had been collected. _I keep forgetting to tell them that they aren't legally married..._

"Yes and Inoichi found something quite amusing." Ibiki added quickly.

"hmm?"

"Apparently he loved Mebuki," Ibiki said with a smirk. "He was livid when she chose his elder brother, Kizashi, over him so he tried to terminate her pregnancy; he thought that was why she was trying to tie herself to him. He wasn't going to, under any exception, admit that Mebuki liked Kizashi more then him."

"So this whole thing was because of one jealous man?" Tsunade asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, Yes."

"...I can't beat him to within an inch of his life can I?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Tsunade sighed and rocked back words into her chair. "Why can't I kill a man who tried to kill one of our shinobi?"

"...I never said you couldn't kill him." Ibiki smirked as Tsunade slowly turned back to him. "I just said that it was unfortunate that _you_ didn't have to. That's what us in the T&I department are for." Ibiki watched amusedly as a completely frigid smile spread across Tsunade's face, her eyes hardening into a look that would make Crystallized ocher envious.

"Then I leave him in your capable hands,"

"Inoichi, Shikaku, Hiashi and Kakashi are working on him as we speak." Ibiki smirked and bowed lowly to Tsunade. Hearing a knock on her office door, Tsunade told Ibiki to leave before she called for the next person to enter.

"Hokage-sama you called for me?" Tsunade smirked as the quickly familiar looking pinkette opened her door and approached her slowly.

"Ah Sakura-chan," Tsunade smiled at the young teen, who paused to study her wirily. "How about another spare?" Sakura paled drastically at the thought and she almost looked like she was searching for every possible exit in the office before she started to back up slightly.

"Oh don't worry," Tsunade grinned at her, noting how the girl seemed to pale further. "I'll teach you something useful afterwards if you'd like."

_Hook, line and sinker._ Tsunade smirked at the expression on the pinkette's face. "I just want to test you out this time, I won't through any trees at you—promise." _Not like you could stop me anyways..._

Sakura straightened and started to approach her slowly, as if she still didn't quite believe her.

"If not for that 'cat-ate-the-cannery' expression I'd belief you," Sakura murmured as she stopped before Tsunade's desk. "Why do you look so completely impressed with yourself?"

"It's a secret~" Tsunade chimed as she rose. "Now let's get to the closest and emptiest training grounds."

_I'm goanna regret this decision aren't I?_

_**Possibly...**_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Haku sighed as he tightened his hold on his daughter Hikaru. Sakura had been out on a mission for the past month and as such wasn't there to hold Hikaru when she was discharged. She was supposed to be on an escort protection detail, but instead Haku found himself picking up his wife (or would be wife if the paper work wasn't destroyed, not that Haku cared) by boat because something wrong happened on the mission and they needed medical assistance.

"Your mother promised me not to make me worry again." Haku whispered to Hikaru as he adjusted his hold on the giggling baby and returned to watching the quickly approaching doc, searching for that familiar head of neon pink hair.

"That's a shocking promise." Chuckled a voice from behind him, Haku turned to see the familiar face of his proctor for the chunin exams; Ibiki Marino. "Most Kunochi can't help but get in trouble. Although trouble seems to be attracted to shinobi anyways." Haku smiled at Ibiki and let him hold Hikaru for a moment while he returned to the pear searching for his wife. After a few more minuets, Haku finally saw the group waiting for the ships arrival. As Ibiki walked over to the edge of the boat that would allow his passengers aboard, Haku quickly took Hikaru away from him and waited patently as Ibiki called for the wounded first.

"Sakura!" Haku called as he jumped out from behind Ibiki and raced down the bridge to Sakura who was standing beside Naruto and a group of men.

"Haku?" Sakura asked as she turned to face the person who called out to her. "HIKARU?!" Sakura squealed as soon as she caught sight of the baby on Haku's hip. Haku laughed as he wrapped an arm around Sakura and kissed her before he let her take Hikaru from him.

"My goodness she's more beautiful then I thought she'd be!" Sakura squealed as she spun in place, holding the baby close to herself.

"She was released the same day we got the message to send you guys a boat with medics attached." Haku chuckled as Sakura returned to his side. "Tsunade-sama has reassured me that she was healthy enough to be returned to her mother." Sakura giggled as Haku placed an arm around her shoulders and held her close, looking over her shoulder to watch Hikaru giggle and play with a lock of Sakura's hair.

"Um, Sakura-san?" Haku and Sakura looked up at the shy voice and found the small group of men staring at them with perplexed, slightly horrified and mostly confused expressions. The youngest man was currently pointing at them with a pale and horrified expression. "Who-what—"

"Oh Idate-san this is Haku my husband and this," Sakura said gesturing to Haku before holding her daughter just a little higher. "This is Hikaru, my daughter."

"You're married? You have a kid?" Idate asked, the color in his face draining a little further. "At your _age_?" Sakura laughed cheerfully, even as Idate's boss let out a deep rumbling laugh himself.

"Well look at that Idate," the older man chuckled. "That there boy moves faster then you!"

"B-boss!" Idate whined blushing brightly

"I thought you were the lady killer?" One of the men snickered, Sakura and Haku laughed before they turned towards the boat.

"We'll see you again some other time Idate-san," Haku called over the rail of the boat.

"Yeah—later..." Idate actually looked a little sick at the moment, Haku laughed and stepped away from the edge so that Naruto could say his last good byes to the older boy. He turned to see Sakura holding Hikaru and speaking to Sasuke calmly, the boy almost seemed to be pouting as she spoke calmly.

"Hikaru say hello to your uncle Sasuke," Sakura said as she kneeled and held the tiny baby just a little closer to Sasuke. Haku stepped up behind her and watched curiously as Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief, curious Haku looked down at his child and saw just what had captured Sasuke's attention.

"Never seen green eyes before?" Haku asked with a chuckle, Sakura squeaked and looked blushingly up at him; Sasuke ignored him in favor of staring at Hikaru with wide eyes. "She has your eyes Sakura."

"And your hair," Sakura giggled standing. "I'm glade she doesn't have my hair, it's hard trying to blend in with something so obnoxious."

"I like it," Haku said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her slightly further away from Sasuke. "I'd like you to meet one the proctors from the exam. His name is Ibiki Marino."

"Oh? What's he like?" Sakura asked, unaware of Sasuke watching them walk away from him. Sasuke watched as Haku and Sakura giggled, shifting Hikaru to sit more comfortably between them.

_If I had been the one to jump over the cliff, would it have been me standing there instead of him?_ Sasuke wondered, watching them laugh together. _Would Hikaru have been my child instead of his?_ Sasuke watched as Hikaru peeked over Sakura's shoulder, big green eyes staring almost curiously at him. Sasuke sighed and leaned back against the wall of the boat, eyes never really leaving the happy family just feet away from him.

_Why couldn't I have been the one to save her?_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura sighed contently as she held her sleeping child just a little bit closer to her, she was sitting in a rocking chair in Hikaru's nursing room, inside the home she shared with Haku and Zabuza. The older Jonin was out doing missions under the protection of her teacher. Team 7 returned to the village around noon and both Haku and Sakura had immanently went to bed, to tiered do anything other then sleep. When they woke again, it was late evening, Haku was decided to make them a quick dinner before they went back to bed and Sakura decided to feed Hikaru before putting her to bed. Faintly hearing Haku call out to her, Sakura rose and placed Hikaru into the crib beside her rocking chair. She then walked out of the room and walked calmly down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Haku?" Sakura called softly as she turned the corner to the kitchen, "Did you call for me?" Haku was standing in the kitchen staring out the glass door to the back yard, he held up one hand for her to be silent as he concentrated their surroundings.

"Where's Hikaru?" Haku asked as he turned and hurried back towards Sakura.

"She's asleep. I thought you called for me so I put her to bed..." Sakura answered before realization hit her, making her eyes widened; Sakura turned hurried down the hallway so fast Haku almost didn't see her forming hand singes as she went. Haku would have followed her as well, but someone stopped him by throwing him across the room and into the front door.

"This is the brat that Orochimaru-sama wants?" Haku stiffened and tried to hide the fear that froze his heart at the name of the snake Sanin. "I don't see anything special about you. Your just a girly brat!" before Haku stood a single organ haired man at least six feet tall with an abnormally large stomach and big meaty hands.

"...What does Orochimaru want?" Haku asked as calmly as he could, trying not to show how much he was afraid of the older man. "Who are you?"

"Your kid and your girl." the man answered with a glare. "And I'm Jirobo, one of the sound four."

"Stay away from Hikaru and Sakura," Haku hissed as he stood up and got into a low Taijutsu stance. Jirobo looked at him and barked out a deep laugh.

"You seriously think that you can beat me?" Jirobo asked mockingly. "We know all about you. Why do you think I was sent?" Haku narrowed his eyes, lowered his stance and spread out his hands to either side of him.

"Well I guess I'll just find out." Haku watched as mist came into being within his home, he stood by calmly as the temperature lowered and everything started to freeze. "I've been working on something new and I've been meaning to try it out. Why don't you tell me what you think of it?"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Suggestions are helpful **

**Opinions are loved **

**Helpful flames are welcome! **

**If I've messed up on someone's personality let me know! **** (And NO CURSING!)**

**Page 11**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hell of the Unexpected**

Chapter 8: stolen

Koomahana

**please don't hate me...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura burst into the infirmary, eyes wide and terrified as she stared at the girl leaning over the crib curiously. The girl turned at Sakura's rather loud entrance and narrowed her eyes at her; the first thing she noticed was that the girl had pink hair too.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl snapped with narrowed eyes, unintentionally waking the baby beside her. Hikaru let out aloud scream, her voice urging Sakura into motion.

"Hikaru!" Sakura shouted as she dashed foreword, she ignored how the girl quickly lowered herself into a stance and quickly jumped to evade the other pinkette. Just as quickly as she landed, Sakura wrapped her arms around Hikaru and pulled her away from the crib just in time to avoid another strike. With a pined shout, Sakura landed and collided with the wall, Hikaru still pressed to her protectively.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked panicked as she tried to huddle into the wall and protect Hikaru from the strange woman before her. "What do you want?"

"My name is Tayuya," the pink haired older girl murmured lowly, her eyes wide as she stared down at Sakura. "Lord Orochimaru wants you and your baby."

"Why?!" Sakura shouted fearfully, pulling her knees up so that Hikaru sat whimpering between Sakura and the wall. "What does that monster want with Hikaru?"

Tayuya just stared at Sakura wide eyed; as if she was staring at something she desperately didn't want to see, as if she was faced with something she truly feared. Just as Tayuya opened her mouth to answer the frightened pinkette, she saw the pinkette waver from existence; making her blink in confusion.

"Geez Tayuya," said girl turned to see a six-armed boy standing beside her with two of his hands pressed against her arm. "I was wondering what the hell you were doing when Pinky jumped out the window." Tayuya blinked at him before she snapped around to look around in the dark room.

"That brat! What did she do to me?!" Tayuya asked as she snapped around to glare at the boy beside her.

"It looked like she put you under a genjutsu." The complete and utter fury that lit Tayuya's dark eyes was enough to make the dark haired boy blink at her, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to take a step back.

"How dare she," Tayuya hissed as she headed towards the window. "She's so screwed now. She'll regret ever doing that to me." Tayuya paused at the window; she turned glared over her shoulder at the older boy. "Hurry up Kidōmaru! I'm not goanna wait for you to get your ass in gear!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura panted as she landed onto a familiar balcony covered in plants, she held the crying bundle close to her face, kissed Hikaru's forehead and gently placed her on the seat of the blatancy.

"Mommy loves you lots," Sakura whispered as her hands weaved through some hand signs. Hikaru's wailing fading with her form, now the only thing visible was the stone seat that Hikaru rested against. The genjutsu wasn't strong enough to make chakra sensors move on, but that wasn't what Sakura wanted.

"Be safe love," Sakura whispered as she jumped and quickly rushed away from the house, tears dropping from her eyes as she did so. Sakura whipped her eyes as she threw a kunai out from her side, an exploding tag attached. Sakura didn't wait to see if it hit it's mark, she needed to make some noise. Sakura grinned to herself as the explosion shook the air and propelled her forward. She landed on a roof and went to run forward again, but instead she felt someone slam their hand into her stomach. Sakura coughed as she collapsed to her knees, her blurry sight swinging up to stare at her attacker.

"Y-you..." Sakura whispered, trying to fight the pain that was siring through her, the boy turned away from her to address the four forms that landed nearby.

"I thought I told you not to hurt her or make any noise," the boy hissed at them, ignoring how Sakura coughed on the stone tilling. "Get to your next objective quickly before everything goes to hell."

"Calm down Kabuto," Tayuya hissed as she took a threatening step towards Sakura. "You never said she was a genjutsuest."

"I didn't know that she was one." Kabuto replied with a frown. "I had heard that she had picked up some medical texts during her pregnancy but I wasn't sure if that was good information or not. There was no guaranty of that roomer, no facts, just hear-say."

"Yeah well you better hurry up," Kidōmaru growled as he snatched up Tayuya's arm. "We've got to hurry before Anbu gets here."

"You're a lucky brat," Tayuya hissed lowly, turning away. "I'll see you at the Sound village—"

"She's not going to the village." Kabuto interrupted with a frown at Tayuya. "She's going somewhere different then Sasuke. The last thing Orochimaru-sama wants is for them to be together, at least for now." Kabuto stooped and pulled the knocked out Sakura into his arms. "There'll be time for them meeting up at a later date." Tayuya growled and disappeared with her teammates, not looking back at the kunochi she was thinking about beating.

_Sorry brat, your on your own._ Tayuya thought as she raced through the darkness.

"Tayuya you know full damn well what Orochimaru-sama wants with her." Jirobo scolded as he raced beside her.

"_Why?!" she shouted fearfully, pulling her knees up so that her child sat whimpering between her and the wall. _

"...Yeah," Tayuya murmured suddenly depressed, trying to ignore how the memory of what had happened moments ago had over lapped with another, fainter but similar memory. "She has to deal with Kimimaro now..." Tayuya and her teammates jumped into the trees just in time to escape a few chunin sweeping by. "...I pity her bad luck."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

She swore she heard someone land on her balcony, peaking out from behind purple curtains once tiered blue eyes became perfectly alert and narrowed at the blank bench of her balcony. The young girl opened the door and peaked out at her balcony hesitantly, her eyes swiveling back and further searching for the thing that made the noise. Did that spot beneath her pink and white Iris move?

"_Never forget this lesson Ino-pig," she smiled and made a hand sign. "You're training to be a sensor so you need to learn to see through illusions. Thus, you are absolutely perfect for me to practice on!"_

Ino stared at the spot on her bench for a moment, her blue eyes still narrowed. She could tell that someone was nearby, her father's drills on chakra sensing were goods but she still couldn't find the exact location of the chakras, only their general location. Ino leaned against the doorway of her balcony and formed a hand sign, gathering her chakra, Ino waited until it felt like it was going to burst from her and take her limbs with it before she released her chakra in a single massive blast. Instantly the concealment genjutsu was dispersed and every chunin and Jonin anywhere within twenty meters of the Yamanaka household turned towards Ino just as quickly. Ino stared wide eyed at the squirming, wailing bundle sitting on her balcony seat.

_No way..._ Ino thought staring at the screaming, black haired baby. "She wouldn't..." Ino took a trembling step forward, she was vaguely aware of a chunin jumping up to her, but she ignored them as she collapsed to her knees and continued to stare at the tiny baby before her.

"Hikaru... Where's Sakura?" Ino asked, knowing that the baby wouldn't answer her, Ino didn't mind, she just reached foreword and pulled the tiny baby close to her. "Where's Sakura? She just wouldn't abandon you here with me... where's Sakura?"

"Ms? Is everything okay?" the chunin asked hesitantly, he turned as he heard someone slam Ino's bedroom door open, it wasn't long before Inoichi was there wrapping his arms around Ino.

"She's missing," Ino mumbled to her father fearfully, rocking Hikaru back and forth while fighting her tears. "Sakura's been abducted..."

"Are you sure Ino?" Inoichi asked softly, his eyes widening as he recognized Hikaru.

"She wouldn't..." Ino mumbled. "She'd never abandon Hikaru... it's the only explanation..." Inoichi gritted his teeth and turned towards the chunin sitting on his daughter's balcony edge.

"Get an Anbu unit to the Momochi house hold immanently!" Inoichi ordered the chunin that sat nearby. "Also, get people to start looking for Sakura Haruno—I'll go to Tsunade-sama..." Ino let her father pull her up and fallowed him out of her room and down to the main house hold where her mother was waiting fretfully, both blonds' ignored how the chunin left with a hesitant look at Ino and the baby before he disappeared to do as he was told.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked as she rose from her seat, staring at the few Jonin still in her office. It was in the middle of the night and the sun would be rising soon, but there was no way that what she just heard could be correct. Yes, they heard an explosion a few hours ago, yes, they were searching for the source, and yes, the Momochi household had been attached, but that didn't mean... it couldn't be...

"Are you sure she's just not hiding some where in the village?" Tsunade asked, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. "You're sure she's been abducted?"

"Yes," Inoichi growled fisting one hand at his side and glaring at the floor. "Sakura wouldn't have dropped Hikaru off at Ino's otherwise with a genjutsu to hide not only the baby's image but also her crying."

"Where's Hikaru now?" Tsunade asked, ignoring how she more demanded the answer then actually asked a question. _They didn't get her too did they?_

"She's with Ino," Inoichi sighed, suddenly calmer as he rubbed tiredly at his temple. "She's refusing to let that child out of her sight. She only let the medic take a look at Hikaru because she didn't have to let go of her. And when the medic tried to talk Ino into letting the baby sleep at the hospital until Haku or Sakura came for her, she glared and backed away as if he had just suggested eating her." Tsunade couldn't help snorting at the mental image that produced.

"Where's Haku?" Tsunade asked with a frown as she sat back down in her chair. Hana Inuzuka stepped forward with a clip bored in her hand, when ever Shizune was away on a mission, like she was now, it was Hana who stepped up to be Tsunade's aid.

"He's at the hospital, he's got a few minor scratches and slight chakra exhaustion but he'll live." Hana answered. "The Anbu team stationed around his house was found as well."

"I was just about to ask about them," Tsunade mused relaxing slightly. _Surely one of them got at least one of the kidnappers... right?_ "How are they?"

"They were wrapped up in some silken thread that our kunai knifes couldn't cut through." Shikaku answered with a sigh as he stepped forward. "Turns out the Aburame family were pretty useful against the thread but they couldn't remove it completely. They could only loosen the thread so that the captive could climb out."

"And the teammates? How are they faring?" Tsunade asked with slightly narrowed eyes. _Silken threads?_

"Two of the members are in the hospital," Hana answered again, looking down at her clip bard. "One because of chakra exhaustion and one was suffering from some kind of internal damage. Our medics are looking into it now."

"Good," Tsunade rubbed at her brow as she turned towards Shikaku. "Do we have any teams to send for Sakura? There's no way in hell I'm sending Genin after her, not if her captures could take out an Anbu team."

"I'm afraid not Lady Hokage," Shikaku answered with a sigh. _Of all the times to have our best out of the village..._

"That's not true," everyone turned to Tsunade's open window, there crouching were two Anbu members. Tsunade could feel their irritation and determination from where she sat and she knew that if she could feel it then so could a few of her other Jonin's in the room; she couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"We are two members that were on the team watching Sakura and Haku's homes," the kunochi informed as she turned to address Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, we're asking to be on the team that goes after Sakura-san."

"You two got your asses kicked," Tsunade replied bluntly. "You couldn't handle them the first time, what makes you think you can now? What's changed?"

"Me," Tsunade blinked as another form landed beside the two Anbu's, Haku straightened and Tsunade twitched minutely by Haku's more then displeased aura. "I can track Sakura. With these two, we have three members of a four-man cell. We only need one other member and we'll have a team to go after Sakura."

Tsunade stared unimpressed at a quietly fuming Haku. "...Do you still have that mask that Zabuza gave you a few years ago?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Haku answered courtly.

"Whoa! Wait a moment!" Inoichi called as he took a step forward, looking only slightly panicked. "Haku-san what about Hikaru? If you leave then Hikaru is going to end up with Ino!"

Haku stared dully at the blond man before he replied bluntly. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Inoichi stared at Haku, lost for words. "I know that'll it fall to you to provide for Hikaru, but Sakura has entrusted Ino-san with our child. I'll stand by her decision, even if I don't understand it."

"Haku-san Inoichi has a point," Shikaku said as took a step forward. "You have a family to take care of—"

"So do you." Haku replied. "Are you telling me that if someone kidnapped your wife that you would just sit in the village with your son or daughter hoping for the best?" Shikaku blinked and sighed defeat, knowing the boy had a point. A good portion of the Jonin in the room looked at each other before they reluctantly agreed that they, too, would leave with the team searching for their lover.

"I'm the only one who can track her." Haku continued his voice hardening as he continued to press his need for being on the mission. "I'm the only one who can find her. No matter where she goes, below the earth or in the air or to another country, I'll be able to find her.

"I won't lose her scent" Tsume Inuzuka twitched

"Or lose trace of her chakra" Inoichi's brow did a slight spastic dance

"Nor would I give up on her." here a few Jonin flinched or twitched at the frigid tone of voice Haku used.

"I swore I'd protect her and Hikaru or die trying—I don't go back on my word."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Kabuto sighed as he finished the last seal for the teleportation technique; he felt the tug on his reserves and flinched when he felt everything around him snapped out of existence as if someone just knocked his lights out. When he blinked next, the gray haired boy sighed as he found himself staring up at the stone ceiling presented to him.

_No matter how many times I do that damn jutsu I always end up on the damn ground._ Kabuto thought with a glare at the ceiling, he sighed and lifted himself up and took a good look around himself. Luckily there wasn't anyone around him to notice how he ended up flat on his back again, no one but the pink haired girl laying passed out on the ground just two feet away from him.

…

"_Hello? Anyone in here?" He knocked and opened the door, not really expecting anyone to be there in the supposed to be abandoned room. He was shocked to see a young girl sitting on the bed swinging her legs back and forth; she froze in the middle of swinging her legs and stared curiously at him. "Oh I'm sorry I thought this room was abandoned."_

"_It's alright," the girl chuckled, her green eyes filling with amusement. "I'm just waiting for my doctor."_

"_Your doctor?" he asked blinking in confusion, this was the maternal word of the hospital, what was a little girl like her doing in this part of the hospital? She just said that she was waiting for her doctor, so she obviously didn't get lost looking for a relative._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Tsunade's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered Naruto's determined face on the night he made a bet with her. Tsunade continued to stare at Haku, unabashed, as the two Anbu members shifted to look at each other before they seemed to come to an agreement. Together the abnormal tree man team standing just out side of Tsunade's window straightened and stepped just a little closer together, as if they were a real team ready to fight to protect each other.

"You'll need to find another member," Tsunade finally answered. "Someone who could keep up with you guys, so no average Jonin could take part in—"

"Lady Tsunade!" a voice cut of Tsunade and she turned to look at the other end of her window as another chunin landed there panting heavily, another shadow quickly landed behind him. "Sasuke Uchiha has left the village! His Anbu protection detail just showed up at the hospital."

_That's just f*** lovely, another damn problem..._ Tsunade sighed and rubbed at her temple. "Anbu-san what's the condition of your teammates?"

"Wolf is suffering from unknown internal damage, Hawk is in a coma from chakra exhaustion and Mouse is watching over them both." The man replied with a frigid voice, Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the man's tone of voice. "She received a broken arm and fractured leg. We were ambushed."

"We were too," the Anbu kunochi mumbled, Tsunade could hear the woman frown at the near identical wounds on the man's team members.

"...I take it you want to beat the crap out of the people who did this?" Tsunade stated more then asked, the man tilted his head at her before he nodded in agreement. "Congratulations Haku, You got your forth member." Haku and the kunochi beside him nodded in understand.

"Owl you'll be working with Bore, Dog and Haku here." 'Owl' turned to study his temporary teammates. "Your mission is to track down Sakura Haruno and return her here to the village. The people who attached and abducted her are either the same or have connections to the people who jumped your team." Here Tsunade gestured towards the youngest member of the new team. "Haku will be doing almost all of the tracking so you three will mostly be just protecting him while he concentrates on finding Sakura and then protecting both Haku and Sakura while returning to the village."

"Understood," Owl nodded at the three standing just a few feet away. "When will we leave?"

"As soon as everyone is ready for a two day travel." Haku answered, he turned to look at Tsunade. "She's a day's travel north east from the village, she's still in the fire nation."

Tsunade frowned and pulled out her map of the five element nations. "Can you tell just where her abductors are headed?" Haku nodded, formed a one handed seal and traced his finger from the leaf symbol and towards the north before pausing.

"This is where they are currently but they're still heading strongly in this direction." Haku gestured quickly with his finger, unintentionally drawing it further off of Fire nation land and through another nation.

"Sound?" Owl asked, his tone of voice making a very uneasy Hokage turn towards him in question, even though she was already feeling queasy with the sudden news Haku had just provided. "The four who attached my team were from sound. It's possible—"

"Oh crap," Tsunade groaned and slapped a hand to her face as the map fell into her lap. "Orochimaru is after Haku's bloodline!"

"That explains why Jirobo said he wanted Hikaru," Haku said with a frown. "But that doesn't explain why he'd want Sakura, she's not pregnant—he'd have to know that by now."

"...Who's Jirobo?" Tsunade asked, looking at Haku in an irritated manner.

"He's the one I fought with inside my home," Haku answered blinking dully at Tsunade. "He said Orochimaru wanted Sakura and Hikaru, but he didn't say anything more than that."

"Then how'd you find out his name?" Inoichi asked tilting his head to the side curiously

"I asked him." Haku answered, "He said he was apart of... uh 'sound four' I think..." Tsunade groaned and put extra effort into rubbing at her temple.

"What was his fighting style?"

"He absorbed chakra and had poor Taijutsu abilities." Haku answered

"That was the same thing the big one that attached Hawk could do." Owl said thoughtfully "Was Jirobo tall with receding orange hair, yellow eyes and over weight?" Haku nodded, blinking at Owl curiously.

"I think Orochimaru is behind Sakura's abduction and Sasuke's defection." Tsunade mumbled, irratated by her confirmed fears. "Now you four leave and get ready for your mission, you leave as soon as all four of you are gathered at the front gates."

"Right," Haku and his temporary new teammates nodded and disappeared from sight just as quickly as they each appeared.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"_Yes," the girl mumbled blushing, she resumed swinging her legs. "I'm not surprised he couldn't come here right away, but I panicked this morning and I just ran over without thought of anybody else."_

"_Huh? Is there something wrong?" he asked as he took a step forward, expression slightly panicked for the girl's sake. "Maybe I could help." The girl's eyes brightened and she smiled brightly at him._

"_Thank you!" She chirped, pink hair swishing as she turned a little towards him. "I'm pregnant and I'm a few months along, but I found blood in the toilet this morning and I'm afraid of what it might mean."_

…

Kabuto placed the pink haired girl down on a bed gently; he quickly removed her clothing and covered her with a white sheet in record time. He then took hold of the restraints at the head of the bed, clasped them around Sakura's still too small wrists before he moved on to her feet, and repeated the process.

…

"_I'm Kabuto," He replied as he all but lunged forward to check on the girl's unborn child, hand glowing as he pressed it against the girl's perfectly flat stomach. "How old are you? If you don't mind me asking..."_

_The girl giggled before she answered. "I'm twelve but I'll be turning thirteen in two days."_

"_You're awfully young to be with child," Kabuto mumbled, a concerned look crossing his face, unintentionally making the pinkette panic._

"_Is there something wrong?" she asked eyes wide with panic. "Is my child okay?"_

"_Oh yes!" Kabuto stammered out, blushing slightly. "I apologize, I didn't mean to make you panic. Your daughter is just fine, although I'm a little worried about your lack of weight. Shouldn't you be showing by now?"_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Shikaku you said all of our Jonin's are busy right? Is Shikamaru still in the village?" Tsunade asked as she stared out the window and all but glared at the rising sun. Shikaku froze and stared at Tsunade uncertainly. "He won't be going alone... I'll let him pick his own teammates."

"So Naruto's going," Inoichi sighed as if this was helpful information. "He'll chase Sasuke anywhere if meant a good fight."

"So is Chōji," Shikaku grumbled uneasily. "Those two are as thick as thieves. He'll recruit Chōji first thing." Tsunade stared out her open window, lost in her own thoughts.

"The rest of you can leave," Tsunade said suddenly. "Shikaku please get your son here as soon as passable."

"Yes my lady."

Tsunade tried desperately to ignore the fear creeping slowly up from her stomach and the very bad feeling that was trying to freeze her heart beat.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Kabuto sighed and picked up the unconscious girl and quickly headed out of the room. He needed to be objective about this. If she could give birth to a child who had the same bloodline as her father then surly Sakura could give birth to another child carrying another bloodline. She could be the perfect child to be saving the rarer bloodlines in Orochimaru's collection.

If there was one thing Kabuto hated doing while he's been working for Orochimaru, it was forcing little girls to do something they clearly didn't want to do. Another pained and terrified scream echoed out of the room behind him as he waited. Kabuto gritted his teeth before he lifted off the wall and walked just a little further down the hall, hoping to get just a little bit further away from the crying and screaming.

It was beginning to give him a headache

…

"_Daughter?" she asked looking pale although relieved by the positive news. "I was hoping to be surprised..."_

"_S-sorry," Kabuto mumbled as he scratched the back his neck nervously with his free hand. "I thought you already knew, if I had known that I wouldn't have said that—sorry."_

"_It's alright," she sighed sitting back slightly. "As for my lack of showing, I've been trying to gain weight but it doesn't seem to be settling where it's supposed to. I've gained weight but no one can tell that I'm pregnant, which I'm not sure to be happy about or concerned for."_

"_If you don't mind me asking," Kabuto started as he retracted his hand. "How far along are you?"_

"_Five and half months," she answered, suddenly giving Kabuto a bright smile. "I'm glade she's just fine I was worried I might have miscarried. Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to tend to me."_

"_No problem," Kabuto smiled as he helped the tiny girl off the bed and headed towards the still open door. "It was my pleasure."_

…

Kabuto sighed in relief when the crying and screaming finally stopped. He could only assume that it meant that the hateful processes was done already, unfortunately it also meant that he had to go and check on Kimimaro and make sure he didn't faint or started coughing up blood again. Kabuto sighed as he lifted up and started back towards the room he really just wanted to avoid at the moment.

_No pain, no gain_, Kabuto recited to himself as he walked, unaware of how his lips formed the words but no sound ever came from them. _No pain, no Gain..._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Suggestions are helpful **

**Opinions are loved **

**Helpful flames are welcome! **

**If I've messed up on someone's personality let me know! **** (And NO CURSING!)**

**Page 11**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hell of the Unexpected**

Chapter 9: the Sa-missions

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

After Shikamaru was briefed on his mission, the first person he ran into was Naruto. After that they went to Chōji's house and while recruiting the amber haired boy they found Kiba and Akamaru, who joined with Shikamaru and Naruto for their mission. While on the way towards the gates, they came across Neji and Lee, both staring at the stairs that led up to the Hokage Mountain. Once informed Neji agreed to be apart of the team and fallowed the other boys to the village gates. When the team of genin boys arrived at the gates they saw Haku land there with a backpack, they watched curious as he approached three adults dressed in black and wherein masks. Before any of them could say anything one of them handed Haku a mask and without delay speed off into the forest and out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru asked as his team all stopped at the gates to watch the four dark figures disappear from sight. "Naruto, any clues?"

"Nope," the blond answered, although he seemed to be rather concentrated on Haku's back. "I haven's seen Haku wear an Anbu mask since the mission to wave. I wonder what happened to make Obaa-chan give him one..." Shikamaru stared at the passively staring Naruto and decided that he didn't need to know at the moment. Sighing and gesturing to Kiba to keep quite about his questions until later, Shikamaru laid out a scroll on the ground between the members of his team.

"All right listen up this is our mission—" Shikamaru's voice was cut off by another's cry.

"Wait!" all the boys turned to look up at the rushing figure running towards them. "Please wait!"

"Ino?" Chōji and Shikamaru asked together, one sounding curious and the other sounding as if he wanted to hide under a rock. Ino was seen running towards them, something held tightly to her chest as she hurried towards them. Suddenly she tripped, making her teammates shout out, but before she landed she turned on her heal and let her back slam into the ground. Ino coughed harshly as Shikamaru and Chōji rushed to her side.

"Ino, are you okay?" Chōji asked as he helped Ino sit up onto her knees, the blonde panted heavily before she started crying and rocking in place. "Ino?"

"Please Shika, Jiji," Ino whimpered as she rocked, catching both boys off guard. Ino only ever called them by those names when she was in extreme distress and that hadn't been since she broke her leg when she was six. "Please, you have to save her..."

"Wait a moment what are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked, receiving a sniffle as an answer. Shikamaru jerked Ino up into a sitting positron, getting a good look at her tear stained and sleep deprived face.

"Please save her!" Ino begged. "I know your going out of the village on a rescue mission. You're leaving to find Sakura right? So please! Please bring Sakura back!"

"Ino... what—" Chōji started, stammering and stumbling as he realized that Ino called Sakura by her given name instead of their nick-name.

"Wait a moment Ino what are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked, pushing slightly against Ino's shoulder. "What's happened to Sakura?"

"I-I thought y-you knew." Ino stuttered as she held the dark bundle just a little bit closer to herself. "I-I-I thought—"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked stepping forward, his blue eyes wide and panicked. "What are you talking about Ino? Sakura-chan's here in the village, she couldn't be missing because... because..." Naruto's words trailed off as Ino continued to stare at him, tears rolling down her face.

"...Naruto, Sakura was kidnapped last night"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Haku panted as he ran, they were deep into the woods already and he had already summoned his mist to search the ground for traces as he ran in the treetops. Once he slipped on a wet branch, Haku found himself falling and then he found himself flying once more, even faster then before. Blinking in confusion, Haku looked down at the person who had caught him and flung him on to their back. There beneath him, rushing through the trees as if he didn't weigh a cent was Owl in all of his white armor glory.

"Leave the running to us kid," Owl murmured from behind his mask. Haku sighed at the nickname given to him for the mission, it was growing rather old. "You just tell us where to go."

Haku smiled and nodded, he straightened as best as he could and focused on Sakura's ring, with luck they hadn't removed it.

"You're slightly off course," Haku murmured. "Head towards your right for three trees—"

"Now what?"

"...Keep moving in this direction." Haku sighed, slumping a little. _That's the fastest I've ever went through three trees..._

"Stop!" Haku shouted suddenly, making the Anbu captain freeze and nearly fall of the tree he landed on. Haku twisted around on the older man's back to look behind himself. "There's something down there. It's not natural and the tracks we were fallowing ended back there."

"I thought you could find her wherever she went." Bore asked just as they landed on the ground.

"I can," Haku answered as he climbed down from the captains' back. "But the path we've been fallowing was also the path that Sakura's abductor took. His path just ended... here!" Haku thrust his hands up and rolled his wrists, instantly the mist shot up and gathered between his hands and condensed into a small perfectly round orb that was hidden in his palm.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Ino adjusted her hold on the bundle and showed the gathered boys what it was. They all stared at the familiar sleeping face of the baby that nearly gave them heart attacks just a month an a half ago.

"There's no other explanation as to why she'd leave Hikaru at my house—on my balcony hidden under a genjutsu." Ino explained. "I heard my dad talking to a few others about someone named Orochi-something, I didn't get everything before I had to leave, I didn't want to get cough ease-dropping."

"Orochimaru?" Naruto questioned his face pale and his eyes wide.

"Yeah," Ino sniffed and whipped at her face. "That sounds like it. So then you guys really are going—"

"No Ino," Shikamaru sighed as he stood and clenched one fist tightly. "We're going after Sasuke."

"Going after Sasuke?" Ino questioned dumbly, clearly wondering what the dark haired boy had to do with Sakura's kidnapping.

"Yeah, he left the village." Chōji sighed depressed. "We just found out. We're going after him and bringing him back." Ino blinked harshly and shook her head; she held the tiny baby just a little closer and tried her best to ignore the new wave of tears that gathered in her eyes.

"Don't worry Ino," Naruto said suddenly smiling at the other blonde, Ino looked up at Naruto, her eyes wide. "I'll bring Sasuke back and then I'll go save Sakura-chan!"

Shikamaru smirked tiredly at Naruto before he sighed. _Only you would have the strength to go all out on one teammate only to turn around and go all out to save the other._

"That other team that Haku joined just before we arrived, it was an Anbu team." Neji said stepping forward and looking thoughtful. "Is it possible that he's on the team that'll save Sakura?"

"Doubtful," Kiba grumbled not looking happy about the news given to him. "No sane Hokage would let a Genin onto an Anbu's mission."

"I disagree," Naruto said almost immanently cutting off Kiba's sentence. "Haku's crazy strong. And he was trained to be a hunter nin since he was six or so years old. Being an Anbu is what he was trained for. Tsunade must have taken that into account." Shikamaru blinked owlishly at Naruto, noting how that was the first time the blonde had called the Hokage by her given name. Naruto was taking this all seriously; he knew it wasn't the time for jokes and rude nicknames.

"Haku left with a group of Anbu," Naruto said, his blue eyes lost in thought. "More likely then not, that's the team that'll focus on Sakura-chan's return."

"Yeah but—"

"I agree," Ino murmured cutting off Kiba and surprising everyone.

"Huh?" Shikamaru sounded, looking surprised and just inches away from muttering 'Kai' just to make sure that the Ino in front of him wasn't an illusion.

"I said I agree," Ino sniffed and whipped at her face with her free arm. "I heard a few of the Chunin's talking earlier that's why I thought it was you guys going after Sakura-chan." Ino sniffed and didn't catch the worried looks her child hood friends and teammates cast to each other. "Haku was there when they were attached. Sakura had managed to get out and drop Hikaru off at my house before she led the attackers away. That's when she was caught and taken away."

"I see," Shikamaru grumbled and let his eyes go back to looking at the road fading off into the distance. "So Haku was the only one with the knowledge of what to expect and how to counter them. Hokage-sama wasn't given a choice—Haku had to go."

"What does that mean for us?" Chōji asked softly, almost hesitantly.

"It means lady Hokage entrusted Sakura to Haku." Shikamaru sighed. "She's also entrusted us with Sasuke, so let's not fail her expectations and bring that spoiled brat back."

"Like you can talk about being spoiled," Ino grumbled fighting a small grin.

"Girls are so troublesome," Shikamaru shot back as he walked forward and returned to the scroll still laying out on the ground. "Hurry up you guys! We have to get this plan done and out of the way so we can continue on towards Sasuke. The faster we catch Sasuke, the faster we can come back."

"Right!"

Ino watched wide-eyed as each of the boys hurried over and listened to Shikamaru's orders and his little speech about Sasuke. She smiled as they each glanced back at her at some point or another, each trying to reassure her before they left and once they were ready to leave they each turned to her, smiled and raced away.

"_We'll bring them back!_" Was the uniform cry as they raced off into the dark woods of the fire nation

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Kid do you know what this is?" Dog asked as he stepped forward slightly, Haku tilted his head at them and looked back down at the ground curiously.

"No," Haku answered slowly as he stepped away from the integrate looking scrollwork on the ground. "What is it?"

"It's a teleportation seal," Owl grumbled unhappily, as he stepped forward and crouched to examine the artwork. "This is where her abductor's tracks end?"

"Yeah," Haku sighed bowing his head and understanding what it meant. "He used a teleportation seal last night, didn't he?"

"Has she moved since we left?" Dog asked curiously, Haku shook his head; that much he knew about Sakura. Wherever she was right now, she was being kept there... or at least her ring was being kept there.

"No she stopped for about ten minutes after the village was alerted and everyone was running around looking for her." Haku sighed more then said. "Now I know why when I checked again and she was suddenly so far away." He gestured towards the seal and slumped his shoulders. "Wherever this leads to, she hasn't strayed to far from it, just a couple hundred yards."

_Do you know how much land is in a 'couple hundred yards'?_ The Anbu team thought together, each turning towards Haku curiously.

"Hokage-sama has informed me that you can travel through large panes of ice," Owl said suddenly. "How far out can you go?"

"About a mile from my current potion," Haku answered. "I can also make another pane within a hundred feet of another crystal ice pane, their like extension cords to me. I can hop from one to another. If I can make a pane at a mile from my current potion, I can then use that pane to make another pane at a hundred feet away."

"I see." Owl said thought fully. "How are you tracking Haruno-san?" Haku was silent for a moment before he slapped a hand to the face of his mask, the Anbu team stared at him unsurely.

"I'm tracking her through the ring I made for her." Haku answered slowly as he took a few steps back from his temporary teammates. "It's made from my strongest and most condensed ice and completely filled with my chakra."

"What does that mean?" Bore asked as she cocked a hip and placed one hand on it. Haku didn't answer as he created a large pane of ice before himself.

"It means I can make a pane of ice just feet away from Sakura." Haku answered, "All I have to do is make sure that she's alone..." Haku sighed in relief when he finally got a lock on to Sakura, and to his ever-growing pleasure, he found that she was in fact alone.

"What now?" Owl asked rising and taking a step towards Haku.

"Now is where I make you three really, really mad at me." Haku answered as he took a step towards his ice mirror and placed one palm into it. "No one but me can travel through it."

"Then how do you expect to get Haruno-san out of where ever she is?" Dog asked suspiciously.

_Damn... I really hate it when Anbu does that!_ Haku sighed and looked over his shoulder at the team that had just as quickly re-gathered behind him as he had blinked.

"I can't take you because taking people with me is severely taxing on my reserves." Haku sighed, noting how the three relaxed. "When I return, I'll properly faint from chakra exhaustion."

_Well now, I know why Hokage-sama ordered us to protect him too._ Owl thought as he relaxed his stance. "What'll happen if your ice pane breaks?" Haku snorted at the answer, he couldn't help it; Sakura's sarcastic tendencies were starting to rub off on him.

"If my mirror turns to dust it means that I'm dead." Haku answered. "Otherwise it's indestructible. Now if you'll excuse me I need to hurry before Sakura get's a surprised visitor." Haku walked through his mirror and disappeared from sight quickly after, without letting any of the three Anbu's react to his words.

"I can't decide if that's cool or creepy." Bore murmured as they each waited patiently for the boy's return.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Kabuto couldn't decide which was worse: watching Kimimaro retch into a toilet or listen to Sakura whimper from the bed in the other room. Kimimaro had been getting weaker as he worked over Sakura and they've only had the pinkette for a day and half; the good news was that the girl couldn't scream anymore. Kabuto figured that was a plus; it saved his ears from the endless ringing that girl's voice did when it echoed down the hall. feeling the air turn cold from the other side of the slightly ajar door, Kabuto turned and looked into the room that housed one whimpering pinkette.

_Oh no..._ Kabuto stared at the familiar black haired boy that was gently lifting Sakura from the bed as if she were a glass doll. _Haku Momochi..._

As if he heard him, Haku's head turned and Kabuto found himself frozen in place as dead, haunted, expressionless, black orbs peered at him. Kabuto and Haku continued to stare at each other; Kabuto knew that even with his hands full that Haku could kill him in a matter of seconds. So when the black haired boy turned and stepped into his crystal ice mirror with Sakura still in his arms, Kabuto didn't move an inch, he didn't even breathe—his life was over the second Haku turned in that mirror and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

As the seconds ticked by, Kabuto's imagination of his death only grew more vivid in his mind. He swore that needles would come flying out of that ice mirror and burry themselves into his throat—being a medic didn't help Kabuto, he knew that Haku would make sure the death would be unhealable, painful and excruciatingly slowly. When the pane of ice shattered into nothing but dust, Kabuto all but collapsed to his knees in relief.

_I think I'd better avoid that boy at whatever coast._ Kabuto thought panting slightly as he slumped against the doorframe, eyes wide with fear and horror. _I was lucky that he had more important matters to deal with, I won't be so lucky next time..._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

As soon as Haku stepped through the ice pane, he collapsed with Sakura still in his arms. More specifically, he would have landed headfirst had Dog and Owl not jumped forward to catch them. Both men took in Sakura's lack of clothing and her desperate (terrified) clinging to Haku, before they all but threw her at their only female teammate Bore. The older woman didn't complain in the least, she took out an extra cloak and wrapped it around Sakura before she picked up the tiny girl and speed off back towards the village not waiting for her teammates.

_I don't want to know what Orochimaru had done to this girl in the twenty-four hours that he had her._ Bore thought as she tore threw the trees with a speed that made even the wind envious. She didn't wait, she didn't pause—she tore through the forest of the fire nation, hell bent to return to the village hidden in the leafs.

Hearing a faint whimper, Bore glanced down at her mission charge. Sakura was curled up in her arms, pressing her face into her shoulder and clutching desperately at the dark cloak that surrounded her. It took only a glance at the child's sleep deprived terrified and somewhat haunted expression for Bore to, unwillingly, understand what had happened to the pinkette. Bore gritted her teeth lowered herself to the ground and, if possible, ran even faster then the speed that she had been previously racing at.

_I'm sorry for not being able to protect you,_ Bore thought as she ran, swearing on her sister's grave that she'd never fail again.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Do you know what happened?" Tsunade asked as she observed the still shivering child in the hospital room just a cross from her.

"I can guess," Bore mumbled from where she sat against the hospital wall, her legs sprawled out before her and feeling rather numb despite the blood dripping from her heels. Tsunade didn't let her eyes wonder away from the girl inside the hospital room, her mind both blank and running a mile a minuet with questions.

"...What's going to happen to her?" Bore suddenly asked, Tsunade glanced down at the tiered but refusing to sleep Anbu beside her on the floor. "What do you think she's going to do?" Tsunade took a deep breath and sighed it out as calmly as she could.

"I don't know," Tsunade mumbled softly, "...I think a good start would be for her to see Hikaru."

"Her daughter?" Bore asked softly, as if she didn't quite agree or understand Tsunade's meaning.

"Yes," Tsunade said, nodding as if she finally came to a conclusion. "I'll send someone to the Yamanaka house hold. Ino is still holding onto that baby as if she were a lifeline. She wont let anyone take that baby from her—even when she goes to the bath room or to take a bath."

"She must be pretty afraid," Bore murmured softly, Tsunade nodded and pushed off the hospital wall. Before Tsunade could get to fare down the hall, bore called out to her. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" Tsunade asked as she turned back around to look at the exhausted woman, Bore was struggling to her feet, pushing herself up even as her feet made squishy sounds beneath her—Tsunade flinched at the creepy sound.

"Don't push yourself," Tsunade ordered. "Your exhausted in more then just your chakra reserves, your body needs to rest too—" Bore was suddenly out the nearby window before Tsunade could finish her sentence.

"...Stubborn ass Anbu..." Tsunade sighed, fighting to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Will one of you send someone after her and make sure she doesn't kill herself?" Tsunade called out into the empty hallway, knowing that her Anbu guards were listening. It wasn't long before she felt one of her guards disappear from her senses and the busty blonde knew that the young man in question was off and running towards Bore. Sighing tiredly, Tsunade took one last look back at the observation room that Sakura laid in before she turned and quickly marched down the hall.

_Don't worry child,_ Tsunade thought as she marched down the white hallways. _I'll never let that happen to you again, you or anyone else..._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Kakashi stepped out of the Hokage building, having just been informed of what had happened to his students. He hadn't even made it far when he saw Ino approaching with a tiny white bundle held close to her chest and two Anbu agents walking just behind her.

"Kakashi-Senpai," Ino called out softly and gave him a tiered smile. "Bore-san just told me that Sakura-chan is back," Kakashi nodded in agreement, Tsunade had told him just before he left. "You haven't seen Hikaru yet have you?" Kakashi stepped up closer to her and looked down at the tiny baby clutched close to her; the tiny baby took after her mother's pale skin and emerald eyes, but had her father's Onex hair.

"I'm going to go visit with Sakura now," Ino mumbled as she shifted her hold on the baby. "Would you like to join me?" Kakashi shook his head and sighed dejectedly, he did want to see how well his only female student was doing but, but his other two were most likely trying to kill each other at the moment.

"...No," Kakashi answered softly, his eyes clued to the quite baby fighting to stay awake. "I have to bring my other two students back home." Ino looked surprised but nodded in understanding, Kakashi then quickened his passé to the front gates. If he hurried he might be able to catch both of them, and then he could visit Sakura—like the teacher he was supposed to be.

"Be safe!" Ino called out after him, Kakashi didn't show any sign that he heard her, he just kept moving forward.

"Come along Yamanaka-san," Bore said softly. "Haruno-san is waiting."

"Right," Ino murmured as she turned and fallowed after the two Anbu agents towards the hospital.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Suggestions are helpful **

**Opinions are loved **

**Helpful flames are welcome! **

**If I've messed up on someone's personality let me know! **** (And NO CURSING!)**

**Page 10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hell of the Unexpected**

Chapter 10: Recovery

Koomahana

**By the way, should I change the rating on this story?**

**I totally forgot to change it after my muse hit me with a baseball bat...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"This can't be right," Shizune whispered, her dark eyes widening at the sheet of paper she was holding in a white-knuckle grip. "This can't be right..."

"Shizune-san?" a passing nurse called out in concern. "Is everything okay?" Shizune didn't answer as she rose from her desk and sprinted out of her office, her eyes wide in panic and sweat rolling down the back of her neck. The nurse watched Shizune race away in mild curiosity but didn't purse the black haired medic, she shook her head and closed the office door softly.

_This is bad,_ Shizune thought as she ran out of the hospital, a large dust cloud growing behind her. _I know what he wanted her for; Tsunade-sama isn't going to like this._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sakura cradled Hikaru in her arms gently, the black haired baby wasn't that old, just a few months, but she was already big enough to cover the majority of her chest. She knew that she had only been with Kabuto for a day, but it seemed that she had been in that dark room for a whole lot longer then she was.

_Your growing up so fast_, Sakura thought as she shifted in the bed, making sure not to awaken the baby laying on her chest. _Where you this big that two days ago?_

"Sakura-chan you awake?" Turning towards the slightly ajar door, Sakura smiled as both Naruto and Shikamaru entered her room. They glanced at the two forms slumped on either side of Sakura, both knocked out cold, before they took to the chairs at the end of her hospital bed.

"How long has she been here?" Shikamaru whispered as he gestured towards his passed out teammate.

"Since noon," Sakura answered just as softly. "Haku came in almost the same time as her; they've both been asleep since."

"I see," Shikamaru murmured, his eyes drifting to look up at Naruto, who had stood frozen just a few feet from Sakura's bed.

"Hmm? Naruto?" Sakura called softly, her soft voice making the blond flinch. "Naruto what's wrong? Why are you wrapped up like a mummy?"

"S-Sasuke," Naruto stuttered out, tears welling in his eyes. "He... he, Sasuke, he left..."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sakura asked, her brows tilting down as her voice rose to a semi-normal volume. "What do you mean, Sasuke left?"

"He left the village," Shikamaru answered softly, shifting in his seat.

"But don't worry Sakura-chan!" Naruto said loudly, his voice just barely above a normal speaking tone. "I'll get him back and—!"

"Naruto-Baka!" Sakura hissed, glaring at the blonde. Naruto flinched and stared at the floor like a kicked puppy. Sakura and Shikamaru sighed in relieve, Shikamaru because he nearly awakened both Ino and Haku (he could see the needles in Haku's hands, that would not be a happy awakening); Sakura because Hikaru had nearly awakened, the last thing she needed was a screaming, irate baby that couldn't be pleased.

"You nearly woke up Hikaru," Sakura sighed, leaning back into the pillows of her upright bed. Naruto blinked and looked up at Sakura curiously, his eyes straying to examine the baby in her arm.

"You can't handle him you know," Sakura said thoughtfully, noting how Naruto flinched and returned to stare at the floor like a kicked puppy.

"Sa—"

"Orochimaru, I mean," Sakura continued before Shikamaru could scold her. "Sasuke went to Orochimaru, didn't he?" Shikamaru nodded, Naruto just looked miserable. "Well... I guess we'll both just have to train even harder."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked at Sakura doubly, what did she mean by that? He had been training hard and it wasn't enough—

"I mean, you already trained a little with Jiraya of the Sanin right?" Sakura asked, not expecting any other answer from her blonde teammate then the positive one. "and Sasuke is off to train with Orochimaru. You can undoubtedly get Jiraya to continue training with you, and I'll just have to ask Hokage-sama to train me."

"You can't be serious," Shikamaru groaned, looking at Sakura like she gained a third eye.

"Yes," Sakura giggled, her eyes lighting up. "Team seven, the next generation of the Sanin!"

Naruto smiled brightly at his teammate, liked the sound of that

"There you are!" Naruto stiffened and gulped at the sound of an irate Shizune standing in the doorway behind him. "Naruto Uzumaki you're supposed to be in bed!"

"Later Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he jumped through a window, barely missing Shizune's fingers by inches. Sakura laughed as Shizune snapped and jumped after the blonde, her dark brow twitching wildly as she chased after the elusive boy.

"He never changes," Shikamaru mumbled as he stood and approached his teammate slowly.

"I had my suspicions you know," Sakura said softly, her eyes locked onto her still sleeping child so that she wouldn't have to see Shikamaru's expression. "I figured he would leave the village, there's nothing here that he values enough to stay. Everything's tied to a bad memory."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Are you sure about this Shizune?" Tsunade asked, not looking up from the paper in her trembling hands.

"Yes my lady," Shizune answered breathlessly. "I ran the tests three times just to be sure."

"So there's no mistaking theses chemical..." Tsunade murmured setting the shaking paper on her desk, trying her best to make the trembling stop. "Orochimaru wanted her to save his bloodlines..."

"Tsunade-Hime," Shizune murmured softly, clenching her hands tightly together to force the trembling in them to stop. "Should we tell her? She should be prepared..."

"I know, but still..." Tsunade gritted her teeth and swiveled in her chair to look out over the village, or more specifically the hospital. "To force that girl into a pregnancy... what was he thinking? This list of consumptives are all experimental, there's no guarantee that they'll work."

"That might be why he used so many of them," Shizune murmured. "Do we know what bloodlines he has under his control?"

"Unfortunately there were three that Naruto came across on his mission to save Sasuke." Tsunade sighed, rubbing at her temple. "Two of them were rather physical bloodlines, so when—or if—Sakura becomes pregnant we should be able to use the sonograms to examine the child. It should be able to at least eliminate two of the three bloodlines..."

"And of the third?"

"We'll have to wait for the child to be born for that one," Tsunade sighed. "Just pray that if Sakura does get pregnant that it was by Kabuto and not one of Orochimaru's experiments."

"But we don't know that until the child's born, right?" Shizune asked, Tsunade nodded rubbing t her temple. "She could always get an abortion..."

"She could," Tsunade agreed. "But do you think that she would?"

"Properly not," Shizune sighed. "Do you think she'll survive this one?"

"For goodness sakes I hope so," Tsunade murmured. "Naruto won't make it if she doesn't live through it."

"How are we going to tell her?"

"She most likely already knows," Tsunade sighed. "I highly doubt that Kabuto or Orochimaru wouldn't tell her what they had planned for her."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Sakura," Shikamaru startled, his voice soft as he stared at the pinkette.

"I had wanted to go out that night, to see if my suspicions were true," Sakura sighed and shifted her daughter higher so that she could rub her cheek against Hikaru's head full of dark spikes. "I had wanted to at least stop him if my suspicions were true. But I couldn't just leave Hikaru alone like that. I thought that maybe, maybe I could go to the path after I put her to bed and talked with Haku. But then we were attached and I never went." Sakura bit her lip to keep herself from crying, but a few tears leaked out anyways.

"Am I a bad Kunochi for wanting to protect my child over my teammate?" Sakura asked, her eyes opening to stare at Shikamaru almost pleadingly. "Am I a bad mother for worrying about my teammate when I should have been wondering why Hikaru was crying so much? When it came down to it I chose my child over my teammate, how can I possibly—"

"Don't," Shikamaru ordered suddenly, making Sakura flinch at his tone of voice. "Don't you dare finish that sentence." Sakura blinked up at Shikamaru, moving to wipe at her eyes she watched as Shikamaru carefully pulled Ino over his back.

"You're a good mother because you chose to protect you child first," Shikamaru said as he straightened and started to pull Ino away from Sakura and Haku and closer to the door. "You're a good kunochi because you alerted the village to the intruders. True you got captured in the processes, but how you proceed with your life now defines weather or not you're worthy to be a shinobi of Konohagakure." Shikamaru didn't pause to hear Sakura's words or to see her expression at that moment, he opened the door and stepped out of the room. Before he left Sakura alone, for the most part, he spook his last words to her.

"To Ino and even to my self," Shikamaru grinned back at Sakura over his shoulder. "You are the best Kunochi of our generation. Don't let this bump in the road stop you from becoming the greatest Kunochi of our village."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_They'll pay,_ Zabuza slashed out with his sword while his foot connected with another enemy's face. _How dare they touch her!_

Technically, he had abandoned his mission.

Zabuza was supposed to find the sound base that Sakura had been taken to, but as soon as one of Kakashi's dogs caught up with him and told him what had happened, he kind of went out and started attaching anyone with the sound symbol on their head.

Yes behind his 'I'll-kill-you-first-and-ask-questions-later' façade was mostly false, he was quite possessive of what he deemed to be 'his'. However, it was harder then hell to get into the category of 'his' to begin with, which was why it was surprising to see him flip out for someone else to begin with.

Haku was the first person he dared to keep constant in his life, the pinkette he was living with was (in his eyes) Haku's wife and there for his (adoptive) daughter. There for he saw sense in beating the crap out of the kid that forced himself on her and sense that kid was dead (Kakashi's dog reassured him of that one), Zabuza went at the next best thing: Sound shinobi in the hidden base that Haku found tracking Sakura.

If his (temporary Anbu watchdogs) teammate's fifty-foot radius from him was anything to go by, they knew to stay out of his way.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sitting up and stretching to let out the kinks in his shoulders, Haku relaxed in his hospital chair and eyed Sakura and Hikaru curiously. The hospital bed was sitting up partially, letting Sakura sit up and watched the sunset while she held Hikaru to her chest. Haku rose from his seat silently and gently pressed his lips to Sakura's temple, knowing that she was fast asleep he gently took Hikaru from her and started for the door. Only fingers tangled into his Kimono top, sleepy emeralds smiled shyly up at him.

"You should be sleeping Sakura," Haku whispered to her, turning to hold Sakura's hand.

"Sleep with me," Sakura murmured sleepily, pushing her body to the edge of the bed to give Haku some room. "Don't leave me alone... please," Sakura added when Haku hesitated. Shifting his hold on Hikaru, Haku finally relented and crawled under the thin knitted hospital blanket that was supposed to keep Sakura warm. When a passing nurse peaked in to see if Haku had left or if Sakura needed anything, she gasped at the sight that was presented to her.

Sakura's head rested on Haku's shoulder while his arm wrapped around her back and held her close to him; Sakura's chin was tucked under Haku's chin so that his lips brushed the top of her head. Hikaru was positioned between them evenly and the thin blanket covered Sakura and Haku's legs perfectly.

_How sweet,_ the nurse thought as she gently closed the door as softly as she could and returned to doing her rounds. _They're so young, but I'll bet that they'll stay together for a very long time._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"You look like crap,"

"Leave before I shove one of father's kunai up your—"

"Geez Ino no need to get violet!" Shikamaru complained loudly from where he sat at the blonde's open window, "You saw her, she'll be just fine."

Ino opened her mouth to respond, but sighed instead, letting her head thump against her mounds of pillows and closing her eyes tiredly. "I'm still worried..."

"So was the council," Shikamaru sighed, making himself comfortable on his teammate's wall. "I over heard dad mumbling and cursing them when he came ho—"

"What in the seven hells does the council have to do with Sakura being alive?" Ino asked annoyed, popping one eye open to stare at a flabbergasted Shikamaru.

"Ino you do realize that before Hikaru, hell before Haku, Sakura had no worth as a shinobi to the council right?" Shikamaru asked, staring at his wide-eyed teammate, "giving birth to Hikaru has boosted Sakura's status as a kunochi—especially to the council."

"Shikamaru you're starting to scare me," Ino murmured, her cheeks flushing and her heartbeat quickened. "Please tell me that you're not telling me what I think your saying,"

"The council is thinking of having Sakura give birth to a few other bloodlines," Shikamaru sighed, rubbing at his forehead. "The rarer ones here in the village, the ones that are too precious to loose."

"Like the Sharingan?" Ino asked, looking like she couldn't decide to faint or hyperventilate.

"Yeah," Shikamaru agreed with a sigh. "Just like the Sharingan."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Are you sure you're okay?" Haku asked as he helped Sakura down the stairs, not that she needed it, she was just humoring him.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sakura chuckled, shifting her hold on Hikaru and tightening her free hand on Haku's reassuringly.

"How is everything at the house?" Sakura asked, suddenly looking nervous and biting her lip and watching where she steeped at little too carefully. "Do we need to go out and buy double of everything?"

Haku paused for a moment, his shoulder's slumping and his eyes darkening with regret. Tsunade had informed them of Orochimaru's intentions with Sakura just before she released the pinkette from the hospital, but Tsunade didn't have to. True to her thoughts on the man, Orochimaru had instructed Kabuto to inform Sakura about what he wanted from her. Sakura had even described to Tsunade the young man who was chosen first, she had even been able to give the blonde his name.

_Kimimaro_, Haku thought stepping forward and wrapping a protective arm around Sakura's shoulders and pressing a kiss to her temple. _Kimimaro Kaguya..._

…

"_Absolutely not!" Sakura shrieked at Tsunade, surprising the older woman. "Getting raped is an occupational hazard for a Kunochi! That's the kind of excuse my parents used against me when I wanted to enter the academy! I will not make my child pay the price for the crimes of their father!"_

…

"I've hired a genin team to help with the shopping and chores around the house," Haku answered, hoping Sakura didn't notice how he paused. "I believe you know a few of them."

"Really?" Sakura asked with a smile, "Are you saying I get to boss Ino-pig around?"

"If her team's chosen," Haku smiled with a chuckle, leading the girl at his side to their shared home.

"Goodness I hope so," Sakura chuckled, clearly looking forward to bullying her friend.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Naruto slow down!" Sakura chuckled as her blonde teammate dragged her and Haku down the busy market street. She hadn't even been out of the hospital two days before her blonde teammate barged into their training grounds and grabbed Sakura by her wrist and started to march away, when Haku tried to stop him he got snatched up too.

"Hold on Sakura-chan, Haku!" Naruto cheered, his smile blinding the two as he continued to drag them down the street by their hands.

"What is so important that you dragged us out of our morning training?" Haku asked shifting his hold on Hikaru; the giggly baby did nothing more then squeal in delight at the rush of wind and Haku's dark hair in her face.

"Hay Gaara! We're here!" Naruto shouted as he rounded a corner then speed off at high speed towards a familiar group of sand ninja's. "This is Sakura and Haku! You remember them right?" Sakura stared blankly at Naruto before she turned to examine the three teens who were sitting at table in a park close to the market. She barely had time to take in the red head's face when she felt someone push something into her arms and spin her away a few feet.

"Haku! They're friends!" Naruto shouted out in panic, he stood between a curious Ichibi host and a still furious Haku. Gaara watched curiously as Sakura pocked her head around Haku's back to sand team, curious as to Haku's sudden defensive posture.

"Oh I remember you!" Sakura said with a wide smile, she shifted her hold before she stepped out from behind Haku. "You three were in the last chunin exams, how are you? Are you Chunin's now?"

"I am," Temari said grinning at the baby on Sakura's hip. "Kankuro and Gaara are in the coming up exams. Who's the cutie?" Temari pointed at the baby, Sakura's grin widened and she stepped forward, shifting Hikaru so that Temari could get a better view of the year old baby.

"This is Hikaru Momochi," Sakura answered. Haku straightened from his crouch but didn't remove his eyes from Gaara and kept himself between the red head and the pinkette.

"Is she your cousin or something?" Kankuro asked Haku pointedly, he frowned when he caught Sakura and Naruto sharing an amused look.

"Is there something wrong?" Gaara asked, his gaze still locked on Haku.

"You hurt Sakura," Haku replied bluntly. "I don't trust you."

"Haku that was a long tome ago," Sakura sighed as she took the offered seat beside Temari, who looked to happy to be near the baby.

"Yeah Haku! Hikaru is almost two months now, how come you're still holding a grudge?" Naruto asked as he took a seat next to Gaara on the end of the bench.

"Sakura nearly miscarried because of him," Haku replied as he steadily took his place on Sakura's other side. Kankuro chocked on what ever it was he was eating and Temari spat out her drink to her other side. Gaara didn't seem to comprehend Haku's words and Naruto looked like he couldn't decide who to laugh at more, Kankuro's purple face or Temari's crimson one.

"You were pregnant?" Temari sputtered, raising from her seat to stare horrified at Sakura.

"Yes," Sakura giggled, amused by Temari's reaction. "Hikaru was born four months after the attach on the village."

"But your younger them me!" Kankuro shouted, drawing attention to their table. "Didn't your school teach you preventives for that kind of thing?!"

"Its old news Kankuro-san," Sakura answered rolling her eyes. "and no, five and six year old girls shouldn't even know what sex is much less how to prevent a pregnancy."

"She's got a point on that one Kankuro," Temari sighed returning to her seat with a bright blush. "I can't believe your parents are okay with it though. Didn't you get yelled at or something?"

"Or something," Sakura mumbled shifting Hikaru again, not noticing the narrowed eyed look Gaara shot her.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Temari asked as she looked back at the pinkette.

"Would you like to hold her?" Sakura asked smiling at the blonde beside her; Temari looked down at Hikaru curiously.

The blonde was done for the second Hikaru giggled at her

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Suggestions are helpful **

**Opinions are loved **

**Helpful flames are welcome! **

**If I've messed up on someone's personality let me know! **** (And NO CURSING!)**

**By the way, should the next one be a time skip?**

**I was thinking of adding a Sasuke scene where he searches for Sakura within the base that Orochimaru had taken him too, but I was afraid that it made Sasuke a little OCC.**

**Should I do it anyways?**

**Page 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hell of the Unexpected**

Chapter 11: Kaguya twins

Koomahana

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if you want the real stuff get off this site **

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

_**Inner Sakura**_

(Will come out at some point)

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"You guys be safe now, you hear?" Sakura called as she waved goodbye to the sand siblings, Hikaru giggled with the motion and Haku just watched the team leave with a soft smile and a nod. The siblings each nodded and waved before they left, quickly returning to their home.

"So Sakura, have you asked Hokage-sama yet?" Shikamaru asked as he turned to look at the pinkette, only to see said blonde standing a few feet away with a curious expression.

"No not yet," Sakura answered, not noticing that Tsunade was standing just a few feet behind her. "I'm not to sure how to approach her about it just yet."

"What do you want?" Tsunade asked, feeling amused when Sakura all but jumped out of her skin at the sound of her voice.

"Ho-Hokage-sama!" Sakura squeaked, blushing brightly. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here," Tsunade replied crossing her arms. "Well? What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Um... I was wondering if you might know any books I should check out from the library," Sakura said shifting slightly uncomfortably. "A-about Medical... ninjutsu..."

"You want to be a medic?" Tsunade questioned

"I'm not good at anything else," Sakura replied with a bowed head and depressed tone of voice. "I'm always in the background watching everyone else protect me and I'm tired of it. I don't want to be protected any more, but I'm not a good fighter. I never really was. I just want to be useful to my teammates..."

Tsunade stared at Sakura for a moment, feeling strangely reminiscent about herself at that age. Granted she wasn't bouncing a baby on her hip at that age but both Jiraya and Orochimaru were constantly protecting her, never giving her a chance to fight back. Even after Orochimaru left, the two idiots didn't get it through their thick heads, they fought more with each other then they did with her. She was always left out of the fight. After staring at Sakura, Tsunade 'humped' and spun on her heal, intending to return to her office where some horrid paper work was waiting for her.

"Come to me when you're ready to speak your mind," Tsunade replied as she walked away from the small group at the gates. _I wonder when she'll—_

"Lady Tsunade!"

_Got her_, Tsunade glanced over shoulder to see Shikamaru holding his head with large bump forming from a strike that Sakura most likely delivered and trying to hide his tears of pain.

"Lady Tsunade I think this team needs help!" Sakura shouted, shifting her hold on Hikaru. Caught of guard Tsunade turned around to see an Anbu team trudging their way towards them, dragging two members on their shoulders while they were at it.

"Bloody hell man what did I tell you?!" Tsunade roared as she snapped around and hurried to the mostly wounded and the bloodiest member of the group. "Zabuza answer me damn it!"

"I think I got all of 'em" Zabuza slurred as Haku took his place beside Zabuza and lifted him a little higher.

"You mean you fought with them instead of capturing them?!" Tsunade shrieked as she placed glowing hands to Zabuza's chest. "I told you to scope it out not attach!"

"Lady Tsunade can I help?" Sakura asked as she passed Hikaru off to Shikamaru, one hand already digging through her back pouch. "I know the basics already."

"That'd be helpful," Tsunade replied, her eyes scanning over the other teams. "Work on the others, go from the most sever to the not so bad."

"Right," Sakura murmured slowly approaching another slumped over member. "Hello sir is your partner conscience?"

"Yes but barely," the man answered, shifting to pull his teammate a little higher. "I did my best but I think he might need a real medic."

"Please let me take a look anyways," Sakura answered as she gently ran her fingers over the slumped over man's arm. "His arm appears to be broken..." Sakura wrapped up the limb and gently drew her fingers towards the man's chests, moving slowly for the Shinobi's comfort, knowing that she shouldn't move too fast, he might misread her intentions. "Feels like he has a fractured rib... maybe two..."

"You can tell just by looking?" the man asked, a frown sounding in his voice. _I had to use chakra and listen to his breathing to figure out that much..._

"His labored breathing sounds like a damaged rib, but I don't see any blood dripping from his mask." Sakura answered as she drifted to examine the man's other side. "So at worst it's a fracture, but that's all I can figure out on my own. I only know basic first aid, I'm afraid I can't help any more then that."

"Now that I think about it," Shikamaru piped up, shifting his awkward hold of Hikaru uncertainly. "You did ace the medic examine we had in the academy, a hundred percent each time right?"

"Yeah but that's only because Mizuki-sensei gave me a book on basic first aid and told me to memorize it." Sakura answered as she tightened a bandage around the man's upper chest with a simple knot.

"And you memorized it when?" Shikamaru asked as his father showed him how to hold Hikaru correctly.

"Before our first test on the subject," Sakura answered. "I think we were seven then..."

"Did you take any advanced lessons?" Tsunade asked as she gestured for the man holding up Zabuza to head towards the hospital, Haku quickly fallowed after them.

"No," Sakura answered stepping away from the two men with a slight hesitant look. "Mizuki-sensei told me to quite the academy after that."

"He said what?!" Tsunade asked as she reexamined the man Sakura looked at, her eyes widening ever so slightly with Sakura's handy work.

"He said I should quite the academy, said I wasn't good enough to become a kunochi." Sakura repeated, taking Hikaru back from Shikamaru before he hurt himself. "I told him to jump off a cliff."

"Good girl," Tsunade smirked waving the two men away. "So in other words, you've mastered the basics when you were seven?"

"I don't know about mastering them, but I've known them since I was seven" Sakura answered, stepping out of Shikamaru and Shikaku's calm walk past her. "I've never had a real need to use them for the exception of the wave mission."

"Wave mission?" Tsunade questioned as she fallowed after the two Nara's, glade that she could finely get away from the gates but miffed that she had to go back to her office.

"It's the mission that I met Haku on, it was team seven's first mission out of the village" Sakura answered with a fond smile towards Hikaru. "That was nearly a year ago now. Amazing how time flies..."

"Yeah," Tsunade agreed softly, her eyes glued to the giggling baby in Sakura's arms. "Time flies..."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Shizune I want you to get me everything you have on Sakura Haruno's academy records." Tsunade ordered the second she entered her office. "Especially her tests scores; I want to see those first!"

"My lady?" Shizune questioned, her arms full with a large stack of paper work. "Did something happen?"

"I think one of our instructors neglected to mention a potential medical prodigy." Tsunade answered as she took the paper work form Shizune and walked to her desk. "I'll finish all this paper work if you get me those documents."

"Yes my lady," Shizune said with a wide smile and hurried out the door. "That stack better be gone by the time I'm back or I'm hiding the documents!"

"Don't mess with me!" Tsunade snapped back, her hands stamping and eyes scanning away. After that, Tsunade finished any and all documents that went through her office, fully aware that Shizune had purposefully opened the paper work floodgates. It was evening when Tsunade was finally done with the last bit of documents that came though her door.

"Shizune where are Sakura Haruno's documents?" Tsunade asked as she rose from her seat and swept her eyes over her office. Shizune was sleeping bent over a nearby desk with a few files under her folded arms and head. Sighing Tsunade walked towards her and examined the title on the files, glade that they were the files she asked for but annoyed that Shizune fell asleep on them. Moving her apprentice gently, Tsunade gently retrieved the two files from beneath Shizune's head and quietly returned to her desk.

_Now then,_ Tsunade thought as she opened the first folder calmly. _Just what makes you tick, Sakura Haruno?_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Zabuza-san, how are you today?" Sakura asked as she settled next to Haku beside Zabuza's hospital bedside.

"Better then yesterday," Zabuza answered glaring at the cast on his right leg and left arm. "How are you? Is every thing... okay?"

"Everyone's fine," Sakura answered, understanding that he already knew. "I take it Kakashi told you already?"

"Yes, while I was on the mission," Zabuza answered, leaning back against his pillows. "Are you going to keep it?"

"Of course," Sakura answered looking slightly uncomfortable, "I was thinking of having this one take my last name instead of Haku's..."

_So it's already been confirmed..._ Zabuza thought, his shoulders lumping. _Sakura really is pregnant... again..._

"Don't worry about that," Haku sighed leaning against Sakura and wrapping one arm around her. "I'll help you with this one. I'll treat them like my own, they can have my last name." Sakura smiled and leaned close to Haku, tears welling in her eyes. Hikaru thought it was a wonderful time to start playing tug-of-hair-war, Sakura and Haku both yelped as the tiny baby snatched up a lock from both of them and started pulling on them while she bounced excitedly in Sakura's lap.

"Hikaru!" Sakura chuckled, wincing at the baby's grip tightened. "Goodness child, where do you get your strength?"

"From Haku," Zabuza answered bluntly, finding the two teen's predicament amusing. "He crushed Gato's arm with one hand."

"Really?" Sakura asked amazed, her eyes glancing at Haku curiously.

"Yup," Zabuza nearly chuckled when Hikaru pulled on her hair trophies and made both of her parent's heads collide together with hard _thump_.

"Ow! Hikaru!" Sakura and Haku whined together, their hands gripping at their own hair and trying to free it from the child carefully.

"By the way, have either one of you done any training while I was gone?" Zabuza asked curiously

"Yes," Sakura answered, wincing as she finally freed her lock of hair, leaving Haku to fend for himself with the baby. "I was able to practice sensing before and during the attach on the house." Sakura shifted again, her eyes locking on the floor uncomfortably. "They had my chakra sealed when they captured me."

"I see," Zabuza murmured, he was hoping that she was able to a little more then that before the attach, but it sounds like she wasn't able to.

"I did an experiment," Haku answered, looking just as uncomfortable about the subject. "I was able to transport Sakura through my crystal ice mirrors, but I still fainted once I got the both of us to safety."

"We'll have to play with that once I'm out of here," Zabuza replied looking thoughtfully at the two. "I thought you could only do that when she was pregnant?"

"I thought so too," Haku answered, glade to change the subject. "But if I concentrate my chakra to wrap around her protectively, I can transport her through the ice. I was able to do it with Tsunade-sama, but some of her hair was chopped off in the transport and she had frostbite on some of her fingers and toes. I thought she was going to kill me when she finally noticed the damage. That is one scary woman when she's mad."

"You defiantly need more practice with it," Sakura giggled as she gently freed the last of Haku's hair from their daughter's impressive grip.

"Oh yeah, have you practiced that rotating jutsu of yours?" Zabuza asked Sakura, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Huh? Rotating jutsu?" Sakura questioned confused.

"The jutsu you used on the bridge during the wave mission," Haku clarified. "Have you practiced it since?"

"Oh that! No I haven't" Sakura answered sheepishly. "All I tried to do was mimic you."

"I don't know any jutsu's like that," Haku replied blinking owlishly at Sakura.

"When we first met, you used a spinning jutsu to get Zabuza-san away from us."

"That was hardly a spinning jutsu," Haku snickered at Sakura. "That was a genjutsu made to disrupt my surroundings and disrupt my image while I ran away."

"A genjutsu?" Sakura questioned dumbly, "That was a genjutsu? But it moved everything, even the mist!"

"That was apart of the technique," Haku smiled at Sakura.

"So... I did something really stupid didn't I?"

"Nope," Haku smiled at Sakura. "You created a jutsu all on your own, now you just have to perfect it."

"This is going to take awhile isn't?" Sakura asked, looking pale and unsure of herself

"Possibly," Zabuza agreed thoughtfully. "But we still have to figure out your chakra type. Do you know about the five chakra types?"

"Yes," Sakura answered, "We went over it in the academy; Iruka-sensei gave everyone a book to read about the five chakras types. Although I don't think he was expecting any of us to actually memorize it."

"Good, less explanations for me," Zabuza grinned at the teens. "Haku, how is your medical training coming along?"

"Better and faster now that I have someone to teach me," Haku answered. "Sakura is taking up a few classes from Hokage-sama too."

"How'd you find that out?" Sakura asked with wide eyes, "I only told Shikamaru and Naruto, I doubt Naruto figured out what I meant by that statement and Shikamaru wouldn't have said anything."

"I heard your conversation with Lady Tsunade," Haku said with a smile at Sakura. "She's a good influence on you, you should ask her to teach you."

"You really think so?" Sakura questioned her face reddening slightly

"You'd make a wonderful medic," Haku answered smiling reassuringly at Sakura.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"I can't believe that bastard," Tsunade murmured as she went through the documents in her hand. "All of these questions are correct, why did he mark them wrong?" True not all of the questions were marked wrong, just the major ones that accounted for a good number of points on the tests. Mizuki had tampered with not only Naruto's test scores, but also Sakura's.

Tsunade was so frustrated with the documents that she had summoned all the student records and tests that Mizuki had graded when he was in the academy. To her astonishment, she found Mizuki playing favorites. Some of the answers from the clan children were so wrong it was painfully obvious they didn't even bother trying to answer them (Shikamaru Nara) but they still got a passing grade on the test. While some of the tests from children who weren't from clans, (Sakura and Naruto) where correct but were marked as wrong anyways. Sakura was the kind of person who saw a mistake on her paper test and tried her best to correct it; Naruto was the kind to see a mistake on his paper test and would try to correct it but would typically need help with it. Where Sakura found herself training with more books to understand her mistake, Naruto would be stuck on the problem until someone offered to help him understand the problem.

Mizuki would mark Naruto down for having a spelling mistake but his meaning clear and Sakura would get marked down for using the wrong terminology for her age group. She would often use big words to explain her answers, and because of this, she would be marked down; now Tsunade understood why Sakura had always failed in Mizuki's practical application tests. He'd have the paper test one day then have the application test the next day or later the same day. As such, Sakura would always be unsure of what she could and couldn't do in the various situations, especially if she was driven to be by herself, when she was teamed with someone she sometimes got a passing score, but only if there was a clan kid with her.

Mizuki made it a point to show that clan kids were better then non-clan kids, he went out of his way to prove this point. The fact that two of the three passing genin teams of the generation were from clans only solidified his point: Clan born shinobi were better then civilian born shinobi

"Mizuki better be glade that he's in jail," Tsunade hissed as she stood angrily from her desk, her eyes glowing with rage. "Other wise he'd be in a world of hurt right now."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Some time later

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Haku I'm going to the store, is there anything you want?" Sakura asked as she slipped her shoes on, Haku chuckled as he exited the kitchen with Hikaru sitting on his hip.

"Sakura please wait for me to get cleaned up before you go out," Haku replied as he whipped a cloth over his face, trying to remove some of the flower Hikaru had thrown at him. "I'll help carry the bags that you can't carry—"

"I can carry the groceries, just fine," Sakura chinned as she pushed herself up to her feet. "I may be nine months and looking like a whale but I can carry a few bloody bags."

"Knowing you at this point in the pregnancy, I doubt it'll be a few 'bloody bags'" Haku chuckled as he secured Hikaru to his chest and slipped his shoes on, a bandana holding back his long locks.

"Fine," Sakura sighed holding the door open as she stepped onto the back porch. Yes in the past month, Sakura's pregnancy became horrifyingly apparent to anyone who bothered too look at her. one of the few things that Haku was glad about her current pregnancy was that Sakura's uncles weren't doing anything too annoying to them, in fact a few of them came with their wife's during the baby shower that was held two months ago. Haku had missed it because he was sent on a mission to help the sand village with recovering one of their genin in training. During the mission, he actually found a bit of time to brag to Ino about Sakura's ability, the blonde was not pleased with the information at all. apparently she had an issue with getting out done by Sakura, Haku wasn't sure what to call it because Sakura was in a similar state concerning the blonde.

"Are you craving anything specific?" Haku asked as they rounded a corner and entered the market.

"No," Sakura answered, looking green as they both hurried past a fillet stand, "anything that isn't meat at the moment." Chuckling, Haku nodded and led Sakura further down the market, making sure to keep her close to himself and further away from the darker then should be shadows of the various allies. Miraculously, Sakura hadn't noticed how many senbon Haku flicked out at random, targeting anyone who glared at Sakura for too long. More often then not the glarer would find themselves pinned in placed and needed help from one of their friends to free themselves, few shinobi were sympathetic to these few glarer's and often left them to themselves.

"Sakura-san, Haku-san, It's nice to see you both again," a middle-aged kunochi waved to them, leaving her teammates so she could give Sakura a tight hug.

"Hello Naima-san, we're well." Sakura greeted the woman warmly, her eyes shinning brightly. "How are you? Mending bridges?" Sakura peaked around the woman to eye the group of men leaning together against a wall, amusement dancing on their faces.

"Yes, thanks to you," the woman smiled, glancing back at the three men warmly. "They're my genin cell, I'm surprised those three are still alive after so long..."

Haku had noticed that since word had gotten out about what had happened to Sakura, many older Kunochi had approached Sakura in various different ways and interacted with her. Haku hadn't noticed even one of these curious older kunochi treat or even hint ill will towards Sakura, they just liked to sit down and talk to her. Some of them tried to hint at what was on their minds, typically about her pregnancy, but few had the nerve to finish the conversation. Haku figured that these various women had been in the same position as Sakura was and wanted to know how she was managing to live with the knowledge of what happened to her.

"Have you seen Shika-san and Rukia-san?" Sakura questioned, amusement lighting up her face. "Those two finally got together with their genin cells and actually ended up sparing each other."

"That must have been quite the site," Naima chuckled, a smile twitching at her lips. Some of these curious women had actually become good friends to Sakura and consequently Hinata, Ino and Tenten all got a better understanding of the risks of a kunochi. These 'damaged' women had sat down with the next generation of kunochi's and taught them what their male teachers couldn't teach them, the kunochi way of life and the risks that actually fallow it. As such, all four girls became better kunochi, in more then just their mentality, the older kunochi's taught the younger girls almost everything they knew.

"Say hi to your team for me!" Sakura called, waving at the retreating Jonin cheerfully. Naima smiled and gave the pinkette a hug before she turned and rejoined her old team, feeling better and more cheerful then she had all week.

"I'm glad to see her smiling," Sakura murmured as they continued down the road. "She's much prettier with a smile on then a frown," Haku chuckled and pulled Sakura into a side hug, pressing his forehead against hers affectionately.

"She's not the only one," Haku chuckled; glad to see that after everything that had happened to Sakura, her smile had yet to fade.

_We may not have started out in love_ Haku thought as they stepped into the grocery store. _But I know that I love you now._ Haku smiled as Sakura went down each aisle of the store and filled up a grocery cart as she went.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"You want to what?" Tsunade asked as she stared dumbly at the black haired boy in her office.

Haku's face was crimson as he repeated his question. "I would like you're permission to marry your apprentice Sakura Haruno." Tsunade leaned back in her chair, her eyes narrowed and calculating as she studied Haku's red face as he waited patiently for her decision.

"No," Tsunade answered bluntly, surprising Haku.

"Bu—"

"You're both are too young," Tsunade interrupted reasonably "Not even Sarutobi-sensei would approve of—"

"But he did Hokage-sama," Haku interrupted. "Sandaime-sama gave his permission before his demise. I had asked him during the initiation processes, he agreed on the condition that at least one of Sakura's parents agrees along with Zabuza's permission."

"And both Haruno's gave permission?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow

"In all honesty Lady Tsunade, they believe us to be married," Haku answered. "If not for that team who attached us during the ceremony, Sakura and I would be legally married. Zabuza-sama has already agreed to her becoming my wife, as dose Sakura's parents."

"And what of Kakashi-san and Sakura's friends?" Tsunade asked, "Did any of them give their permission?"

"Um... my lady, do you not know how many friends Sakura has?" Haku asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"About half the village," Tsunade smirked at the suddenly silent boy. "I still say you're both are too young. You'll have to wait until you're both are of marriageable age, sixteen for shinobi and eighteen for civilians. So seventeen is when you both can get married."

"...this is about publicity isn't?" Haku asked with slumped shoulders, Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Sadly yes," Tsunade nodded in agreement. "I can't have the civilian population thinking that I'm selling my apprentices out to the highest bidder or to the one who knocks her up first. Seventeen is a good, neutral age. She can keep your engagement ring, I'm not preventing that from you two, but you can't _legally_ get married until about seventeen."

"Why did you pronounce legally like that?" Haku asked, blinking dumbly at the woman

"Clan's are out of my jurisdiction," Tsunade answered with a smirk and lidded eyes. "They're a territory all on their own." Haku blinked twice at her before he smiled softly and bowed to Tsunade, excusing himself and returning home to his growing family.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he turned a corner in the hospital and found an anxious crowed blocking his way. "Will all of ya' move out of the way?! I gotta get to my teammate!"

"Calm down Naruto-baka," Ino gripped as she stood up from her seat a few feet down the hall and well hidden by the horde of kunochi's, she was holding a whimpering Hikaru on her hip which only caused to confuse Naruto further. "All these people are here for Sakura, calm down and sit down."

"All of them are here for Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked, his jaw dropping slightly and his eyes widening. "How many people dose Sakura-chan know?!"

"Half the village," the crowd answered unamused with the loud blonde.

"Hay, aren't you the guy who was peeping on the women's hot springs the other day?" voice asked in the crowd, instantly everyone in the hall turned to look at the tall white haired man standing jut behind Naruto.

"No that couldn't possibly be me—" Jiraya started nervously, his hands raised and backing away from the irate crowd slowly.

"Purvey sage!" Naruto shouted pointed exaggeratedly at the older man. "I can't belief you! Sakura-chan's giving birth and you're being a pervert!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Jiraya shouted out panicking, "I'm not being a pervert!"

"No the boy's right," someone else in the crowd started, this time male. "I see him all the time at the hot springs, but he's never at the male's side and he's never in the pools there either." Jiraya started to back away as every female in the hall turned towards him with murderous intent.

"Coming through!" Shizune shouted as the emergency doors burst open and she stepped out with a large clear box rolled out in front of her. "All of you clear out! I'll inform all of you in the waiting room!" Everyone was slow to leave as they each scattered to the walls and ceilings to get out of Shizune's way, leaving everyone in the hall to see what Shizune was hurrying away from the emergency room. Shizune was pushing a small baby bed with high clear walls and something small and white resting inside of it. Shizune's panicked expression and her hurrying steps didn't reassure anyone who got a good look at the tiny child within the box. It wasn't long after the emergency doors closed again that they opened again to reveal a slightly panicked Haku.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked stepping towards the black haired boy. "Why did Shizune-san take that baby away?"

"I'm not sure," Haku answered hurrying towards the blonde. "Did you see which way she went?" Shikamaru pointed him in the direction that Shizune went and he hurried after, barely thanking the burnet as he left. The crowd shared a depressed silence before they each slowly dispersed, a few older Jonin's close to Sakura remaining behind to inform the others in the waiting room of the news when they got it.

An hour and a half later, the emergency doors opened again to reveal a resting Sakura on a calmly rolling gurney. Jiraya pulled Naruto to the wall as Sakura was pushed past them to her resting room. Sakura's eyes were closed in exhaustion with sweat still rolling down her temples and there was a breathing mask over her face, keeping her sweaty pink locks back.

"Will she be okay?" Naruto asked as Tsunade paused beside him, looking down the hall that the clear box was hurried down. "Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto called softly, his hands fisting in his pants. "Is Sakura-chan going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about Sakura," Tsunade sighed, turning to reveal a tiny white bundle in her arms. "Sakura and this one are going to be okay..."

"...Okay," Naruto sighed as he leaned forward to get a better look at the baby in Tsunade's arms. The tiny pink haired baby had red smudges resting beneath it's closed eyes and two thumb sized red marks rested just above the child's pearly pink brows. "Ne~ Baa-chan, is there something wrong with him? What's with the red markings on his ace?"

"Those are clan markings, and this one is a girl." Tsunade answered after she punched Naruto in the head. "Sakura mentioned them on the father, that white haired boy you fought while chasing after Sasuke."

"That guy's the father?!" Naruto asked loudly, horrified by the new news.

"Yes, Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan," Tsunade informed the two as she shifted her hold on the child. "At least we don't have to worry about him trying to get custody of her," Tsunade smiled as the baby yawned and took old of her finger sleepily. "This little Kaguya is now apart of the Momochi clan of the hidden leaf village. Do you know what that means Naruto?" Tsunade looked down at the blonde standing in front of her, his brows tilted together as he stared curiously at the baby Tsunade was holding.

"What dose it mean Baa-chan?" Naruto asked looking up to Tsunade curiously.

"It means we'll have to protect her," Haku answered as he came up the same aisle that he had hurried down earlier.

"Haku!" Naruto called as he smiled at the sad looking boy. "What's wrong? You look like you're about to cry..."

"Here you go," Tsunade murmured as she passed the sleeping baby to Haku, who thanked her and cradled the child close. "I take it he didn't make it?"

Haku flinched and shook his head; Ino gasped and tightened her hold on Hikaru as she buried her face in Shikamaru's shoulder. Hinata gasped, slapping her hands to her face and trembling in her seat before she turned to Naima's side and curled into the older woman's protective side ignoring her father's bewildered look, Tenten mimicked her on the burnet's other side. It wasn't long before Ino walked over and kneeled before Naima, resting her head on the woman's lap as she held Hikaru with one arm and flung the other up to rest on Tenten's back, fisting in the red material. Naima looked very much like a mother hen with the three girls crying on her and one toddler fussing at Ino and pulling on her hair impatiently. Hikaru could only go so long without her mother.

"Who didn't make it?" Naruto asked dumbly, confused by the girl's reaction. "What are you talking about?"

"Sakura had twins," Kakashi said from where he leaned against the wall nearby. "The boy... was a still born..."

"What's a still born?" Naruto asked, turning to look at Tsunade for the answer. He may not no much about kids and pregnancies (make that nothing of the later) but he could take a hint, not details but defiantly a hint. Based on the sobbing and trembling mass of girl just feet away from him, Naruto understood that a 'still born' was not a good thing.

"A still born means," Tsunade hesitated as she looked down at the blond boy beside her, her eyes sad and her lips pressed into a thin line. "A still born means that the child died in the womb."

"Oh..." Naruto murmured, his eyes refocusing on the child in Haku's arms, understanding shinning in his blue orbs

"Naruto... do you know what a womb is?" Jiraya asked curiously, causing the less serious children to snort or cough to hide their smiles (Kiba and Chōji mostly)

"Yeah I know what a womb is!" Naruto shouted red faced and feeling insulted by Jiraya's question.

"Then what is it?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow, one hand patting Hinata's shoulder reassuringly.

"It's a... it's a..." Naruto's face brightened and brightened as he tried to answer the challenge. "A w-womb is ah... is so-omthing th-that ah... g-girls... ah... have..." everyone chuckled and shook their heads, the girls sniffed as they tried to smile at Naruto, understanding that Jiraya was trying to cheer them up. Together those left in the hall slowly made their way towards the waiting room, not wanting but knowing that they had to inform the others. Haku smiled at his friend as he fallowed Tsunade down the hall towards Sakura's room, Ino quickly fallowing behind him with Hikaru on her hip.

"When can Sakura get visitors?" Haku asked as he shifted his hold on the child in his arms.

"Tomorrow morning," Tsunade answered, glancing down at the boy beside her. "The first pregnancy was hard enough, this one was absolutely brutal on her."

"I see..." Haku sighed and lifted the baby in his arms a little higher, tears threatening his dark eyes.

"I want you to promise me something brat," Tsunade said as they walked down the hall silently.

"Yes?"

"Don't get Sakura pregnant again until you're officially married."

"Al-alright," Haku stuttered out his face red, Tsunade smirked and opened the door to Sakura's room.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Shizune sighed as she backed away from the child she just tried to save, pulling her mask down and her paper headband off. She had tried to save the child as Sakura had asked, she had tried every healing jutsu she knew to stabilize the boy; but it wasn't enough. Once Shizune realized that there was nothing she could do to save the boy, she dismissed the nurses trying to help her. When she was alone, she focused anew on the tiny child, trying to figure out why and when he died. She had found out the when, just an hour before Sakura had managed to push him out, his death was properly the reason behind her slightly early birthing. A few days soon was nothing to worry about, a few weeks or months would be concerning, but not a few days. As for the why, Shizune couldn't find anything wrong with him; for the exception of his low white blood cell count, the boy was completely healthy.

_I wonder why little one..._ Shizune thought as she leaned against a nearby counter. _Why did you leave so soon? Was it because of your bloodline?_ Shizune froze as the thought struck a cord in her; she knew that some bloodlines had costs to them. The Sharingan eventually lead the user to blindness, the Byakugan had a blind spot, the Aburame's eventually died from chakra loss, the Yamanaka's sometimes never returned to their bodies. Every bloodline carried a risk to using it, what if the Kaguya clan had a similar cost like the Uchiha, Aburame and Yamanaka clans? What if their bloodline cared a disease with it?

_There's a silver lining to every cloud_ Shizune recited to herself, her uncle's words ringing in her mind. _With every bad news there is good news. Bad news is that the boy died, the good news is that he died by his blood line... okay so that was worst bad news, but the good news is that now we know what to look for in his sister. We just might be able to extend her life to out last her father..._

With slightly higher hopes, Shizune straightened and left the room, telling a few nurses nearby to take care of the child as she passed. Yes, it was a lost to lose a child, but at least they might be able to safe the life of another. Shizune sighed as she marched down the hallway, her back straight and her eyes focused ahead of her. She had news to deliver to Sakura and Tsunade... and there was research that Shizune was going to have to do on the Kaguya clan. That meant she was going to have to get into contact with the hidden mist village... and the Mizukage by the looks of it.

_This isn't going to end well..._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Yeah I know, this chapter was somewhat sucky...**

**Please don't forget to rate and review!**

**Have a nice day! **

**Page 16**


End file.
